Reading The Queen's Champion
by Son of Perseus
Summary: This is a reading of The Queen's Champion by Anaklusmos14. All credit and praise goes to him and him alone. What happens when, after 4 years after Percy left Camp Half-Blood and seemingly disappeared, 4 very unexpected guests appear in the Olympian throne room. After all, a demigod's life is never easy; so watch the gods read and find out the feats that Percy Jackson had achieved.
1. Chapter 1 - Intro (Prologue)

**Prologue**

The 14 Olympians were gathered in the throne room for their monthly meeting. It had been 3 years since Percy Jackson, the Saviour of Olympus, had disappeared and seemingly cut himself off from the godly world.  
After Zeus had droned on for an hour about how there were monsters that were gathering in small groups of about 20, he finally stopped and nodded towards Poseidon.  
Poseidon nodded back to his little brother and cleared his throat.  
"I know I ask this at every meeting, but have any of you Perseus?" he asked with just a tiny ounce of hope in his voice.  
He looked around the room hopefully but after a few seconds, his expression morphed from hopeful to crestfallen and he looked down. Before he did, he caught a glance of a guilty looking Hera eyeing him but he quickly dismissed it.  
"Sorry Uncle P, if any of us knew where Percy was then we'd tell you straight away." said a sincere Apollo. Shocking, right?  
Poseidon looked up at his normally laid-back an immature nephew and nodded curtly.  
The rest of the throne room looked at Poseidon with looks of pity. Percy was his only demigod son and in many way, his heir (if something ever happened to Triton, of course). Over the 3 years since Percy's disappearance, Poseidon had hidden in his undersea temple and only came out when there was a meeting or if his wife demanded it. She was quite scary when she'd demand that her husband put a smile on his face and take her out to dinner. He had the scars to prove it.  
While she wasn't a violent person, or goddess, she hated seeing the person she loved in total despair. As silly... Or funny as it sounds, hitting him with various objects, ranging from frying pans to his own trident, was what she thought would work.

Zeus was about to speak up and adjourn the meeting when there was a flash of bright light. Before the gods were around 50 campers from Camp Half-Blood along with Chiron and around 20 hunters, all of whom were sitting on floor.  
A girl in a silver parka and wearing a silver crown stood up and stepped forward.  
"Father, Lady Artemis, why did you summon us here? Not that we mind but we were about to eat dinner. Is there something wrong?" asked Thalia Grace; Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunt.  
With a look of understanding, Hestia clapped her hands and a plate consisting of chicken, potatoes and vegetables appeared in front of every camper and hunter, who all nodded in appreciation and thanks.  
"We did not summon you here daughter, we do not know who did-" Zeus began before there was another blinding flash of light.  
"Perhaps we can help?" asked a very old and wrinkled lady. Beside her were two more similar looking old women.  
All the Olympians bowed to them and the campers, along with hunters, gave the gods a look of confusion before following suit.  
"Lady Clotho, Lady Atropos and Lady Lachesis, what do you mean?" asked a very confused King of the Gods.  
The woman of the right, Lachesis, smiled at Zeus' face expression.  
"We have summoned them here for a special purpose." she said.  
The woman on the right, Clotho, spoke next.  
"We have noticed your despair over the disappearance of Perseus Jackson and have decided to offer you a-some-what 'temporary' solution."  
Finally, the woman in the middle, Atropos, spoke, holding up her hand which contained a rather large object.  
"With us, we have bought you a book that tells the story of the missing Hero of Olympus." she said and Poseidon perked up, anxious to know what had happened to his son.

"Before you start reading, we are waiting on one more group of people, all of whom come from the future-" She was cut off by another flash of light.  
Stood next to the three Fates were 4 hooded figures.  
Atropos smiled before continuing.  
"Here are the four people who come from the future. We'll let them introduce themselves but before we leave, I must warn you. As we have said before, this is for your 'temporary' solution over the loss of Perseus Jackson. Currently, time is frozen outside of Olympus and once you have read the book, you will be returned back to where you were before we bought you here. Furthermore, once this book is read, everyone's, except the people from the future's, memories will be erased and you will not remember this encounter. We do not do this to upset you, but we must. We cannot allow you to alter the future as it may cause you to all lose the upcoming wars. You will also not harm or kill anyone that comes from the future or from what people say/do in the book. This is a command from the highest authority" with that, the three Fates disappeared and in their place was the book that Atropos was holding.

"Well that was... Strange" muttered a bewildered Zeus but deep down, he was worried about what they had said about the upcoming wars. _Wars_, not war - plural.

_Oh shit_ he thought to himself.  
"Who cares, I want to know what happens to my son" Poseidon said eagerly clearly not picking up on the concept of a war.  
Athena went and picked up the book before returning to her throne. "Father, shouldn't we let them introduce themselves?" She asked gesturing to the four hooded figures, one of which looked pregnant.  
"Of course" replied the King of the Skies. He then gestured to the four figures to speak.  
The smallest one pulled back her hood. "My name is Chloe. I'm a daughter of Athena and a member of the Hunters of Artemis."  
Next, the second smallest one pulled back their hood and Artemis gasped as her mouth dropped to the floor. "I am Zoe Nightshade, Olympian Goddess of Maidens, Sea Creatures, Virginity, Minor Goddess of the Hunt and Co-Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."  
Artemis quickly bolted up from her throne and embraced her former Lieutenant in a hug.  
"How are you alive, Zoe?" She asked.  
The daughter of Atlas just smirked and said, "Spoilers, M'Lady."  
The figure next to her snorted. "That was my line Zoe. Sheesh..."  
This time it was Zoe's turn to snort. "Because you obviously didn't steal it from Doctor Who."  
The figure who spoke before pulled off her good as Artemis returned to her throne with tears of joy rolling down her checks.  
"I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Co-Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis".  
"WOAH! Two me's?" asked a very confused Past Thalia.  
"Yup" replied Future Thalia with a smile on her lips.  
Both Thalia's looked at their father, only to see him staring at then with his mouth open.  
Hermes and Apollo snorted and then, in unison, yelled, "Mind-Blown!"

"Wait, Co-Lieutenant?" Zeus asked his daughter.

"Yeah… futures crazy dad." Future Thalia told her Father.  
Everyone chuckled and turned their attention towards the last, pregnant figure. She pulled down her hood and smiled at the confused and mind-blown faces of the entire throne room.  
"I guess I go now then? I am Artemis, Daughter of Zeus and Leto, Twin sister of Apollo, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Maidens and Childbirth; and happily married with twin children on the way."  
Everyone gaped at her and she chuckled.

_Just wait until Percy shows up_ Artemis mused mentally. This was going to cause one massive uproar.

She snapped her fingers and a long sofa appeared behind her. Her and her three companions sat down and looked at Zeus. He was still gaping like a fish along with the rest of the room.  
"H-How... Wh-Who..." Zeus said, unable to form a sentence. "Who is the slime-ball who impregnated my daughter?" he yelled at his daughter from the future.  
She just smiled at her over-protective father which made Zeus feel slightly uneasy.  
"Relax Father, you'll get to meet my husband, father of my children and your grandchildren later." she said. "Now shall we read the book then?"

Zeus looked like he wanted to say something more but before he could open his mouth, Future Thalia spoke.

"It's okay, Dad. You and Apollo gave them your blessing… even if Apollo took his time and acted like an immature jerk." She said.

Zeus, obviously still not pleased decided to hold his tongue and read all about the slime-ball that knocked his daughter up.

_Fuck the Fates, that man's as good as dead _he thought bitterly.

Athena looked down at the book on her lap and noticed that the cover was of a cliff that over-looked the sea with the moon gleaming in the background. She began to read.  
"**The Queen's Champion**" she read. "That's a really strange name for a book-"  
"Shut it Athena. I want to know what happens to my son." Poseidon said, interrupting the Goddess of Wisdom.  
Athena ignored him and snuck a glance at Hera, who looked slightly uneasy at the name of the book.

_Umm, strange_ Athena thought before she started to read the first chapter  
**"Chapter 1: Betrayal"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stormed into the throne room on Olympus expecting to battle the Titan Lord Kronos as he attempted to destroy their seats of powers. **

"Hey, this is at the end of the Titan War. I thought this book was of the future?" Apollo wined.

Past Artemis slapped him up side his head to shut him up, causing her future self to snicker. Past Artemis looked to her future counterpart in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

Future Artemis smiled before replying. "Sorry, it looks even funnier when you observe it."

Past Artemis smiled at her future self.

"The father of my-our-your-whatever… well, the father. Is he a good man?" Past Artemis asked, struggling to get her head around the whole concept of time travel.

Future Artemis smiled at her younger self. "The best." Was her reply, receiving an accepting nod from her younger self.

**But when they burst into through the doors, they saw a sight no one expected. Luke Castellan, who had become the host for the Titan Lord, lay motionless on the floor, apparently dead. **

"Don't worry, Brother," Future Artemis told Hermes. "There's a little surprise for you later on in the book."

Hermes looked confused but smiled at his half-sister anyway.

**Percy Jackson stood above Annabeth Chase with his sword aimed at her throat. Unnoticed by the Olympians were the tears falling from his face.**

"Damn right they didn't!" growled Past Thalia.

"Don't worry, Younger Me. That bitch gets what she deserves." Future Thalia told her younger self.

"Oh I know. She's in Tartarus." said the Thalia from the past.

Future Thalia and Zoe smiled evilly at the thought causing Past Thalia to squirm a little.

Unknown to the group, or so they thought, Athena looked down in shame.

"It's okay, Athena, nobody blames you for what your daughter did." Future Artemis told her past half-sister

**When Annabeth noticed the Olympians, she quickly cried out for help.**

**"Mom, please help me. Percy is trying to kill me. He's a traitor." Annabeth yelled sounding helpless.**

"Of course, only someone who has loyalty as a Fatal Flaw would be a traitor" Poseidon sighed sarcastically.

**Before anyone could react, Athena sent a blast of energy at the son of Poseidon, knocking him off his feet. Annabeth quickly pulled out her dagger and aimed for a spot below Percy's left armpit. **

"Umm, why she'd do that?" asked a very confused camper.

"It's were his Achilles spot is." Past Thalia said to the camper.

_More like, where it was _Hera thought to herself.

**Before she could stab him, a silver arrow flew through the air, impaling the daughter of Athena through the arm that held the dagger causing the dagger to go flying across the floor.**

"Thank you, Thalia." Poseidon told both Thalia's causing them to both smile at the Lord of the Oceans.

**"You lying bitch." Spat a hobbling teenage girl in a silver parka. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, stood glaring at the blonde haired demigod.**

"Tut, tut; language Thalia." Future Thalia scoldered her younger self.

"But you're me. You're basically telling yourself off." Past Thalia countered.

"Oh yeah…." Future Thalia said as realisation dawned on her.

**Athena turned to attack the girl but was met with both a master bolt and trident leveled at her face.**

**"Enough!" Zeus bellowed. "Thalia, explain what is going on." Zeus ordered in an agitated tone.**

"Well, Percy fought Kronos and kicked his ass, and then _Princess_ betrayed the boy who was hopelessly in love with her." Clarisse growled, not noticing the look she got from an extremely jealous Future Artemis.

**"First, you must restrain Annabeth. She is a traitor and will kill Percy first chance she gets." Thalia said gesturing to the semi-conscious Percy Jackson on the throne room floor.**

**"You lie. We clearly saw Jackson trying to kill my daughter." Athena hissed.**

"Says the Goddess of Wisdom and Reasoning?" Poseidon scoffed.

Athena gave him an evil glare but said nothing back. She knew she had acted rashly.

**"Silence!" Zeus yelled. "Ares, detain the girl. Apollo, tend to Jackson." Zeus barked before gesturing for Thalia to continue.**

**Ares snapped his fingers and Annabeth was bound in celestial bronze shackles, while Apollo checked on Percy who was starting to regain his senses.**

"You know, mortal steel would do just fine. There was no need for Celestial Bronze." Hephaestus grumbled, shocking everyone that he actually spoke.

He ignore the looks he got from his fellow Olympians and began to tinker with some nuts and bolts.

**"Annabeth, Percy and I were on our way to the throne room following Kronos. Outside the door, a statue of Hera fell and landed on my leg. **

"Umm, sorry." Hera said to Past Thalia.

Everyone eyed the Queen of the Gods with wide eyes. She gave them a look that said, _'what?'_ before turning her attention back to Athena.

**Percy tried to help me, but Annabeth dragged him into the throne room saying there was no time. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear Percy battling the Titan Lord. I managed to get free and dragged myself to the throne room doors just in time to see Annabeth sneak up behind Percy and stab him in the lower back. When the blade bounced off, Annabeth seemed shocked. I heard her say that that was where his Achilles' spot was to Kronos or Luke. **

"Ha! Good old cousin didn't trust the traitorous bitch entirely." Apollo laughed.

**Percy whirled around and stabbed Luke in his side, a strike that somehow found Luke's Achilles' spot. Annabeth then began attacking Percy, screaming about him killing the love of her life. Percy quickly disarmed her and had his sword at her throat. When Annabeth asked what he was waiting for, Percy told her that her fate wasn't his to decide. Percy said it would be up to the gods to decide what to do with her." Thalia explained out of breath as Apollo made his way to her to heal her leg.**

"Fat lot of good said Gods did." Future Thalia mumbled under her breathe so that only her companions from the future could here.

**"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Athena snapped at Thalia.**

"Oh you know, aside from the fact that I'm the God of Truth." Apollo muttered sarcastically.

**Thalia glared at the goddess before speaking, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I just told the gods was true." Thalia said still glaring at the Goddess of Wisdom.**

"Or she could do that?" Apollo sighed.

**Thunder rumbled loudly and the gods turned to look at Annabeth with looks of rage while she cowered in her shackles.**

"Not so high and mighty now, eh?" Poseidon said smiling, happy that his son was proved innocent.

_You have no idea_ Future Artemis said mentally. Her tone was sour but with good reason.

**Percy managed to get to his feet and stumbled his way toward Thalia, who was now able to stand after Apollo had worked on her leg. As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly, whispering thank you, as tears still fell from his eyes. **

Many campers sighed at the mention of their distraught friend… even Clarisse. Past Artemis couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy- sorry, _man_.

**Thalia, who was also crying, hugged her cousin back just as tightly. Both Percy and Thalia sat near the hearth as the Olympians repaired the damage to their thrones and the throne room. Annabeth was proven a traitor and sentenced to Tartarus after her memories were searched and the gods saw she had been a traitor since the beginning with Luke.**

"Too bad Tartarus didn't hold her." Zoe mumbled to Future Thalia who snickered,

"Don't worry; she got what was coming to her." Future Thalia whispered back to her fellow Lieutenant.

**Once the throne room was repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demigods from the war, along with all the Cyclops and nature spirits who fought, inside the throne room for the reward ceremony. As Zeus droned on and on about the bravery of the gods,-**

"I do NOT drone on!" Zeus declared.

"Ummm, Dad? You kinda do!" Apollo told his father.

Zeus huffed in annoyance and slouched back in his throne.

**-Percy comforted his cousin as she continued to cry about the betrayal of their best friend.-**

"Ex-best-friend." Past Thalia corrected the book.

**-The same girl, who up until an hour prior, Percy had been hopelessly in love with.**

_Not anymore_ Future Artemis mentally said, smiling at the thought that Percy was all _hers._

**He, along with just about everyone else, thought she felt the same way. Apparently it had all been and act and now Percy was at a total loss for answers. His face slowly morphed into one with a look of hopelessness. His eyes lost their mirth and light, becoming lifeless and lost.**

"I kinda felt sorry for the punk." Ares commented shocking many who heard.

"What? The kid had spunk." He continued.

**Percy was snapped back to attention when the gods began to talk about the demigods. Hestia, who was sitting with both Percy and Thalia, gestured for the pair to go forward to hear what Zeus had to say.**

**Zeus called for Percy's Cyclops half-bother Tyson to come forward. Zeus appointed Tyson a general in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops Army in times of war required by the gods. When Zeus offered Tyson a weapon of his choice, Tyson chose a stick. Most chuckled at the request but Percy just stared blankly ahead.**

"Tyson loves his stick!" Future Thalia exclaimed causing many to chuckle.

**After Tyson, Grover was appointed a new Lord of the Wild and given a place on the Council of Cloven Elders, to which he fainted after being told.**

"Good old Goat Boy" both Thalias said before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Even after sooo many years, we still think the same, eh." Future Thalia laughed.

**Next was Thalia. She was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks and was complimented by both her father Zeus and mistress Artemis.**

**"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed, as his voice quickly hushed all talking.**

**Percy walked forward, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Everyone stared at Percy who kept his head down, face emotionless.**

"Good, the boy knows who to address first when he's in _my_ throne room." Zeus muttered. It went unheard by everyone.

**"Rise, my son." Poseidon said.**

**Percy rose to his feet, his facial features never wavering.**

Poseidon sighed. His son really was hurt. _Stupid Wisdom Spawn _he thought to himself in anger.

**"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"**

"No one can deny that, brother, Perseus is the most loyal and kind-hearted demigod in existence." Hestia told her younger brother, who nodded his thanks.

**The question was met with silence.**

**"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."**

**Percy looked up slowly, "Anything?"**

**Zeus nodded grimly, "I know what you will ask, the greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."**

**Percy didn't hesitate.**

**"No thank you Lord Zeus." He said emotionlessly.**

"I still cannot believe he denied our generosity." Zeus grumbled before being given a 'shut-up-now' elbow in the ribs from his wife.

**"No." Zeus growled. "You are turning down our generous offer?"**

"Well, duh, brother." Hades mocked.

**"I understand it is unexpected my Lord. But I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked calmly.**

**Zeus eyed him warily, "If it is within our power."**

**"It is, and it's less difficult than making me a god. But I need your word on the River Styx." Percy added.**

**"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"**

"Pfft, who would trust you D?" Apollo asked with a huge grin.

**Percy turned and looked at Hades, "Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath."**

**Hades smirked, "Guilty."**

**"Fine," Zeus growled. "In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods."**

**Thunder boomed outside.**

As it did in the throne room.

**"Honestly Lord Zeus, I need some more time in the mortal world. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie. While I'd like to be immortal, I'd rather avoid being bound by ancient laws. The first part of my wish is to be granted partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. I would also like cabins to be built at Camp Half Blood for all gods, both major and minor. I think my cousin Nico has proven himself to be more than worthy to have his own cabin." Percy started before he was interrupted.**

**"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.**

**Surprisingly, Percy smirked, "No Uncle. I just wanted to make sure Nico got his own cabin. I'm not quite done yet."**

Zeus began to mumble: "Stupid nephew, telling me what to do." Again, nobody heard him.

**Hades' eyes widened before narrowing at Percy, waiting for him to continue.**

**"I want the minor gods who joined the Titans to be pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to them. That is my wish." Percy finished before returning to his position kneeling in front of his father.**

**Zeus snorted, "Is that all?"**

**"Percy," his father said, "you ask a lot."**

**"I hold you to your oath, all of you." Percy said calmly.**

**The council was silent. Percy looked up to see a number of different looks. Some looked angry but others confused. Percy caught the silvery eyes of Artemis boring into him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but Percy looked away, deciding being a jackelope was not worth finding out.**

"It seems that Perseus can be smart when he wants to." Past Artemis joked, earning a smile of off many present in the room.

**"You wish for immortality, but freedom from the ancient laws. You could become a dangerous enemy over time should your loyalties ever change." Zeus said with narrowed eyes.**

"Do the words: 'Personal Loyalty' mean anything to you, brother? My son would never betray his family." Poseidon stated proudly.

**Percy stood from his spot at his father's feet and calmly walked in front of Zeus' throne where he knelt.**

**"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear by the River Styx to stay forever loyal to Olympus and to fight to defend it should the need arise from another threat." Percy stated seriously.**

**Thunder boomed again, sealing the oath.**

Just like it did there.

**The Olympians looked at Percy with shock now, except Athena. She was still fuming about her daughter being a traitor. She still hated Percy but she was mostly embarrassed her daughter had been a traitor right under her nose for years.**

**Zeus' anger seemed to diminish rather quickly after Percy's oath. He was angry about being told what to do but now had an extremely powerful demigod at his disposal and decided that the benefits outweighed the drawbacks.**

"Paranoid Zeus?" Hera asked with a smirk.

"Oh course not. I never get paranoid." Zeus said, well try to say, before being cut off with snorts from many council members.

**"Very well Perseus. We the council shall grant your wish." Zeus thundered as two new thrones rose at the end of the rows of thrones.**

**Hades' looked at Percy oddly before giving a grudging nod of appreciation. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him tightly.**

**She leaned down to his ear, "Thank you Perseus. If you ever need help, come to hearth and I will be there for you." She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to her new throne. Percy's face broke into the smallest of smiles for a second before the pain of betrayal wiped it from his face again.**

"Niece, you guys are from the future right? Do we ever find my son?" Poseidon asked future Artemis sadly.

Instead of replying verbally, Artemis opened a mental connection with her uncle.

_Do not worry uncle, Perseus may be joining us soon._

Poseidon mentally smiled before he thanked his niece.

_Thank you, niece. I have missed him dearly._

**Percy returned to his position kneeling in front of Zeus, waiting to be dismissed.**

**"Artemis, please come here, daughter." Zeus announced.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes a bit but got up from her throne and strode over to where Percy was standing.**

**"It would be easiest if you could just give Perseus the same immortality as your hunters." Zeus asked.**

**Artemis nodded and touched Percy's shoulder, causing him to glow silver for a second before it vanished.**

"Why would he glow silver?" a demigod asked.

At this everyone turned to face both Artemis' who purposely looked away.

**"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Percy said politely.**

**Artemis stared at Percy for a moment before giving him a nod and returning to her throne.**

**"I believe this ceremony is now complete. New cabins will be built at Camp Half Blood and the peaceful Titans shall be released as soon as possible. Now, we shall celebrate our victory with a party on Olympus." Zeus thundered.**

**Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes all smiled and vanished. When the first person opened the throne room doors, they were greeted with a massive courtyard filled with food and wine. Music was playing and a dance floor was set up. People began exiting the throne room and heading to the party.**

"One of the best parties that Olympus has ever had." Dionysus said with a smile. Of course, everyone ignored the Wine God.

**Percy hung back waiting for people to clear out so he could slip out without being noticed. He already had plans on how he wanted to spend the foreseeable future.**

"Apparently, none of those plans include his cousins." Past Thalia huffed.

"You'd be surprised, younger me." Future Thalia told her younger self.

**When everyone was gone, Percy made to sneak off through a side room to escape the party. But when he turned, he saw Hera glaring at him from her throne.**

"Hera, I swear that if you have harmed my son, I will kill you!" Poseidon roared at his sister.

"Of course I didn't. Hades would know if I did because he'd be in his domain." Hera counted; she was hurt that her brother would think that. While it was true that, a few decades ago, she would have; she had changed for the better.

**Percy tensed a bit but then surprisingly made his way over to her throne and bowed.**

"What's he doing? Does Kelp Head have a death wish?" Past Thalia exclaimed loudly. Many of Percy's friends looked worried for him.

**"Lady Hera, I was wondering if I could please have a moment of your time." Percy asked quietly.**

**Hera narrowed her eyes at Percy but gave him a slight nod.**

**"I just wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last year after the quest in the Labyrinth. I didn't actually agree with what she said to you but I was naïve and stupid. I was trying to direct your anger toward me instead of her. I am sorry for what I said." Percy explained. He bowed and turned to leave but was stopped when Hera spoke.**

"He-He a-apologised?" Clarisse asked. "Prissy never apologises!"

**"Wait, Perseus." Hera called.**

**Percy turned back and looked up at Hera, half expecting to get incinerated.**

"She'd better not or I'll make her fade." Poseidon growled to himself.

**"I believe you are trying to avoid the celebration, correct?" Hera asked.**

**Percy nodded warily.**

**"Well, I will help you. Thank you for your apology. While I was angry, I understand your reasons." Hera said with a small smile before she snapped her fingers and Percy vanished.**

"You helped him?" Poseidon asked shocked.

"Don't ant so surprised brother." Hera replied with a warm smile.

**Percy reappeared inside an empty Camp Half- Blood. Percy felt relieved knowing he wouldn't have to deal with anyone seeing him leave. He quickly went into the Poseidon cabin and gathered clothes, money, drachmas, weapons and supplies. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a short letter addressed to Chiron.**

**Percy left his cabin and walked into the dining pavilion where he convinced a few nymphs to give him some food for travel. Percy walked over to the brazier and dropped a couple pieces of his food into the fire. "For Lady Hera. Thank you for getting me off Olympus." Percy muttered before jogging off to the big house where he left the note for Chiron. Percy looked over the camp one last time before he made his way up Half Blood Hill. After petting Peleus, Percy turned his back on his home for the past four years, unsure when or if he would see it again.**

**Line Break**

**The next morning when Chiron returned to Camp Half Blood with the demigods, he was greeted with a letter that sent a pang of pain through his heart.**

**Dear Chiron,**

**I am letting you know I won't be staying at camp for a while.-**

"A while? It's been years." Past Thalia fumed.

**-After everything that happened yesterday, I have decided to spend some time traveling. I need some time to sort through my emotions. Please don't think I am angry with you or anyone. You are like a father to me, and the campers like my brothers and sisters. I just need some time to myself. Please don't search for me. I will return when I have figured things out. Thank you for everything Chiron, and please tell the campers I am sorry.**

**Thank you,**

**Percy Jackson.**

"Oh, where'd you go Percy?" Past Thalia muttered.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light from the top of the room and when it cleared, a figure dropped from the roof. It hit the floor with a loud THUMP and it groaned. From the sound of its voice, it was clear that this mysterious figure was male.

Shakily, the figure rose to his feet and stretched his back.

"Stupid time-travel. I just had to appear twenty-five feet above where I wanted to be." He groaned.

This man had brown hair, brown eyes (with a small glint of gold) and was very well built. His hooded jumper clung to his chest and back, defining his muscles.

He studied the room's reaction to his sudden appearance. Aphrodite was practically drooling at the sight of him, which disgusted him. He was married for Zeus' sake. Hera and Hestia were staring at him with wide eyes. Zeus looked ready to blow a fuse whereas three hunters grinned madly at him. Before he could even say anything, the said three hunters tackled him into a hug.

"Blake!" they screamed and hugged him tightly.

The man, Blake, smiled warmly. "Hello Christy, Megan and Diana. How are you?"

"We're good. Thank you for bringing us to the hunters, we finally have a family and our sisters are nice too." Diana said as she continued to hug him.

"That's good guys." He said as he detached himself from the hunters. The rest of the hunters, except the future ones were glaring daggers at him.

"You are the one who rescues demigods correct?" Past Artemis asked.

"I am." He declared. "Although I'm not the 'Blake' from your timeline. My younger self is still out there rescuing demigods."

Past Artemis nodded, only really understanding a tiny bit of what he just said. Blake turned to the couch containing the rest of the people from the future. Future Artemis stood up and walked towards him.

"Hello, my love." Blake said before he pulled Future Artemis into a passionate kiss.

"WHAT!" screamed two very pissed gods, while two more gasped.

* * *

**AN: Okay so the first chapter didnt have an AN but who cares. So yeah, as the summary says, this is a reading of The Queen's Champion by Anaklusmos14. I have read many on FanFiction but i really wanted to try my hand at it. If you follow me, then you'll know that I have another reading of a book going on at the moment. The truth is, i'm finding it hard to find inspiration for continuing Reading About Destiny. Not because its a bad story but because of my own retard-ness. Therefore, I will continue to switch between the two stories until one is completed before I upload my _own story._**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think and if i can make any improvements on the two chapters.**

**If it's a pile of Minotaur dung then tell me and i'll try and get it to your liking and if it's great then let me know with a review.**

**My aim is to keep within the cannon of the original story, The Queen's Champion and if you feel as though i am straying from this aim, then i beg you to tell me so i can correct it.**

**NOTE: I dont know when you'll get new chapters for the two stories because i am extrmemly busy with school work, work, etc. but i'll try and update frequently. Sorry for those of you that want an update for Reading About Destiny because i was supposed to write the next chapter for it but then decided to do this one instead. All is not lost because you can expect an update for R.A.D by monday next week (hopefully).**

**Enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATED CHAPTER: 27th January 2014**

* * *

"_Hello, my love." Blake said before he pulled Future Artemis into a passionate kiss._

"_WHAT!" screamed two very pissed gods, while two more gasped._

_-(Line Break)-_

"YOU DARE DEFILE MY DAUGHTER/SISTER!" yelled a very angry Zeus and Apollo.

Before anyone could react, Zeus was on his feet, master bolt raised, with Apollo mirroring his stance and expression. Apollo raised his golden bow and shot a cluster of around 20 sharp golden arrows at 'Blake'. Zeus launched his master bolt at the brown hair man at the same time and everyone could only watch as 21 projectiles closed in on the man.

With lightning fast reflexes, the man, Blake, scooped Future Artemis from his side so that she was behind him. Without a hesitation, he raised his hand and called forth the fire from the hearth (which was a few feet away), forming a solid wall of blazing hot fire to deflect the projectiles.

Said projectiles hit the wall causing them to bounce off and onto the floor. The arrows were shattered and clattered to the floor whereas Zeus' master bolt dropped onto the marble floor before shimmering from existence.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. It wasn't every day that a man can stop the direct hit from one of Olympus' most powerful weapons.

"YOU FOOL!" 'Blake' yelled. "DID YOU FORGET THAT ARTEMIS AND YOUR GRANDCHILD/NIECE OR NEPHEW WAS HERE TOO?"

Blake's eyes caught fire, literally, and he was surrounded in an aura of harmless (to those he cares about) Greek fire.

Zeus was about to open his trap when Athena, wisely –pun intended-, spoke up.

"Excuse me, who exactly are you?" she asked. If truth be told, she was scared of what this man could do.

"Thank you, Athena. At least you didn't try to harm me for kissing my _wife_." He said, aiming the last word towards Apollo and Zeus.

The room was filled with gasps but none louder than the ones that Hera and Hestia let out.

"W-Wife?" Athena asked.

"Yes, my wife." 'Blake' repeated, slowly calming down and diminishing his fiery aura.

"B-But I'm supposed to be a maiden goddess. Father wouldn't allow me to marry you if he doesn't know you and what you can do." Past Artemis said coming out of her shock.

'Blake', Future Artemis, Chloe, Future Thalia and Zoe snickered at that comment.

"Actually, in the future, Zeus does know me… in fact you all do. Let's just say that my feats earned me Zeus' respect. In fact all of it will be explained in the book that you're all reading."

"You still didn't answer my question though." Athena told the man.

"You're right, Athena, I didn't." he said. "My name is Blake… erm, Johnson." He finished, quickly making up a surname.

"And who is your godly parent?" Hera asked with a smile.

"Ah, Lady Hera, it's nice to see you again. And you too Lady Hestia." He added giving his patron a warming smile.

"I'll keep my godly parent a secret for now-" he began before he was cut off by an enraged Zeus.

"What, are you ashamed of your heritage?" he sneered getting an unaware murderous look from his wife.

"Oh, no, not at all. I love my mom and dad a lot but I don't want to ruin the book for you. I dare say it will be a surprise for you all soon enough." He answered with a sly smile.

"That's as much as you're going to get from him." Future Thalia said, moving to make room for 'Blake' on the couch.

He sat down with Future Artemis at his side and Future Artemis rested her head on his shoulder. He gently caressed her baby bump with one hand and began mutely whispering to his unborn child.

Hera, Hestia, Chloe, Future Thalia, Future Artemis, Zoe and, surprisingly, Past Artemis smiled at the amount of love he held for his unborn child and wife.

"So then, since we're not going to get any more information from Blake, why don't we read another chapter so we can finally piece together Blake's identity?" Athena asked the council.

Zeus was glaring murderously at 'Blake', as too was Apollo; Hera and Hestia were smiling at their son and patron respectively while the rest of the room eyed the man cautiously. His display of power was scary.

"Of course, Athena. Who would like to read next?" Hestia asked.

"I'd like to Aunt Hestia." Past Artemis said. She wanted to know who she had married and how she had fallen in love with him.

Hestia handed the younger version of the Moon Goddess the book and returned to her throne.

**(Five Years Later) **Past Artemis read. "So does that mean that these events will happen a year from now?" she asked to which Future Artemis nodded.

**Five years since anyone had seen the Hero of Olympus. Poseidon was in a deep depression, the seas had been restless for over three years. Everyone believed Percy would return on his own. They thought he would travel, kill a few monsters to blow off some steam, then return to camp. **

"I guess he did a lot of travelling and killing." Nico muttered sadly to himself.

**But after a year and no word, people began to worry. After two, Zeus sent the Hunters of Artemis to track Percy down, simply to check on him. Since his disappearance, most of the gods had let go of their grudges toward Percy, realizing his heart and intentions were pure. **

"Even Ares relented," Future Thalia said to know in particular.

"Yeah, and we all know that when it comes to grudges, Ares could give Hades a run for his money." Future Artemis said with a smile gracing her lips.

**After the third year and no luck in tracking him, people began to worry about his safety. Hades assured the council that Percy was still alive, **

Many of the campers breathed a sigh of relief. Their friend was still alive.

**But people still worried. After the fourth year, people began to think he would never return. He was immortal; but after no contact, it seemed Percy was cutting himself off from the godly world.**

Poseidon sighed. "I just don't understand why he wouldn't keep in touch with me." Poseidon muttered in a depressed tone.

Unknowing to the room, 'Blake', Hestia and Hera had a guilty look on their faces.

**Despite losing hope, the hunters continued to search for Percy. It was mostly because Thalia had never been the same after Percy disappeared.**

"Yeah," Chloe exclaimed. "When Thalia sets her mind on something, she doesn't stop until its completed."

Future and Past Thalia smiled at the blonde haired daughter of Athena.

**She knew Annabeth's betrayal had hurt Percy the worst but losing him made the loss that much tougher for Thalia. Artemis was also furious a demigod had managed to evade her hunters for so long. They had never failed a mission. Until Percy Jackson that is. It was as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth. Close, but not quite.**

"What does that mean?" asked a very curious son of Athena. "Does that mean that there's a way off the planet?"

'Blake' gave the boy a small smile. This was the second person that he brought to camp when he started his 'rescuing demigods' mission.

"Actually, Stephen, it is possible to leave Earth. I'm not sure about travelling to another planet but I've been to a realm that's a distance from our planet." Blake told everyone causing everyone, but the people who came from the future, stare at him with their mouth open and their eyes bulging out of their heads… metaphorically, of course.

"H-How?" was all Athena could say.

"Shoot! I've said too much. I don't want to spoil the story for you so I'll shut my trap now."

"Please, Artemis, carry on reading before 'Blake' here drops too many spoilers."

Artemis began to read again while people stared at Blake in shock. He gave them a small smile and shrug, letting them know that they weren't going to get any more answers out of him.

**Two years after Percy's disappearance, demigods began showing up at Camp Half Blood seemingly by themselves. The demigods said they were found by a man who helped them travel to camp but refused to go into camp with them. People had hoped it was Percy but when the demigods described the man, they said he had brown hair and brown eyes, crushing the hope that Percy was around.**

"So that was you?" Hermes asked.

"Yup." 'Blake' replied, popping the 'p'.

**After the first half dozen demigods showed up at camp accompanied by this mysterious man, the gods began to wonder who he was and why he was rescuing demigods. The man had even managed to bring girls into the hunter's camp unnoticed, vanishing before the hunters noticed a new girl had entered their camp; something that infuriated Artemis immensely. **

"Arty's just sour because I can elude her." Blake teased his wife.

"Oh shut up." Was the reply he got.

**When Artemis questioned the girls, they would explain their stories, usually horrific tales of abuse both physical and sexual. **

Everyone in the room growled when they heard that sentence. They hated it when people were abused.

**They said the man would show up and rescue them while dealing horrific fates to their abusers. When asked about the man the young girls would smile and say that he was nice and caring, like a big brother who came to their rescue. **

"'Blake' is our big brother." Chloe said happily.

Blake ruffled her hair to response, something that greatly annoyed her. "P-Blake! Don't do that." She exclaimed, nearly saying Blake's real name.

**When they described the man, the girls gave the same descriptions as the campers, brown hair and brown eyes. The only clue to his identity was the name Blake. Despite how angry Artemis was that the man managed to sneak into her camp unnoticed, she couldn't help but hold a small amount of respect for the man. **

"Small?" Blake asked, feigning mock hurt. "You hurt me Arty, you really do."

"Doofus." Future Artemis replied with a smile, before giving him a kiss.

Zeus and Apollo's face reddened at the sight. It was quite plausible to say that they were pissed.

**From the young girls' stories, the man dealt with abusive men in a way that was just as, if not more brutally than Artemis did.**

Past Artemis stared at Blake in shock. "How much worse?" she asked.

"I think the most brutal that I'd ever got was when I rescued Diana. Her old life is a story not for the faint hearted so I'll spare you the details. But anyway, after I found out what her step father was planning to do with her, I lost my temper… big time.

Let's just say that he is probably the first man in existence to have his manhood burnt off with Greek fire before having a baseball bat rammed down his throat."

The occupants of the room, except Blake, Future Artemis, Past Artemis and the Hunters paled considerably. The males in the room gripped their manhood's just to make sure they were still intact.

"You kill mortal?" Hades asked with a slight smirk.

Blake shrugged like it was no big deal. "Only the ones that deserve it."

After a lengthy silence, Past Artemis carried on reading.

**Zeus ordered the man be found and brought to Olympus so his identity could be revealed. Despite their best efforts, neither the hunters nor any gods sent could find this man. He was an enigma. **

"Ooo, I like it. Blake: The Enigma" Blake joked. "Kinda catchy."

**He appeared when needed by demigods but vanished before his identity or origins could be discovered.**

"Just like a ninja." Blake added. The male population, except a seething Zeus and Apollo, let a chuckle escape their mouths.

**The hunters were currently tracking Echidna and the Chimera and were currently a little ways outside of Chicago. As they travelled, they were ambushed by a small army of monsters consisting of Cyclops, Dracaena, Empousa and Hellhounds. A number of hunters were injured when they were caught by surprise. The remaining hunters tried to protect the wounded ones but were starting to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of monsters.**

"W-What?" Past Artemis said in fear of losing her hunters.

"Don't worry, younger me –gods that felt strange to say- a certain _'ninja'_ comes to out-your aid."

**Thalia was firing arrows and fast as she could but the monsters were closing in fast. As she fired, she didn't see a Cyclops sneaking up to her left. Artemis noticed but couldn't reach her in time. Thalia turned just in time to see the monster's club raised to strike her down. As she braced herself for the impact, she closed her eyes. **

"NO!" Zeus yelled, temporarily forgetting his anger towards 'Blake'.

"It's okay dad, I didn't get hurt." Future Thalia told her father causing the King of the Gods to breathe a sigh of relief and resumed aiming a deathly glare towards 'Blake'.

**The strike never came. She opened her eyes to see and arrow imbedded in the Cyclop's forehead before it crumbled to dust. What shocked her was that the arrow was not silver, it was black.**

**Thalia turned to see monsters begin getting picked off by black arrows as soon as they came within ten feet of the hunters. She looked to her right to see a man firing arrows at speeds and accuracy that rivaled even the best hunters. The monster army finally seemed to notice the man and a sent a wave of monsters toward him.**

**Instead of defending himself the man strapped his bow to his back. He calmly pulled out two golden hunting knives and when the monsters were ten feet away from him, the blades lit on fire.**

"Fire?" Hephaestus asked. "Are you my son?"

Blake shook his head at the blacksmith.

**Thalia and the hunters watched in awe while they continued to fire arrows as the man charged into the monster ranks. They were stunned at the speed and grace at which the man fought. His technique was flawless as he sliced from monster to monster, wasting less than a second before moving to the next monster. The hunters began to think he was a god who had come to their aide.**

"Nope, just a seemingly normal demigod." Blake said cryptically.

**After decapitating the last Empousa, the man sheathed his knives and turned to the small number of monsters who still fought the hunters. He lit his hands on fire before sending two massive fireballs into the center of the monsters. The few that survived were quickly picked off by the silver arrows of the hunters.**

"There's only two people I know that has 'fire' as part of their domains," Athena though out loud. "Hephaestus and Hestia-"

"HESTIA! YOU BROKE YOU OATH!" Zeus bellowed, raising his master bolt and aiming it at his older sister.

With speeds that would make Hermes jealous, Blake was off the couch and in front of Zeus. His eye were aflame and he held a murderous expression on his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Blake said serious.

"And why not? She broke her oath and _you_ are a forbidden child." Zeus sneered.

"Only half right, I'm afraid. Lady Hestia is not my mother but she is a motherly figure towards me." Blake said with his face void of any emotion.

Reluctantly, Zeus lowered his bolt and slumped in his throne. Blake disappeared from where he stood and reappeared on the couch next to his wife.

**As the final monster dissolved, the hunters turned their bows toward the man who dropped to a knee bowing. He knew what was coming. A flash of silver appeared in front of him and the goddess Artemis stood with her hunting knives out. She was surprised to see the man already bowing.**

"Of course I bowed; I'm a very respectful person." Blake said earning snickers from his wife, cousin and sisters.

"Pfft. You? Respectful?" Future Thalia scoffed. "IF you're respectful then I'm a satyr."

"HA! I so knew that you had hairy goat legs." Blake teased causing Future Thalia to blush.

Instead of relying, Future Thalia smacked 'Blake' upside the head before giving him an electric shock.

**"Who are you?" She yelled at him.**

**The man kept his head down, "I will tell you but it is not for your hunter's ears." He said respectfully.**

"See, Thals? I can be respectful and you've just admitted to being a satyr." Blake teased, receiving another smack from Future Thalia and his wife.

"Remind me again why I put up with you guy?" Blake asked with a grin.

"Cos we're fabulous." Chloe stated proudly.

"Cos we're awesome." Future Thalia added.

"Cos you loooove us." Zoe chimmed in.

"Because you love spending the nights with me." Artemis whispered to her husband causing him to flush a bright red.

"Touché." Blake conceded.

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?"**

**The man kept his head down but extended his arm for the goddess to see. "I seek the company of Lady Diana for this conversation and your hunters may not understand where I come from." He said in a respectful tone.**

"Wait, you're Roman?" Athena asked.

Blake gave her a sly smile before the gods all changed to their Roman forms. When none of them could determine whether or not Blake was their son, they switched back.

"What do you mean Romans?" Malcolm asked.

"It's better if it was explained later." Blake said. "Now hurry up and finish the chapter. You're all going to love the ending." Blake said with a smile.

**Artemis was surprised. She looked at his arm and saw the SPQR tattoo along with the bars for each year of service. She only saw one bar which was odd for such an old demigod. But what shocked her most was that instead of one symbol of his godly parent, he had two.**

"Wait, what? I thought you were a demigod. How can you have two godly parents." Demeter asked.

"You'll find out in a minute or so."

**And they were the symbols of the two least likely goddesses to have a demigod other than herself. The symbols of Vesta and Juno were clearly tattooed on his arm.**

"WHAT!" Zeus bellowed. "How did you two have a demigod child?"

"We are Blake's patron's." Hestia said with a smile. Hera nodded but she did so hesitantly. She wondered what her husband's reaction would be like when he found out that she had adopted a child."

"When who's his _true_ godly parent?" Zeus asked.

"Spoilers." Blake cryptically said.

**"Why do you have the symbols of Juno and Vesta tattooed on your arm?" She asked suspiciously.**

**The man sighed, "They are my patrons. I have not spoken to my father in many years." He said in a sad tone.**

**Artemis wanted to question him more about it but decided to wait until later.**

**"Why are you here?" She asked.**

**"I was bringing a young maiden to your camp when I saw the monsters ambush your hunters. The girl is hidden in the branches of a tree in the woods one hundred yards to my left. I told her to wait until the monsters were gone and for me to come get her." He answered calmly.**

**"Show me your face!" Artemis demanded, realizing this was probably the man she had failed to locate.**

**He looked up at her with brown eyes and brown hair.**

**"You're the man who has been rescuing demigods while avoiding the gods. How dare you enter my hunter's camp without my permission?" Artemis hissed in outrage.**

"Oooo, Arty's mad." Blake teased. "There's only one thing worse than an enraged Artemis. A hormonal Artemis having mood swings." He added.

"Hey," Future Artemis yelled. "You got me pregnant!" she stated.

"I didn't hear you complaining!" Blake said in his own defence, causing Artemis to turn red at what they were talking about so openly and almost casually.

"Eww, Per-Blake! I don't need to know about what my brother does in his spare time." Chloe cried, nearly using his proper name.

Blake chuckled and ruffled Chloe's hair... again, causing her to fold her arms and huff at his actions.

"It's not as if you sound-proofed the tent, either." Future Thalia added causing the husband and wife to blush.

By now, Zeus was shaking with rage and was red in the face. Apollo's hand was twitching near his bow and he had a deep scowl on his face.

To save herself, and her future self, some embarrassment, Past Artemis continued to read.

**The man looked directly into the goddess' silver eyes, "I meant no disrespect Lady Artemis. I simply wished to provide the girls with a home they would feel safe in. Their lives were not good when I found them. I did not want to bring them to Camp Half Blood as they would not be comfortable around male demigods."**

**Something about his face seemed very familiar to Artemis for some reason but she couldn't think of where she had seen this man before.**

**She narrowed her eyes at the man but saw no deceit in his words. She decided she would take him to Olympus as her father ordered where the council could question the demigod.**

**She ordered him to follow her back into her camp. When they reached the camp, three of the newest hunters threw themselves at him squealing in delight.**

**"Blake!" They yelled as they hugged him tightly. Artemis looked shocked. These were the hunters he had apparently brought to the hunt and all were terrified of men. They were even scared of the older hunters. She had never seen them so happy since coming to the hunt.**

**The man, Blake, smiled at the girls, "I see you have found a home here Christy, Megan, and Diana." He said in a happy tone.**

"Thank you for bringing us to the hunt, Blake." Christy said. "I've never been so happy."

"Me too." Megan added.

"Same here." Diana said.

"I'm glad. In a year or so, you're going to be seeing a lot more of me." Blake said to the three girls with a warm smile.

"Oh great." Somebody groaned. Blake looked for the source of the groan and sighed when he found out it came from Phoebe.

"Actually, Phoebe, we're quite good friends now. Especially after we paid… the person that hurt Zoe all those years ago… a visit." Blake told the huntress.

Phoebe's eyes widened. "Did we kill him?" she asked excitedly.

"Sadly no. But we won't be seeing any children from him any time soon." He said giving her a wink.

**Artemis sent two hunters to retrieve the girl hidden in the woods and brought Blake to her tent once he managed to detach the gleeful girls from him. He looked up to see some hunters glaring at him while some looked at him confused or shocked. He followed Artemis into her tent.**

**Artemis eyed the man warily, "You say you are Roman yet you seem to be fully aware of the Greeks. Explain." Artemis demanded.**

"I think we'd all like to know that." Athena said.

"We'd like to know what you mean by Romans" Malcolm said.

"All in due time." Blake smiled.

**Blake looked at the goddess warily before sighing, "I never said I was Roman Lady Artemis. From what my patrons tell me, I am different. Apparently my father visited my mother in both his aspects rather than one. When she saw my father she saw a combination of both aspects. Thus, I am apparently a child of both Greece and Rome."**

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Zeus bellowed.

"Actually, it's not." Hera said. "Hestia and I did a lot of research into and ultimately we found out that out champion is indeed a child of both Rome and Greece."

"Well then, this child cannot be allowed to live." Zeus argued. Hera was about to slap her huband before Blake spoke up.

"Erm, just to point out, I'm nearly 40 years old." Blake said sheepishly.

"How? You look about 17." Aphrodite asked. "A very hot 17 year old." She added giving him a wink.

"One moment." Blake said before disappearing in a flash of flames.

"Where did he go?-" Poseidon asked before being cut off by a flash of flames.

Blake reappeared in the couch next to his wife.

"Sorry about that. I had to puke." Blake said causing everybody, even Zeus and Apollo, except Aphrodite and her children to laugh.

"I'm I not pretty enough for you, Blake?" Aphrodite asked sultrily.

"Compared to Artemis? Your beauty could rival Typhon's." Was Blake's reply.

This comment was met with another round of laughter.

**"That isn't possible." She argued. The goddess shimmered until she stood in her Roman aspect Diana.**

**"How do I know you tell the truth?" She asked suspiciously, in Latin.**

**"I am only telling you what my patrons told me. I was not aware until a few years ago." He answered in perfect Latin.**

**Diana shifted back to Artemis and stared at the man confused. He was the first demigod of his kind in history.**

"Yes he is." Zeus mumbled. "He could be a threat."

"Paranoid much, Zeus" Blake asked with a cocky grin. "I've loyal to Olympus; after all, my patrons, father and wife are amongst the council.

**"Who is your father?" She asked less threateningly.**

**The man looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I cannot reveal that. My patrons told me to keep the information to myself."**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "You dare defy a goddess?"**

**Blake shook his head, "I do not wish to, but I cannot defy my patrons."**

**Artemis stared Blake, her eyes still narrowed. She decided to search his memories. As soon as she tried, she was shocked to find herself blocked. She looked at Blake to find his eyes glowing brown with power. Her eyes widened before she scowled.**

**"I could just kill you." She threatened.**

"No you couldn't. Well you probably could have then and there, but now? No chance, my love." He said kissing his wife.

**Surprisingly Blake shrugged. "Go ahead if you must. I have seen enough of the terrible things in this world for one lifetime anyway."**

**Artemis's eyes widened before she sneered, "Very well, you can come to Olympus where my father can decide your fate."**

**Blake looked worried for a minute but then he smirked, "How about another deal?"**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow, "And what do you have that I would want?"**

**"I propose a wager. If you beat me in an archery competition, I will reveal everything you want to know about me as well as come peacefully with you to Olympus. If I win, I leave your camp in peace until we meet again." Blake asked hopefully.**

Many people laughed. "You can't beat a goddess of archery at archery." Apollo sneered.

"We'll see." Blake replied with a knowing smirk.

**Artemis laughed, "You think you can defeat the goddess of Archery in an archery competition? You are just another foolish man. I accept your challenge **_**boy."**_

**Blake smiled and nodded. Artemis scowled but led the man to the archery range. The hunters gathered around smirking in anticipation of the man's humiliation.**

**"Ten arrows each, fired continuously. Whoever is more accurate wins." Artemis said with a smirk.**

"Wow that is an easy competition, Arty." Apollo teased, momentarily forgetting about the man who had knocked up his sister.

"Shut up!" Past Artemis snapped.

**Blake nodded and pulled his bow off his back and notched an arrow.**

**"Begin!" Thalia yelled.**

**Both Artemis and the man fired arrows at amazing speeds. Within seconds, both were finished. Artemis stared at her formation triumphantly, not even taking the time to look at the man's.**

**Then she heard words that sent a chill down her back, "I..It…It's a t..tie." Thalia stuttered out.**

Many of the gods exploded into fits of giggles. Apollo was jumping up and down shouting "Arty lost," over and over again.

"Like you said, Apollo, it was an easy competition." 'Blake' told his cousin/brother-in-law.

**Artemis froze. She looked at Blake's target to see an identical formation.**

**"I'm sorry for challenging you Lady Artemis. But since I did not lose, I will not be coming to Olympus." Blake said apologetically before taking a step back. Artemis turned to look at him shocked but before she could speak the man vanished into a flash of flames.**

**Artemis stared at the spot the man vanished from in confusion. He could have escaped whenever he wanted. Did he simply want to humiliate her? She became furious before turning to hunters who also looked stunned.**

"I didn't do it to humiliate her at all. If I was to just simply teleport away then it would have made me look like a coward so instead I won my freedom." Blake said earnestly. "And besides, I only humiliate Arty when the name of a day end in 'y'." he added.

"B-But that's every day." Future Artemis realised.

"Exactly." Blake whispered to his wife, kissing her and then stroking her pregnant belly.

**"Camp here for the night. I must go to Olympus." She ordered before vanishing in a flash of silver. Once the council had been gathered, thirteen gods and goddesses looked at Artemis expectantly.**

**"Why have you called this meeting daughter?" Zeus bellowed.**

**"I had the man who has been rescuing demigods for the past few years in my hunter's camp today." Artemis said quietly.**

**Zeus' eyes widened, "Then why isn't he in front of the council?" He demanded.**

**Artemis looked at the ground, "He challenged me to a competition in archery. The stakes were that if he lost he would come to Olympus peacefully. If he won, I would let him leave in peace."**

**Zeus looked at her oddly, "Well, then why isn't he here?"**

"Because he won!" Hermes said with a huge grin on his face.

**"Oh my Gods...You lost didn't you?" Apollo asked before breaking down laughing at his sister.**

**Artemis looked at her brother furiously, "I didn't lose. It was a tie." She growled.**

**Apollo just continued to laugh loudly, a few others joined him laughing quietly at the prideful goddess' look of rage.**

**Before anyone could speak Artemis turned her eyes to Hera, "But father, I know two people who have known his identity from the beginning."**

**"What? Who knows of this man?" Zeus yelled angrily.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes at Hera, "Ask you wife. Apparently she and Hestia are the man's patrons."**

**Zeus turned on his wife with a look of rage on his face, "What? How do you know this man?" He growled.**

"The way you say that, it sounds like you think that I'm having an affair. I have never, and never will cheat on you… despite how many times you have cheated on me." Hera growled.

**Hera smirked, "He is our champion. His identity is a secret that we will not share." Hera said as Hestia nodded in agreement.**

**"How dare you two keep this information from Olympus? This man could become a threat. He must be brought here immediately." Zeus bellowed.**

**Hera shook her head, "He is our champion. How could he be a threat to Olympus? He is loyal to us." She asked disbelievingly.**

"HA! Dad got owned." Hermes said as he and Apollo hi-fived each other.

**Zeus' face reddened, "You will bring him to Olympus or I shall cast him into Tartarus for eternity." He yelled.**

"Been there done that." Blake said with a slight smile on his face.

"W-What?" Hera and Hestia stuttered.

"Oh… erm, lets continue reading, eh?" was Blake's nervous reply.

**Hera and Hestia stood up enraged, "You will do no such thing. He is under our protection." Hera hissed as Hestia nodded in agreement, her eyes ablaze with anger.**

**Zeus seemed shocked by their protectiveness, "I order he be brought to Olympus immediately or I will order Artemis to hunt this man. I will also dispatch every god and goddess available to kill this man at first sight." Zeus threatened.**

_Hey, I've defeated a couple of primordial and giants. I think I could handle a few gods._ Blake mused mentally.

**Hera looked ready to attack her husband but Hestia put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"It's time he came home sister. He can resume his missions after." Hestia said softly.**

**Hera scowled and turned to her husband, "We will bring him to Olympus, but he will not be touched. You will let him leave in peace and every god or goddess in this room with swear to not reveal his identity outside the council. He is our champion and he will remain afterword."**

**Zeus looked shocked but narrowed his eyes, "Very well Hera. Well will agree to your terms as long as the man is not a threat."**

**"Swear it on the Styx. All of you. Or we will hide him where you will never find him and you will make two new enemies within the council." Hera hissed at Zeus.**

"You didn't have to do that for me, you know." Blake muttered seriously.

**Zeus' nostrils flared but Poseidon put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Peace brother. They say he is not a threat so their conditions are agreeable."**

**Zeus looked like he wanted to argue but sighed, "Very well. We the council swear on the River Styx to your terms, **_**wife."**_

**Thunder rumbled outside the throne room. Hera smiled triumphantly and vanished in flash of light. She reappeared a moment later with a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around the room in confusion.**

**"Why am I here?" He asked suspiciously.**

**Hera looked at him sadly, "We had no choice. They were going to hunt you down and kill you. Apparently **_**Artemis**_** couldn't handle the fact she didn't beat you in archery." Hera said glaring at Artemis who glared right back.**

**The man looked angry, "What? I haven't done enough for Olympus? I can't have five years of peace?" He asked angrily.**

_5 years?_ Athena mentally said. _Not seen his father in many years… wait, Perseus?_

**"What do you mean **_**boy**_**? You've never been here before." Artemis sneered at him.**

Blake stood up from the couch and made his way to the centre of the throne room.

"What are you doing, boy?" Zeus growled.

"Well if it's all the same, I'd rather not get doggie-piled somewhere where my pregnant wife could get hurt." Was 'Blake's' reply.

"What do you mean?" Poseidon asked.

Instead of replying, Blake gestured for Past Artemis to read on.

**Hera smirked, "Watch your mouth when you speak to my champion Artemis. You'd still be stuck under the sky without him."**

Loud gasps echoed throughout the room. With a snap of his fingers, Blake's brown hair grew darker, his eyes got lighter and he grew and extra few inches in height. When the transformation was complete, instead of the brown hair, brown eyed man called Blake, there was a black-haired, sea green eyed Percy Jackson in his place.

**Artemis eyes widened in realization as Hera snapped her fingers. The man's hair turned jet black and his eyes turned the sea green they used to be except they now had strips of brown in them.**

**Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**

Almost immediately, Percy was tackled to the floor by a crowd of crying campers, his father, younger version of his cousin, a smiling patron and grinning adopted mother.

"PERCY!" the entire room screamed in joy before many campers, Percy's friends and several gods such as Hermes, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hera and Hestia all tackled him to the floor.

* * *

**UPDATED!**

**AN: Okay so ive decided to take the last paragraph out from the old draft because i felt that Zeus was too accepting of his daughters relationship. I wanted to prolong Zeus' reaction of the fact that his favourite daughter got married and lost her virginity.**

**Next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow. Sorry to all those that i told would get a chapter last friday but im very busy at the moment. I have many exams to prep for and a lot of revision and coursework to do. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Almost immediately, Percy was tackled to the floor by a crowd of crying campers, his father, younger version of his cousin, a smiling patron and grinning adopted mother._

"_PERCY!" the entire room screamed in joy before many campers, Percy's friends and several gods such as Hermes, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hera and Hestia all tackled him to the floor._

Once he managed to shake them off and stand up, he gave them his trademark lopsided grin and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Umm, hey guys." Percy said.

Past Artemis almost fainted on the spot.

"I-you-me-married-babies?" she choked before collapsing on her throne.

"Who would have thought that the great goddess, Artemis, was capable of fainting?" Percy jokingly whispered to his wife.

In response, he was socked in his arm by said heavily pregnant and hormonal wife.

"Ow"

Zeus didn't look too good either. His face had lost colour and his skin complexion could almost rival Hades'. He kept opening and closing his mouth but no words would come out.

Hera and Hestia were staring at their son and patron (respectively) with their mouths wide open. They couldn't believe it; in this time, they were still trying to get Percy out of his depressed state but seeing him happy like this really made them smile.

Poseidon looked like he was having a stroke. He mirrored Zeus' reaction at the fact that he had married Artemis but couldn't help but smile at the fact that his son was alive and happy.

"P-Percy?" Poseidon said. "Where have you been these 4 years?"

"Oh, you know; rescuing demigods under a new identity and illegally entering the hunter's camp. Nothing too major." He joked before being punched in the face and knocked to the floor.

"4 YEARS! 4 YEARS AND NOT 1 WORD FROM YOU. DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?" screamed the younger version of Thalia.

"Argh." Percy groaned, returning to his feet. "Missed you too Thals."

Many of Percy's old friends, Poseidon, Hera and Hestia gasped.

"You're immortal?" Hera asked her son.

"Yup," the son of Poseidon and Hera replied, popping the 'p'. "Looks like you're gonna have to put up with me for eternity mo-my lady." Percy said, nearly letting slip that Hera was his mother.

Hera squealed in delight before hugging her son tightly. She loved the fact that her son was now immortal and would never leave her.

Everyone looked at Percy with wide mouths.

"What? We're very close." Percy said with a shrug.

Everyone returned to their seats and their attention was turned to the saviour of Olympus.

Past Artemis groaned from her throne. "Ugh… strange dream… future me… married… pregnant."

When she was properly sat upright, she looked directly at Percy.

"YOU MEAN IT WASN'T A DREAM!?" she screamed, snapping Zeus out of his state of shock.

"he he," he laughed nervously. "Nope, me and you are married and expecting twins."

Past Artemis looked like she was going to faint again but Percy clapped his hands and summoned a glass of water into her hand.

After receiving many strange looks, he flushed at all the attention he was getting.

"Champion of Hestia, remember?"

"P-Perseus." Zeus said. "Can you please tell me why my daughter is married and has been knocked up by a SON OF POSEIDON?" he said, shouting the last 3 words.

"Oh, well you see, we fell in love and-" Percy began.

"No I get why you would get married. What I want to know is _why_ did I allow such a thing?" Zeus asked giving the son of Poseidon and Hera a glare.

As Percy was about to respond, his mother spoke for him.

"Does it matter Zeus? They're both happy and I know that despite you being glad that Artemis remained a virgin for thousands of years, you always wanted her to bare you a grandchild." The Queen of Olympus stated.

"I-you-but-but that's not the point. I would only let someone worthy marry my little girl." Zeus argued causing both Artemis' to blush in embarrassment.

"Come on, Uncle. I know that you were saddened by my disappearance too." Percy chimed in giving his uncle a smile. "I kinda read ahead before everyone got sent here." He added.

"Well yes; you did us a favour and you're extremely powerful." Zeus tried to lie.

"Come on daddy," Future Artemis said, giving her father a rather cute pout. If we read the book, you'll find out why Percy is the best man on the planet. He makes me happy and I know he'll never break my heart."

"But-I-very well. I shall read this book before passing judgement but if I get the slightest inkling that you are unworthy of my daughter, I'll send you to Tartarus for a few decades." Zeus threated.

"Thank you, Uncle. You won't be disappointed, I promise. Now who's reading the next chapt-" Percy said before cutting himself off with a sad look on his face.

"Percy, what's wrong, love?" his wife asked.

"They don't know about mom and Paul." He answered sadly.

Nobody caught the sad look on Hera and Hestia's face; or the guilty one that Hades' held or the curious one that Poseidon had. Future Artemis gave her husband's hand a squeeze and a peck on the cheek.

"It'll be alright. You've spoken to your mother and she'd happy."

"Yeah, you're right. So, who's reading now?" Percy asked the crowd.

"I will Kelp Head." Future Thalia said, getting up and picking the book up from the floor of Past Artemis' throne (that she'd dropped when she fainted) and returned to the couch.

"WAIT, Dad, how can you be okay with this? Artemis swore on the Styx to remain a virgin for eternity. _That _Sea-Spawn needs to be punished for ruining my sister's reputation as a maiden goddess." Apollo practically yelled.

"No, Apollo. I-We- will pass judgement further into the story. You will not take action against Perseus until we have judged his actions." Zeus replied, giving his immature son a warning glare.

"But-fine." He said defeatedly. "This isn't over Perseus. You hurt my little sis' and I'll end you." He growled.

"For the love of father. I'm _OLDER_ than you." Past Artemis yelled.

Percy chuckled loudly. "You two don't change much." He said addressing his wife but allowing everyone to hear.

"I'm not that bad." Future Artemis pouted.

"No, you're right." Percy said sarcastically. "You only fire a cluster of arrows at him when he tries to make out that he's older." Percy added making his wife blush.

"And it got worse when you got pregnant. Your hormones were out of place and you 'borrowed'" he said making quotation marks with his fingers. "your dad's bolt and blasted him off Olympus."

Everyone laughed while the Sun God paled.

"I really do go overboard, huh?" he asked but I came out more of a statement.

"You're lucky I managed to catch him before he destroyed half of Central Park."

"It was an accident." Artemis whined.

"Whatever floats your boat, love." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Wait, what do you mean you caught Apollo?" Athena asked.

Percy smirked. "Spoilers."

He gestured for the future version of Thalia to start reading the next chapter.

**Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**

**The council stared at the son of Poseidon in shocked silence. It was broken by a teary eyed sea god bounding off his throne and grabbing his son in a tight embrace.**

**"Where have you been Percy?" Poseidon asked as he held on to his son as if he were about to disappear.**

**Percy looked at his father sadly, "Traveling. I needed some time to clear my head after everything that happened."**

**Poseidon looked at his son worriedly. Percy didn't have any of the happiness that used to be easily seen in his features. Despite his worry, Poseidon was just grateful to know that his son was safe and back in front of him.**

**Zeus cleared his throat behind the reunited son and father.**

"Always were one to ruin a happy moment, eh brother?" hades joked.

**"Perseus, I believe we have some questions for you." Zeus asked as he looked between his wife and the demigod suspiciously.**

"You seriously thought I was having an affair?" Hera asked her husband and face palmed at his future self's stupidity.

"It hasn't happened yet." He argued.

**Percy nodded, knowing this would be a long council meeting.**

"When isn't it a long council meeting?" Hermes laughed earning a nod from many gods.

**"How is that you have become my wife's champion, along with Hestia's? Zeus asked suspiciously.**

**Hera rolled her eyes at her husband's paranoia. As if he had the right to question her relationship with a man.**

"Erm…" Zeus tried to say.

**Percy's eyes darkened and they glowed with a brownish light that unsettled a number of gods and goddesses.**

**"I owe her and Hestia my life. Without them, I would be in Tartarus at the moment." Percy said coldly.**

"WHAT?!" Poseidon screamed causing a small earthquake to hit Seattle.

"You'll find out soon, Dad. Just keep those earthquakes and storms under control okay? We don't want to alter the future or it may not end well for Olympus." Percy said seriously. Poseidon just nodded.

**"What? What are you talking about Percy?" Poseidon demanded as he looked at Hera suspiciously.**

**Percy shook his head, "After I left Camp Half Blood, I was planning on traveling for a while, just hunting monsters to blow off some of my anger. Before I left, I went to visit my mother." Percy explained as his body tensed. His eyes caught fire and most of the Olympians jumped back in shock. **

Percy looked down sadly. A part of him still blamed himself for her and Paul's death despite the amount of reassurances that he got from his friends and family.

"Oh Gods. What happened?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

When he realised that he wasn't going to get a reply, he looked at Future Thalia as a signal to read on.

**Hera and Hestia quickly made their way over to Percy. Hera put a hand on his shoulder and whispered soothing words in his ear while Hestia held his hand comfortingly. The Olympians stared at the interaction between the three with wide eyes.**

**Percy calmed at the comfort of his two patrons. He looked back toward Zeus and his father.**

**"When I got there, both she and her fiancé Paul were dead. **

"NO!" Poseidon shouted as tears leaked from his eyes. Percy got up and walked over to his father before hugging him whispering that it was alright and that Sally was happy in Elysium. After a few moments, he returned to his seat next to his wife.

**All that I found was a note from their killer." Percy spat angrily.**

"W-Who?" Poseidon asked, as tears continued to trail down his cheeks. Instead of replying, he snuck a glance at Athena who suddenly caught on.

"Oh, Perseus. I'm so sorry." She said as a lone tear escaped her eyes.

"It's okay Lady Athena, I don't blame you." Percy said solemnly, taking his wife's hand in his.

"YOUR DAUGHTER!" Poseiodn roared at Athena and raised his trident and firing a blast of steaming hot water at the Wisdom Goddess.

"NO!" Percy shouted before disappearing in a flash of flames and reappearing in front of Athena with his hand held in front of him. His lit up with Greek fire and met the water head on. 2 seconds later, all that was left was a load of steam which Percy turned back into water and allowed to float out of the throne room doors.

"Why would you defend her?" Poseidon asked his son in shock.

"Because it's not her fault; she didn't make Annabeth kill mom and Paul and besides, Annabeth got what she deserved."

"She deserves worse than Tartarus." Poseidon grumbled.

"Oh, she got worse. Didn't she Zoe?" Percy said with a large smile.

"Haha, she did, brother." Zoe replied.

**Poseidon stood from his throne in a rage, "What? Who killed them? I will drag them to Tartarus for eternity."**

**Percy's eyes darkened and he turned toward Athena, "She already is in Tartarus."**

**Athena's eyes widened and a look of horror crossed her face. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. He walked over and handed it to the stunned goddess.**

**The throne room shook violently. Everyone looked at Poseidon to see his eyes were such a dark green they were almost black.**

**"Read it." Poseidon growled at his longtime rival.**

"I'm not going to lie. You looked pretty scary like that Dad." Percy told his father.

**Athena paled a bit and looked at the note, reading it quickly to herself. When she finished, the first tears anyone had ever seen from the Goddess of Wisdom fell from her eyes. She shook her head, "I..I can't."**

**Poseidon slammed his trident into the throne room floor causing a crater, "READ IT!" He bellowed at the Wisdom Goddess.**

**Athena looked at her father who shook his head, "Read the note Athena, he deserves to know."**

**Athena steeled her nerves as best she could before looking at the note again.**

**"Dear Percy,**

**If you're reading this, then you somehow won the war. If that's the case, I thought I would leave you with a parting gift. Your parents are dead because you were dumb enough to think I would love you.**

**Enjoy life alone,**

**Annabeth"**

**Athena finished before looking over at Poseidon expecting him to try to blast her.**

To be honest, she thought he would do so again and she felt lucky to have Perseus in front of her still.

All the females in the room, including Past Artemis and the girls that came from the future all had tears in their eyes. It took Future Thalia a while to clear her vision and read again.

**Instead Poseidon was slumped in his throne with his head in his hands as he sobbed. She looked at Percy expecting the same but he was just standing with an emotionless face as he glared at the floor. Demeter and Hestia were trying to comfort their brother as best they could.**

**After several minutes, Poseidon collected himself enough to sit in his throne and wait to hear more about his son.**

**Athena turned to Percy, "Perseus, I'm sorry…." She started before Percy interrupted her.**

**"Don't Lady Athena. You don't owe me an apology. Despite hating me, I know you would not stoop as low as to hurt my mother. She may have been your daughter but she made her own choices. I know you did not raise her to be a traitor. I hold no grudge against you. My mother's death was only two people's fault, your daughter's and my own." Percy said in an emotionless tone.**

"Perseus." Hera scolded. "We've been over this; it wasn't your fault."

"I know mo-my lady." He said, nearly slipping up again. Unfortunately, Athena heard him. "I don't think like that anymore." He reassured his adoptive mother.

**Athena stared at Percy shocked. She assumed he would blame her. She looked at him sadly, "Percy, I am sorry for judging you so harshly all those years ago but you need to know that your mother's death is no one's fault but Annabeth's."**

**At the mention of her name, Percy's fists clenched in rage. A comforting squeeze of his shoulder from Hera caused him to relax. Everyone stared at the two strangely. Before Percy could respond to Athena, Poseidon spoke up.**

**"Percy what did you mean when you said you would be in Tartarus without Hera and Hestia?" He asked nervously.**

"You know, Tartarus is quite a nice place for a vacation… if you into all that doom and gloom stuff. And not to forget the constant fight for your life and angry monsters and titans." Percy joked earning a small smile from Hermes and Apollo (no matter how much he tried to hide it glare at his future-brother-in-law).

Future Artemis and Zoe smacked him upside the head in unison.

"Thanks guys, I feel soooo loved." He muttered.

**Hera answered before Percy could, "My sister and I were watching Percy in her hearth when he discovered his parents. We looked into his mind and saw his intentions of traveling to Hades' realm to enter Tartarus, sacrificing his life in exchange for the chance of revenge against Athena's daughter. We managed to convince him not to and instead become our champion. Now he rescues demigods we send him after in the hopes they won't face a life like the one Percy has had to live."**

"Percy rescued me as well." Chloe happily chimed in. Despite being 13 years old, she still retained that happy-go-lucky trait that she had when she first met Percy.

"H-He did?" Athena asked, shocked that Percy would even consider helping one of her children. When she received a nod from both Percy and Chloe, she suddenly gasped. "Then what happened to your father?"

"Daddy died and I was forced to live with my uncle. Percy saved me from many bad things that day." She told her mother who shed a tear at her daughters experience.

All the goddess, hunters, female campers and most males growled when they heard this.

"Thank you, Perseus." Athena said, swallowing her pride and hugging her daughter's saviour. Percy returned to the couch and took his wife's hand in his again. Artemis gave him a kiss and rubbed the inside of his thigh. It's probably worth mention that while Artemis has been pregnant, she developed some weird cravings; she suddenly had a craving for shrimp, something that slightly upset Percy (as all sea creatures were effectively his brothers), and had an intense craving/addiction to love making (not that Percy minded).

"Not now, love." Percy whispered to his horny wife. "Just wait for when we settle down for the night. Something tells me that we might be spending a day or two here."

Future Artemis eagerly nodded in response before.

Despite now knowing what they were talking about, Artemis had seen the 'intimate contact' that her future self had done and was down right shocked.

**Poseidon paled at Hera's explanation. Everyone else stared at Hera in shock.**

**"I thought you hated Percy?" Apollo asked, speaking for the first time.**

"I know I do." Apollo growled so that only Hermes and Past Artemis heard him. Hermes gave him a disappointed look while Past Artemis ignored him. She didn't know what to think about having a wife and being heavily (roughly 8 months and 3 and half weeks) pregnant.

**Hera scowled at the sun god, "I disliked Percy at first. I thought he was rude and disrespectful. But after the reward ceremony on Olympus, he was trying to slip away unnoticed when he thought the throne room was empty. When he noticed I was still there, instead of ignoring me, he walked over and bowed. He apologized for speaking harshly to me after his quest in the Labyrinth and explained his reasons; I teleported him to Camp Half Blood so he wouldn't have to slip away from Olympus in appreciation for his apology. Before he left Camp Half Blood, he took the time to make a sacrifice to me, thanking me for helping him leave Olympus. So no Apollo, Percy here is actually my favorite demigod."**

"I don't know… you took a liking to Jason." Percy said teasing his mother.

"Jason?" Past Thalia asked, remembering her younger brother.

"Nope, you'll always be my favourite demigod." Hera said with a smile at her son.

**Everyone now stared at Percy in shock but he just kept his face emotionless.**

**"So now Percy rescues demigods for you and Hestia right? I thought you hated demigods?" Hermes asked.**

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." Zeus said.

**Hera shook her head, "Actually Percy convinced me to change my views of demigods. Hestia and I now try to help them when we can by sending Percy to rescue them so they don't have to face the horrors of abusive parents or relatives."**

**Most of the Olympians looked at Percy with smiles, happy he was helping their children. To their surprise, his face remained emotionless.**

**"What was with the disguise? Why didn't you just tell me who you were? Of all men you would have been the only one I allowed to enter the hunter's camp." Artemis asked, sounding a little hurt.**

"Aww, Arty already has a crush!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Oh boy." Percy grumbled.

"What?" Future Artemis and Past Artemis asked at the same time.

"I remember what's coming next." He replied with a shudder.

Future Artemis caught on and glared at the Love Goddess.

**Percy looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I was trying to remain hidden. I also apologize for challenging you to an archery competition. I was just trying to keep my identity a secret."**

**"Don't apologize Percy, you finally put her in her place when it comes to archery. Finally she can't say she is the best anymore." Apollo said happily. Artemis looked like she was about to yell at her brother but Percy spoke first.**

"Despite the fact that I hate you for taking my sister's maidenhood, I gotta admit that it's fun to rub it into Arty that she lost an archery competition." Apollo said with a small smile tugging his lips.

**"Actually she is. It wasn't a fair competition. I used the moisture in the air to aid the aim of my arrows. If I hadn't cheated, she would have won easily. She remains the best archer this world's ever seen." Percy said effectively shutting up Apollo. Artemis smirked triumphantly at her brother before turning to glare at Percy.**

"Wait, you cheated?" Apollo asked looking slightly disappointed that he didn't have any leverage over his sister.

Past Artemis smiled at that revelation before glaring at her future husband. "So you cheated?"

"Nope." Percy said cheekily, struggling to hold back a smile.

"Huh?" Apollo said, confused.

**"You cheated? So you did it just want to humiliate me?" She snapped at him.**

**Percy shook his head, "No, I wanted to keep my identity secret and you threatened to kill me when I didn't tell you. I did what I needed in order to prevent fighting one of goddesses I have the most respect for."**

**Artemis' eyes widened and she smiled a bit but her smile vanished when she saw Poseidon, Hestia and Hera glaring at her murderously. Artemis decided to keep quiet for now. She did hope to speak to Percy alone. She had wanted to ask him something for over 5 years now which was the main reason she was so angry she couldn't find him.**

"Oooo, she's going to ask him out." Aphrodite squealed causing Past Artemis to blush and everyone else to cover their ears.

**"So Perseus, now that you are back, will you be heading back to Camp Half Blood? They are in need to someone to lead their camp and have missed you dearly since your disappearance." Zeus asked hopefully.**

**"I believe you all swore an oath that Percy will be resuming his duties for Hestia and I. On top of that you are all bound by the Styx to keep Percy's identity a secret." Hera reminded everyone.**

**"Why does his identity need to remain hidden?" Aphrodite asked curiously.**

"Oh boy, here it comes." Percy groaned causing many to look at him strangely. "Just wait." Was all he said.

**"Percy Jackson is dead. He died in his mother's apartment 5 years ago. I have no desire to make any lasting connections with anyone. In my new identity, I can help demigods without any attachments. It works best for everyone that way." Percy replied in a cold tone.**

**Everyone stared at Percy with wide eyes; no one knew what to say to him after his declaration. Being the idiot she is Aphrodite of all people spoke up.**

"No surprised there then." Past Artemis grumbled.

Aphrodite looked hurt at that comment but ignored the maiden, or soon not-to-be-a-maiden, goddess.

**"You know Percy; you're more than welcome to make some temporary connections with me. You've filled out nicely in the last five years." Aphrodite said smiling seductively at the demigod.**

"Anyone got a barf bag?" Percy joked but internally, he did feel sick at Aphrodite's attempts to seduce him.

**Artemis glared at the love goddess. She also felt an ugly feeling building in her chest. She shook it off as sympathy for Perseus.**

Nobody caught the look that Apollo sent Percy; Well no one but Hera who glared back at the Son God.

**"No thanks." Percy said coldly to a now shocked love goddess.**

"Score on for Perce." Hermes joked earning a chuckle from most males.

**"Percy, you want to spend some time with me." Aphrodite said putting as much charmspeak as she could into her words.**

**Percy's eyes glowed brown before looking at Aphrodite distastefully again, "Like I said, no thank you."**

**"W..What? No one can resist my charmspeaking." Aphrodite said shocked.**

"Clearly he's someone that you can charm your way into bed with." Demeter said giving Percy a smile. He was the first person that she'd seen that flat out refused the temptations of the Love Goddess.

"You should have seen her attempts on my stag night." Percy mumbled but many heard him.

"WHAT?!" Future Artemis and Past Artemis yelled.

"Oops. Well lets just say that she turned up in Las Vegas in very little clothing. Not something I want to happen again… like ever. I really don't get what people see in her. She's like the biggest whore in history." Percy said with distaste.

All the goddess smiled at Percy and both Artemis' glared at the cowering Love Goddess, while all the males stared at Percy like he'd just told them that gods were really leprechauns (random right).

**Percy rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm special, or you're losing your touch."**

**Aphrodite eyes flashed dangerously, "Am I not pretty enough for you Percy?"**

"Not next to my Moony." He said, causing both Moon Goddess to blush and all the females, minus Aphrodite and the Hunters to coo.

**"No, I've just decided to follow a path like my patron Hestia or Artemis' hunters. Love cost me some of my best friends and my mother. I have no interest in a romantic relationship with anyone." Percy said without any emotion.**

"Of course that decision didn't turn out too well." Hermes joked.

"I'm not complaining." Percy replied before rubbing his hand across his wife's belly and feeling his children kick. This brought a huge smile to his face.

**Aphrodite gasped, "But Percy you can't let one person ruin it for the rest of us. You're far too sexy to follow those silly hunters."**

"I'd watch what you say. Those 'silly hunters' just happen to be my sisters… in my timeline." Percy warned Aphrodite.

**Artemis was about to snap at the goddess but Hera beat her to it, "You will leave my champion alone Aphrodite. He is free to love who he chooses but it is clear he has no interest in you." Hera snapped. Aphrodite huffed indignantly, already thinking of ways to get Percy into her bed.**

**"Back to more important matters," Zeus said in an annoyed tone. "I assume you remain loyal to Olympus Perseus, correct?"**

**Percy nodded, "Of course Lord Zeus. I apologize for hiding my identity. I was simply trying to spend some time trying to sort through my emotions. They are under control now and should the need arise, I will fight for Olympus just as I swore to you I would."**

**Zeus smiled, "Very good Perseus. It is good to have you back." Zeus said feeling relieved the mystery man was a powerful demigod loyal to Olympus.**

**"Percy, where have you been living for the past five years?" Poseidon asked wondering how his son has been living.**

**Percy shrugged, "I usually camp in the woods as I spend most of my time finding and bringing demigods to camp or sometimes to the hunters. When I am near New York I sometimes stay at my patron Lady Hestia's palace. I've also stayed at the Lotus Hotel a few times over the years."**

"WHAT?" Poseidon yelled.

**Poseidon's eyes widened, "What? Why would you stay in that cursed hotel? You could have been trapped!" Poseidon yelled incredulously.**

**Percy shook his head, "I am not a fool Dad. My patron Lady Hera's blessing protects my mind from being influenced by anyone trying to control me or search my mind without my permission." Percy explained as his eyes glowed brown again, earning a proud smile from Hera.**

**Poseidon looked shocked but recovered and gave both Hestia and Hera appreciative smiles. They both nodded and gave him warm smiles back.**

**"Well I believe the Hero of Olympus deserves better than that. Perseus a small palace shall be built for you on Olympus for those times when you are near New York." Zeus announced, earning a shocked but happy smile from his wife.**

**Percy looked surprised but nodded, "Thank you Lord Zeus that is very generous of you."**

**Zeus nodded, "My wife and sister's champion and my favorite nephew deserves no less."**

"Ha, told you that you liked me." Percy said with a smile.

**Everyone seemed shocked by Zeus' words but figured he was getting on his wife and Poseidon's good side. In truth, Zeus was actually rather fond of his nephew. Getting on his wife's good side was just an added benefit.**

Hera smiled at her husband and took his hand in hers.

**"Unless anyone has anything else to add, I believe this council is over. I remind you all to remember your oath about Perseus' identity lest you want to incur my wrath." Zeus said threateningly.**

**When no one said anything Zeus nodded, "Very well, council dismissed." He thundered,**

"Ha, pun." Hermes laughed. Several gods shook their heads at the Messenger God's childish nature.

**before vanishing in a bolt of lightning.**

**Most of the Olympians flashed out but a few stuck around to speak to Percy. Poseidon was the first to approach his son, grabbing him in a tight embrace.**

**"I know you're still hurting Percy but please don't disappear on me again. The past five years have been horrible not knowing if you were safe or not." Poseidon said nervously to his son.**

**Percy smiled sadly at his father. "I'm sorry about that Dad. I should have told you what happened but it was all still so fresh. I promise I won't vanish on you again."**

"I may have broken that promise." Percy told his dad. "But it was necessary."

When Poseidon was about to inquire what his son meant, Percy stopped him. "I won't spill it because it happens later on in the story."

**Poseidon smiled at Percy, "It's alright Percy. It's just good to have my son back at last."**

**Poseidon hugged him again before vanishing into a sea breeze.**

**Percy turned to find the throne room empty with the exception of his two patrons looking at him smiling.**

**Hestia walked over to Percy and pulled him into a warm hug.**

**"Well apparently you're getting your own palace, but since it's not built yet, I assume you'll being staying with me tonight?" Hestia asked hopefully.**

**Percy broke into the first happy smile of the day, "Of course Aunt Hestia. I will be home early tonight so we can have dinner together."**

**Hestia smiled warmly and kissed Percy on the cheek before vanishing into a flash of flames.**

**Percy turned to Hera who was smiling sadly at him.**

**"I'm sorry Percy but I couldn't let them send someone to kill you. I …" Hera started but Percy interrupted with a wide smile.**

**"Mom….**

"WHAT?!" Zeus thundered –pun intended.

"NO WAY" Hermes yelled.

Oh my." Demeter, Past Artemis and Aphrodite said, shocked.

"Erm, anyone else confused?" Hephaestus asked.

"I thought he was old sea-weed's kid?" Ares asked, unable to comprehend exactly what was going on.

"Sister, what did he mean?" Poseidon asked confused.

"I-I-I'm speechless." Athena said gobsmacked.

"Kelp Head?" Past Thalia asked. She was so confused and he face showed it.

"He he, surprise." Percy laughed nervously before walking toward his mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

* * *

**AN: So after a long wait, i have finally uploaded. Admittedly, this was supposed to be uploaded yeaterday when i finished writing the chapter but i ran out of time to upload it at school so here it is... sorry.**

**Anyway let me know what you think and if i can make any improvements. I want your honest opinion because im not sure whether ot not i like this chapter.**

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Mom….**_

"_WHAT?!" Zeus thundered –pun intended._

"_NO WAY" Hermes yelled._

_Oh my." Demeter, Past Artemis and Aphrodite said, shocked._

"_Erm, anyone else confused?" Hephaestus asked._

"_I thought he was old sea-weed's kid?" Ares asked, unable to comprehend exactly what was going on._

"_Sister, what did he mean?" Poseidon asked confused._

"_I-I-I'm speechless." Athena said gobsmacked._

"_Kelp Head?" Past Thalia asked. She was so confused and her face showed it._

"_He he, surprise." Percy laughed nervously before walking toward his mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. _

**(Chapter 5)**

"HERA! Care to tell me why you have a _SON_?" Zeus bellowed as he gripped his master bolt, ready to let rip.

Hera broke from her hug with her adopted son and turned to her husband, glaring furiously at him.

"As if you can say anything." She counted, her voice raise. "How many illegitimate children have you had, Zeus? Am I not justified to adopt one?" by now, her voice could put Aphrodite's squeal to shame.

"I-you-why was I not informed? I am your husband!" the King of the Gods bellowed.

"Erm, sister. Why was I not informed either? I am his father after all." Poseidon spoke.

Before Hera could respond, Percy spoke up. "Mom didn't tell you because I asked her not to."

"What do you mean, Percy." The Sea God asked his son.

"Those five years I was away weren't exactly all fun and games. After mom and Paul's death, I was lost; I had no purpose or family," he said, noticing his father's hurt look. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just you were always in Atlantis and those ancient laws forbid you from spending time with me. Anyway, for years I was depressed. For the first two years, despite visiting a camp in San Francisco-," The Gods caught on to his reference. "I turned to alcohol-" he said before looking down. "-sorry about that, by the way- and in the end Mom and Aunt Hestia managed to help a lot with my depression.

Over time, I started seeing both of them as motherly figures and it made me happy that I had someone to fill the gap that was left after mom and Paul were murdered. Soon after, I thanked mom for being there for me and she told me that I was the son she never got to have and after, a suggestion from my patron, Hestia, I agreed to let mom adopt me.

If I'm honest, mom's never been happier that she adopted me and I don't know how you can reprimand her for not telling you, especially when youdon't tell her about your affairs. And besides, I got her to promise me not to tell anyone unless I asked her to.

Dad, Zeus, I know your probably pretty pissed that you didn't know about her adopting me but if you want to rant at someone then rant at me, okay?" he finally finished.

He noticed Zeus' glare soften at his speech and his father looked as though he didn't know whether to smile or frown.

"Y-you're right Perseus. For quite a few years, Hera has been considerably happier and less bitter. I now realise that you are the cause for that and you make a valid point; I have no right to shout at her for adopting a son considering my track record. I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though it doesn't matter what I think, I glad that my wife has someone to make her happy." Zeus said, swallowing most of his pride.

Percy smiled at his uncle/step-father/father-in-law (geez Olympian family trees are really complicated) before turning to face his father.

"Dad, I-" he began before being cut off.

"It's okay son. I too am glad that you have a new mother figure in your life and while I'm sort of hurt that you didn't tell me, I realise that you're old enough to make your own choices." The Sea God said before getting off his throne and hugging his son.

"Thanks Dad."

"So," Zeus said clearing his throat. "Shall we continue with the story before we stop for something to eat?"

"Sure that sounds good." Percy said.

Past Artemis looked at Percy, her step-mother and her father with her mouth wide open. Just from one little speech, he'd managed to get her father to be 'okay' with his wife adopting him. Her future husband was really surprising her.

Percy took the book from Future Thalia and started to read.

**"Mom, you don't have to apologize, I know you wouldn't have done it if you had a choice." Percy said smiling at Hera.**

**Hera smiled at her adopted son. He was such a good kid despite all the terrible things that happened to him; exactly what she had always wanted in a son.**

"Oh, I see." Hephaestus grumbled. He didn't want to be reminded that his mother hated him.

"You know, Hephaestus, mom loves you too. You too spend quite a bit of time together after the erm, trouble we had in the future." Percy told his adopted half-brother.

The Forge God gave his new brother a smile and a stiff nod.

**"You did well in the meeting Percy. I don't think I've seen your uncle so relieved at finding a demigod in his life. I'm happy you're getting your own palace on Olympus. It will be good to have my son around more often." Hera said warmly.**

**"You do know that I will still be rescuing demigods, right?" Percy asked a little nervous.**

**Hera nodded, "Yes but that doesn't mean you can't spend a little time on Olympus with your mother now does it?"**

**Percy shook his head smiling, "No, I suppose it doesn't."**

**Percy looked a little nervously at Hera, "Are you ever going to tell anyone that you aren't my patron but that you actually adopted me?"**

"Well the cats out of the bag now." Poseidon said with a smile.

**"Of course I am Percy. I don't care what your father says. You're just as much my son as his now; but you've just returned, at least to almost everyone on Olympus, I think a little time to let your return settle in will be best." Hera said smiling at her son.**

**"What about Uncle Zeus? What if he gets angry?" Percy asked curiously.**

"Ha," Zeus laughed. "The boy is still scared of me."

"Not quite," Percy said with his trademark grin. "I was more worried about your… temper. I didn't want you to start shouting at mom and upset her."

Zeus pouted (slightly); he was disappointed that he no longer could intimidate his nephew.

**Hera laughed, "And what will he say? He has had hundreds of demigods with other woman. I think I am more than justified to adopt a son."**

**Percy grinned, "Good."**

**"So, do you want to tell me why you lied to Apollo about your archery competition with Artemis?" Hera asked with an eyebrow raised.**

"WHAT?" Past Artemis yelled as Apollo burst into laughter and fell of his throne.

"Yeah, funny story. I actually didn't cheat and I'm fairly good with a bow." Percy said sheepishly.

"I-but-impossible." The younger version of Artemis mumbled.

"Afraid not, younger me." Future Artemis told her younger self.

"Yeah but Percy never beats me." Chloe chimed in.

Everyone laughed at the thought of Percy losing to the hyperactive hunter.

"I would just like to point out that when I face of with Chloe, I play with a handicap." Percy excused.

"Like what?" Past Artemis questioned him.

"Erm, you kinda project mental images of what we do at night into my brain and it's really hard to concentrate." Percy said hurriedly and flu8shed bright red. So too did both versions of Artemis.

Many people, minus the hunters, both versions of the Moon Goddess, Percy and Apollo (who was still furious), let out a booming laugh. To save himself further embarrassment, Percy continued to read.

**Percy gaped, "How did you know?"**

**Hera laughed, "I might not be able to read your mind anymore but I can still tell when you lie."**

**Percy scowled playfully at her, "I don't know. Apollo is just so annoying. He never would have let her live it down."**

"I am so not annoying." Apollo huffed. He was liking this demigod less and less.

"You truly are." Past Artemis smiled.

**Hera nodded, "I figured. You saved everyone the headache of listening to Apollo tease her for the next few centuries."**

**Percy nodded, and then he smiled, "I must say it was nice to see my Dad again. I have missed him a lot."**

The Lord of the Seas smiled at this.

**Hera nodded, "I know you're cautious Percy, but I know you miss your cousins Nico and Thalia. Maybe it would be good for you to see them sometime. I know Thalia hasn't been the same since you vanished. She keeps the hunt looking for you no matter what. And Nico still searches for you by himself."**

**Percy frowned, "I do miss them a lot. Maybe you're right. I think I will talk to Artemis and Hades about seeing them again. I just hope they won't tell anyone else."**

**Hera smiled, "I am sure they will understand your reasons. You can start with Artemis. I believe she is listening to our conversation right now." Hera said before she flicked her finger and the throne room door opened revealing a wide-eyed Artemis.**

"And she's apparently stealthy?" Hermes mocked, receiving an arrow a few inches from his groin.

Percy couldn't help but smile.

**Hera laughed before she kissed Percy on the cheek and vanished in a flash of light.**

**Percy looked at Artemis nervously. Artemis walked over to Percy with a glare, "So you didn't cheat? Mind telling me how your archery got so good? I think you were one of the worst archers in the history of Camp Half Blood if I recall."**

"That's an understatement." Past Thalia said. "By the way, how to you shoot Chiron in the backside when you're facing the opposite direction?

"Erm,.. skill?" was his sheepish reply.

**Percy looked at Artemis incredulously, "Seriously? You don't think I noticed that you blessed me when you made me immortal?"**

"You did what?" Apollo yelled, while Past Artemis blushed. Just how did he know?

**Artemis' eyes widened, "How did you know?"**

**Percy chuckled, "I don't know. Maybe the silver glow my skin gives off in the moonlight. Or the fact I was suddenly decent with a bow and could move as quiet as your hunters through the woods."**

**Artemis face palmed causing Percy to chuckle. Artemis glared at Percy for a minute before chuckling herself, "I guess the glow would be obvious wouldn't it?"**

**Percy nodded before turning serious, "I have been curious though, why did you bless me?"**

**Artemis shook her head, "Not here. I've wanted to ask you something for a while. Can we go someplace more private to talk?"**

"Somewhere more private, eh Artemis?" Aphrodite said, wiggling her eyebrows and winking at both versions of the moon goddess.

Both Artemis' went bright red but the future version did something no one ever expected her to to, or rather say.

"Jealous?" she asked with a smile. Now it was the Love Goddess' turn to blush.

"Is he good?" Aphrodite asked.

Future Artemis smiled and was about to reply when a hand covered her mouth.

"We are _soooo_ not having this conversation now." Percy said, his face a tomato red.

**Percy nodded and grabbed her shoulder. They both vanished in a flash of flames. They reappeared at the edge of a forest, on a cliff overlooking the ocean.**

**"What the Hades was that?" Artemis asked angrily.**

"Can we not use my name as a cuss please, Niece? Hades asked.

"Sorry uncle." Both Artemis' said in unison.

**"I just teleported us to somewhere more private." Percy said innocently.**

**"I thought you were only partially immortal? How can you teleport?" Artemis asked suspiciously.**

**Percy held up his hands, "I am. But when Hestia made me her champion, she gave me the ability to teleport using fire. I'm sorry but I thought you might like this place." He said gesturing to the cliff. It was night and the moon was clearly visible along with the stars. The ocean lay below them, the tides crashing against the cliff walls.**

**"Actually yes, this is quite beautiful." Artemis said surprised.**

**Percy nodded, "Ever since your blessing, I've always felt most at peace when I was around both the moon and the sea. The tides and moon have a relaxing effect on me. The forest also helps. Whenever I would get upset about something from my past I would come here. It helped me regain control of my emotions." Percy explained as he sat on the cliff looking out into the sea.**

"Sounds romantic." Aphrodite cooed dreamily.

**Artemis stared at Percy for minute, noticing the way his skin glowed in the moonlight. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked without the emotionless mask he wore during most of the council meeting. **

"HANDSOME? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A VIRGIN GODDESS!" Apollo roared.

"Apparently not." Future Artemis said to her younger brother. Her hormones had made her extra daring recently.

Apollo slumped in his throne, glaring at Percy.

**She sat beside him on the cliff as she looked out into the night sky.**

**"Perseus, how did you come to be adopted by Hera?" Artemis asked curiously.**

**Percy continued to stare at the sky as he answered, "Well after she and Hestia became my patrons, she would visit me a lot. We would just talk a lot about a bunch of different things. She would listen to me about everything from her betrayal to all the friends I had lost over the years. I would listen to how hard it is being married to Zeus. **

"It's not hard being married to me." Zeus huffed.

"Suuureeee." Hera replied sarcastically.

**She never hated you or any of his kids but was mostly just hurt. It's not pleasant to have permanent reminders of your husband's unfaithfulness for all eternity. **

Zeus looked down in shame. He knew he hurt his wife but all this cheating had become a natural routine for him over the many millennia.

**Eventually I convinced her it isn't anyone's fault but his. She feels bad about the way she has treated his children over the centuries. Well except Heracles, I told her she was far too kind to him, something she agreed with. She feels especially bad about how she treated you when you first came to Olympus. Then a couple of years ago, I thanked Hera for being there for me when I almost lost it over my Mom's death. She said I was like the son she always wished she had. Hestia suggested that Hera just adopt me officially. When I saw the way her face lit up at the suggestion I knew I couldn't say no. Not that I would have, she kind of filled the void in me when my Mom died." Percy answered quietly.**

Hera smiled at her son's words.

**Artemis listened with shock to Percy explain.**

**"So it was you that changed her so much?" Artemis asked.**

**Percy looked at Artemis and raised an eyebrow.**

**"A couple years ago everyone noticed how much kinder and softer Hera became. When she blew up on Olympus today everyone was shocked because she hadn't gotten angry once in the past two years." Artemis explained.**

**Percy gave Artemis a small smile, "Good, she is a very sweet woman. She was simply bitter. I know she wishes she could make amends for the things she has done to wrong you and your half-brothers and sisters."**

"You do?" Past Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus and Athena asked in unison.

"Yes." The Queen of the Gods muttered quietly but everyone heard.

**"Well she didn't put up a fight when my mother was finally released. That is enough for me." Artemis replied.**

**Percy nodded, "She apologized to your mother you know. To say your mother was surprised is an understatement."**

Apollo and Past Artemis fell off their thrones in shock. "Y-you ap-apologised?" they stuttered

**Artemis' jaw dropped, "She actually apologized to my mother?"**

**Percy nodded, "Yes. Your mother is a really nice person too. You two look a lot alike. You have the same facial expressions."**

Both Moon Goddess blushed. Despite being married to him, Future Artemis couldn't get used to his romantic antics and they always took her by surprise.

**Artemis felt herself blush at the fact that Percy paid attention to her facial expressions. **

Cue the death glare from Apollo.

**Once she controlled herself she looked at Percy shocked, "You met my mother?"**

**Percy chuckled, "Yea, she crushed me in a hug when she found out it was part of my wish for her to be freed. Even for a Titan your mother is incredibly strong. Thankfully I still had the Curse of Achilles then."**

**Artemis laughed at Percy's description of her mother. Then she realized what he said about his Achilles Curse.**

**"What do you mean you had the Curse of Achilles?" Artemis asked confused.**

"You lost the curse?" Poseidon asked. When he received a nod, his jaw dropped. "How?"

"Little Tiber"

**Percy shrugged, "I wasn't lying about being both Roman and Greek. Before I started rescuing demigods, Hera and Hestia sent me to Camp Jupiter. When I crossed the Little Tiber I knew I would lose the curse since it was a Greek curse. But after about two months, I left camp. While it was different, it was too similar to Camp Half Blood. I left and Hestia and Hera began sending me on missions to rescue demigods."**

"Okay, can someone please tell us what you mean by Romans?" Malcolm asked.

"Oh boy." Percy grumbled. "This may take a while."

"Okay, so; we Greek gods have another form, another aspect. When Greece fell to Rome all those years ago, we adopted their beliefs and cultures so that we could survive. Zeus became Jupiter, Hera became Juno, Hades became Pluto, Ares became Mars, Hermes became Mercury, Poseidon became Neptune, Apollo stayed as Apollo, Artemis became Diana, Demeter became Ceres, Aphrodite became Venus, Hephaestus became Vulcan, Hestia became Vesta, Dionysus became Bracchus and I became Minerva." Athena said as the gods flickered to their Roman forms and then back again. "Sometimes we go down to the mortal world in these aspects and have demigods. Instead of these Romans going to the Greek Camp, Camp Half-Blood, they go to another camp in San Francisco called Camp Jupiter. Any questions?" she finished.

"So we have Roman brothers and sisters?" A daughter of Demeter asked.

"Yes, although there are no children sired by my Roman form." Athena said distastefully.

"Erm, mum? Why don't we have any Roman siblings?" a 9 year old son of Athena asked.

"Well, you see. When Rome conquered Greece, the Roman's disrespected your mother and practically made her a minor Goddess of Crafts and taking away her status as a War Goddess. So rightfully, there's some bad blood between your mom and the Romans." Percy said.

The room had gone quiet from this revelation. Obviously learning that they had brothers and sisters half way across the country had had an outstanding effect on the Greek demigods.

"Why don't they stay with us?" Malcolm asked. "Then that would eliminate the need for two camps."

"It's not that easy, Malcolm. Every time the Greeks and Romans meet, there's war. The American Civil War was between the two camps and war was started many times before that." Percy said, hoping to end this discussion.

"Oh.."

"Now shall we get back to the book? " Hestia asked.

Just as Percy was about to read, Past Thalia asked him a question he dreaded answering.

"Percy, do I have any Roman siblings?" she asked nervously.

Percy looked at Zeus and then his mother. Both of them were shaking their heads.

"I'm not going to lie to you Thalia. Yes, you have a Roman brother, in fact he's the leader of the camp and if truth be told, you've spent some time with him already."

"What's his na-" she tried to ask before she was cut off.

"Let's continue with the book, eh?" Zeus said nervously.

**"But you have a bar for a year of service in the legion?" Artemis asked.**

**Percy scowled, "Lycaon and his pack ambushed Lupa and her pack. Another camper and I killed most of his pack but Lycaon managed to slip away like the coward he is." Percy growled. "Lupa decided that my actions were more important than a quest and I was given the mark for a year of service."**

**Artemis smirked at Percy, "You have a knack for finding trouble don't you."**

"Well actually, trouble has a knack for finding me." Percy smiled.

**"Unfortunately." Percy groaned, causing Artemis to chuckle.**

**"Well thank you. Lupa is a friend of mine." Artemis said gratefully.**

**Percy nodded.**

**Artemis stared at Percy incredulously, "Don't you ever feel proud of the things you've done?"**

**"What do you mean?" Percy asked curiously.**

"Oh I don't know Kelp Head. You've killed the Minotaur numerous times, defeated the Furies, killed Medusa, recovered dad's master bolt, defeated Ares, navigated the Sea of Monsters, resisted the Sirens, recovered the Golden Fleece to revive me, saved milady, took the weight of the sky, defeated the Nermean Lion, travelled the Labyrinth, blew up Mt. St. Helens, commanded an army to hold back Kronos and defeated the Titan Lord of Time. Nothing too major." Past Thalia said sarcastically.

"And you're forgetting: rescuing many demigods from bad lives, ripping Lycaon apart with your bare hands, nearly destroying the Wolf-House, beat up Heracles, fought Ga-" Chloe stated before Percy covered her mouth with his hand.

"Come on Sis' we don't want to spoil the book for them, do we?" Percy said.

"S-Sorry, Percy." She said as she flushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay, we've just got to be careful what we say; nobody likes spoilers." He said with a smile. "Here have a cookie." He added, summoning a blue chocolate chip cookie from out of thin air.

"Anyway back to what you said, Thals. I have help for most of the stuff I've done. I've had my friends to help me with a lot of what you said. You, Zoe, Grover and Bianca helped with the Nermean Lion, Grover and _Annabeth,_" he said 'Annabeth with so much distaste that his eyes momentarily turned black. "-helped with Medusa, the Furies, getting the bolt and Fleece. And defeating Kronos was a team effort; everyone helped and as for the rest, most of the time it was luck. And I won't go into what Chloe mentioned because it contains major spoilers."

**Artemis stared at him for a minute, "Perseus, you're the greatest hero in Greek history and yet you don't even acknowledge it. Any other man who achieved one tenth of the things you've done would be as arrogant as Heracles or Zeus."**

**Percy looked at Artemis surprised, "I highly doubt I am the greatest hero to ever live. There are plenty of greater heroes than me."**

**Artemis punched Percy in the arm, "No there aren't. You just refuse to recognize your own accomplishments."**

Many of the gods gave Percy a nod, meaning that they were backing up Artemis' words.

**Percy shook his head, "They aren't accomplishments. I would gladly trade them all for even one of my dead friends back. They are the heroes. People say I rescued you from Atlas when that isn't true. Zoe was the true hero of that quest. She faced her father knowing she would die. She was a far greater hero than I am."**

**Percy looked at Artemis to see her eyes tearing up, **

Like in the book, Past Artemis had tears in her eyes while Zoe gave him a beaming smile.

"Thank you, Perseus." Past Artemis said with a tearful smile.

"Yes, thank you, brother." Zoe said giving him a peck on his cheek.

**"Artemis I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to remind yo…." He began but Artemis clamped a hand over his mouth.**

**"That's not why I'm crying. It's just nice to hear someone finally give the greatest huntress I ever had the credit she deserves. She was a far greater hero than Heracles, Theseus, the original Perseus or all the others. The only one who surpasses her is you Perseus. Thank you." Artemis said as she wiped away her tears.**

Past Artemis nodded, letting Perseus know that she agreed with what her slightly older self had said.

**Percy decided it was best to just nod and stay quiet while Artemis reined in her emotions. After a minute she turned to Percy with a serious expression on her face.**

**"The question I've been waiting to ask you for five years, is why? Why did you use part of your wish on my mother? You made sure to mention both her and Calypso when you said you're wish. I've been waiting five years to ask you why. I understand Calypso because you know her but you didn't know my mother, I'm surprised you had even heard of her." Artemis asked seriously as she looked at Percy closely for his answer.**

"Yeah I wanted to know too." Past Artemis said.

"Well, Artemis, if you let him read the book then you'll know." Hermes cheekily said with a smirk.

In response, Artemis glared at the Messenger God before blushing in embarrassment when she realised it was true.

**Percy's eyes widened, he tried to look away but Artemis grabbed his face and made him look her in the eyes. Percy sighed, "I did it for you." He whispered.**

Apollo glared at the book and then at Percy. No male should have their face that close to his _little sis'._

**Artemis' eyes widened, "Why?"**

**"Because of a few reasons actually. You voted to save my life after the quest with Zoe despite the fact that I got Zoe killed. Because you gave my cousin, Thalia, a home, something she hadn't had in her entire life. Even at camp it wasn't a home for her. She was never truly happy until you gave her a home in the hunt. And because despite the fact I am a boy, you never treated me as badly as you did other males and I kind of thought that made us friends. I thought having your mother free would make you happy." Percy explained, the last part coming out quieter than the rest.**

Quite a few goddesses, apart from past Artemis who blushed, cooed. Percy slipped his hand into his wife's and gave it a loving squeeze.

**Artemis stared at Percy with wide eyes making Percy become extremely nervous he was close to becoming a jackelope. **

There was a loud chuckle at this comment.

"You know it seems weird reading out loud about myself in 3rd person." Percy mused to no one in particular.

**He was about to apologize when Artemis shocked him by pulling him into a hug. Percy felt himself blush deeply and thanked every god he knew that Artemis couldn't see his face right then. After a minute, Artemis pulled back with a smile of her face.**

**"Yes Percy, I consider you my friend. The only male friend I have." She said in a happy tone-**

"You shouldn't have male friends!" Apollo practically shouted. "Do swearing off men for eternity mean anything?"

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do." Both Artemis' yelled at their brother in unison.

**-before her face darkened and she slapped Percy hard across the face.**

**"Zoe's death was not your fault. She knew her fate when the prophecy was issued." Artemis said angrily.**

"Yeah, Perce. Don't blame yourself." Zoe teased.

**Percy shook his head, "And that prophecy may never have been issued if I wasn't such a fool. If I had seen through her lies, you may not have taken Annabeth's place under the sky, something she probably planned. Then Zoe may still be alive."**

**Artemis slapped him again, **

"You really like slapping him don't you milday?" Past Thalia laughed.

"Talk about abusive relationships." Hermes added, laughing.

"Nah, most of the time I deserve it." Percy admitted.

**"I was captured by Atlas. He would have found a way to trick me under the sky no matter what. Don't you dare take Zoe's heroic sacrifice away from her."**

**Percy's eyes widened, "That's not wha…." He started before Artemis clamped her hand over his mouth again.**

**"I know that's not what you meant. It's only that and that you're my friend that stops me from adding to the jackelope population right now." Artemis said seriously before she softened.**

_Stupid Sea Spawn should not be allowed to befriend and then defile my sister._ Apollo growled mentally.

**"I know you would never try to take something away from Zoe, but her death was not your fault." Artemis explained.**

**Percy wisely nodded.**

"Well I doubt he'd want to be turned into a little furry animal with antlers." Poseidon joked.

"True dat." Percy confirmed.

**Artemis and Percy sat in silence for a few minutes staring at the sky before Artemis spoke again.**

**"Percy, are you really swearing off love like my hunters?" She asked curiously.**

"Why would you ask that?!" Apollo screamed at Past Artemis.

"It hasn't happened yet!" she argued. Apollo turned towards Future Artemis.

"Why wo-" he began.

"Save it, Apollo. It's got nothing to do with you." She said.

**Percy nodded seriously, "I will never get a friend killed for love again."**

**Artemis looked at him questioningly.**

**Percy's face darkened, "Every friend I lost could have been prevented if I saw through her lies, if I wasn't such a naïve and love struck little boy. My parents wouldn't have died by that bitch's hands. The last thing my mother saw was her evil face and I won't do that to another person I care about. Love is a distraction and not necessary. If there were a male version of the hunters, I would have joined a long time ago."**

"You'd look great running around with a little silver skirt and parka." Future Thalia joked.

"Ha ha, Thals. Let's not forget that I'm not the one who's scared of my element." Percy counted, taking joy from how red Thalia was.

**Artemis looked at Percy sadly. She decided not to pursue the subject as it was obviously not a pleasant one for him. Another question popped into her mind she has wanted to ask Percy for a while.**

**"Percy, why did Annabeth think your Achilles' spot was on your lower back?" She asked softly.**

**A small smile crept onto Percy's face, "Achilles."**

"Uh?" many people asked.

**Artemis looked at him confused, "What?"**

**"When I entered the Styx, Achilles was there to warn me not to as he said he did to everyone who entered. When the river spit me out, Achilles spoke in my mind. He told me to not tell anyone my Achilles' spot, even the one who tied me to the mortal world. It was Annabeth who tied me to the world. During the battle, she asked me where my spot was and I remembered his warning. I told her to guess. She guessed on my left side, and she was almost right. I told her it was in the small of my back. That's why I stabbed Luke there. It was luck, but his death was her fault as well. She told me his Achilles' spot without knowing she did. When I disarmed her, she asked how I knew where his spot was. I foolishly told her that she had guessed right with mine but also that she told me where Luke's was. It almost got me killed when Athena blasted me. Thalia saved my life." Percy explained.**

"Sorry about that Perseus." Athena said sheepishly.

"Nah, its fine. It probably won't be the last time you do it." He said with a smirk.

**Artemis smiled at his explanation, "You're smarter than people give you credit for Percy."**

**Percy shrugged, "Mostly just lucky."**

**Artemis punched his arm playfully, "Take the compliment Percy. You're too modest sometimes."**

"She's got a point, son." Poseidon smiled.

**Percy smiled at Artemis. He was shocked when she blushed. **

Cue another death glare from Apollo.

**She tried to cover it but Percy saw, he wisely didn't comment.**

"Yeah, we wouldn't want the all-powerful saviour of Olympus to be running around as a jackalope, would we?" Zoe joked.

**"Do you really want to visit Thalia?" Artemis asked trying to forget she had just blushed at Percy's smile.**

**Percy nodded, "I have missed her a lot. I think it's time I visited both her and Nico. They are my cousins and my two best friends."**

**Artemis nodded, "Should I bring her to Olympus?"**

**Percy looked thoughtful for a minute before he shook his head. Artemis looked at him strangely.**

**Percy smiled, "We're friends, right Artemis?"**

**Artemis smiled back and nodded.**

**"So I will be able to bring female demigods to you without being killed right?" Percy asked hopefully.**

**Artemis got a thoughtful look on her face, causing Percy to pale a bit, but then she smirked, "Yes Percy, I won't kill you for bringing me hunters." She said like it was obvious.**

"Shame it didn't quite work out like that." Chloe hyperactively said. "Still, Percy didn't get killed so all's well that ends well."

"You need to cut down on the sugar, sis. I've never seen you so hyperactive." Percy smiled.

"It's not every day that you get to time travel." She replied instantly.

"I blame Zoe. She got her into Doctor Who." Future Thalia added.

"Guilty as charged." Zoe sheepishly smiled.

**"Your hunters will keep my secret for me if you tell them too, right?" He asked.**

**Artemis smiled, "You're going to let my hunter's know your identity?" She asked hopefully.**

**"I will as long as you can keep them from trying to kill me." Percy said.**

**Artemis nodded, "You're actually the only acceptable male in their minds. Thalia and Zoe made them actually like you. They know you were Zoe's only male friend in her entire life."**

**Percy nodded, "Good, I have a young girl to save in Utah. **

_Utah?_ Athena thought. _That's where Chloe lives._

**Instead of bringing her to you on foot, I will cheat and teleport us a little bit away from your camp. I will bring her to camp as Blake but reveal myself in front of your hunters."**

**Artemis grinned, "Good. I think they will appreciate being the only ones who know."**

**"I hope your right. I don't have the curse to save me from the hunter's wrath if not." Percy said warily.**

**Artemis smirked, "I will keep them in line. But for Thalia, you're on your own. Her wrath you have to face yourself."**

**Percy paled, "I deserve her wrath. I haven't been a good friend."**

"YES! I get to beat the seven bells of shite outta Kelp Head." Past Thalia said, fist pumping the air and earning several chuckles from various people.

**Artemis looked at Percy sympathetically, "She will be mad but mostly she will be happy to have you back. She hasn't taken your disappearance very well."**

**Percy nodded and tried to stand up. Artemis yanked him back down.**

**"Not yet fish boy, I have one more question." Artemis demanded.**

**"Okay, what's on your mind Moon Beam?" Percy asked playfully.**

**Artemis' eyes widened, "Did you just call me Moon Beam?" She asked indignantly.**

**Percy smirked, "Yes, I believe it's a proper response to being called fish boy."**

"Aww they even have cute nicknames for each other." Aphrodite squealed. It was safe to assume that this only pissed Apollo off more.

**Artemis looked at Percy for minute before she smiled, she actually liked the nickname.** -Cue scowl from Apollo-** It was nice to have a friend who wasn't afraid of her.**

**"How did you get so good at archery? My blessing would help, but you're better than any of my hunters." She asked curiously.**

"A _boy_ cannot be better than us." Atlanta said arrogantly. Everyone decided to ignore this to avoid an argument or fight.

**Percy grinned, "Hard work. I've practiced every day for five years. The minute I found out I didn't suck anymore I got hooked. I always liked archery but was miserable at it. Besides, our competition was easy; if the contest had been more difficult then you would have won easily. I just managed to make ten perfect shots from a short distance."**

**Artemis smiled, "See, archery is awesome isn't it." As soon as the words left her mouth she covered her mouth with her hand. Her face had a horrified expression on it.**

"HA! I have leverage!" Apollo screamed, temporarily forgetting about his hatred towards Percy.

Both Artemis's groaned.

**Percy' eyes went wide before he started laughing hysterically, "Oh….. my…gods…. Apollo… will…. love… it…. when….. I …tell… him…" Percy managed to sputter out between laughs.**

**Artemis eyes widened before they narrowed. She jumped on top of Percy and pinned him to the ground. She began wailing on his chest and arms until his laughter stopped.**

**"You will never repeat what you heard." She said threateningly.**

**Percy couldn't stop himself from breaking into more laughter. Artemis began beating on Percy again until his laughter died down.**

"That's just sooo cute!" the Love Goddess cooed, receiving a glare from Apollo. (Dude has issues)

**"Perseus, I will kill you if you don't promise to never repeat that." She threatened.**

**Percy's face morphed into a thoughtful one. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him before he smiled.**

**"How about another deal?" He asked.**

**Her eyes narrowed further, "What deal?"**

**"You can never call me Perseus again and in exchange, I will keep your secret." Percy said smirking.**

**Artemis' eyes widened, "You're blackmailing me?"**

**Percy nodded. Artemis glared at him before sighing. "Fine. I have been calling you Percy for most of the night anyway. But if you ever tell anyone, they won't ever find your body. My hunting wolves would love some seafood for a change."**

A lot of males shuddered at this threat. Those wolves have been trained to hate males with a passion.

**Percy paled at the thought causing Artemis to smirk. She got off him and offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet. When she did, their faces were inches apart. Artemis took in his scent, it was intoxicating to her. **

Everyone turned to a now scowling Apollo. "Dude chill out. They're happy." Hermes told his half-brother/best friend.

Apollo scoffed in annoyance. "Yeah right. I bet he hurts her every night." The Sun God growled.

Suddenly, without warning, Apollo was dragged from his throne and tossed across the Olympian throne room. He hit the white marble room, causing it to crack. As quick as Hermes, a hand was around Apollo's throatpinning him against the cracked wall.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor when they saw who had the Sun God in such a position. An enraged Percy Jackson stood in front of Apollo with a fiery aura surrounding him. Everyone shuddered when they made eye contact and saw the murderous look on his face.

"Listen here, Apollo," he growled. "I would never hurt Artemis, alright? I love her and she loves me so I can't really see what your problem is.-"

"S-she sh-shouldn't d-d-date anyone… she swore…on the S-Styx." Apollo choked out, desperately gasping for breath.

"Funnily enough, Styx and I are good friends and I made a deal with her so that Artemis' vow would be revoked. You don't have the right to tell her what she can and can't do; she's old enough to make her own decisions, alright?

"B-But-" the now pale Sun God tried to counted, still struggling to breath.

"But nothing, Apollo. I get why you feel as though you have to protect her, a really do because I have a little sister too. But you need to get it into that head of yours that your sister is capable of making her own choices."

"T-tell me, h-how w-would your feel if your s-sister st-started d-dating someone y-you don't d-deem worthy e-enough, then?" he gasped.

Seeing Apollo's discomfort, he loosed his grip but kept a firm hold on his neck.

"I wouldn't have a problem with it because she's in the hunt but if she wasn't then I probably react the same way as you-" he spoke before getting cut off.

"Exactly, how can you have a go at me-"

"I wasn't finished. But I know that it's not my place to throw a strop. If the guy hurt her then I'd end him but the point here is that I'd give whoever my sister was dating, a chance. You get that?"

"I suppose so." Apollo said defeatly.

Finally, Percy removed his grip and let Apollo slump to the floor. The Champion of Hestia turned and walked back towards his wife and travelling companions as they gaped at him in shock. Seeing their stunned faces, he stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"Erm,.. sorry you guys saw that. I don't really appreciate what he said."

"Um, I guess I, um, understand Perseus." Zeus mumbled, still in complete shock.

He looked towards his mother and father, only to see smiles gracing their faces. He looked at his wife and friends to see them with a huge smile on their faces. Finally, he turned to look at the past version of his wife whose mouth was wide open.

He resumed his walk towards his wife but when he got within 10 feet of them, he heard a loud roar of defiance.

(Line Break)

Apollo slowly began to regain his bearings and his breath.

"-saw that. I don't really appreciate what he said." He heard the man who had defiled his sister say.

"Um, I guess I, um, understand Perseus." Replied his _father._

_No body, brother-in-law or not, makes a mockery of me,_ Apollo though bitterly.

"ARGH!" the Sun God yelled, standing up and pointing out both of his hands and aiming for the retreating figure of Percy Jackson.

A blinding flash of golden light erupted from the palms of his hands and flew straight towards his intended target.

"PERCY!" everyone in the room yelled at the light closed in on him, in seemingly slow motion. Apollo knew that he had time to turn around but couldn't help but smile when he didn't.

Instead, Percy stopped in his tracks, clenched his fists and waited for the strike. Apollo had a murderous glint in his eyes as the golden light zeroed in on the Son of Poseidon. However nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

As the light was 3 feet away, pure white wings erupted from his shoulder blades and extended outwards, shielding himself and his companions from the blast, and any possible collateral damage.

His pure white, angelic wings on only shielded himself, his wife and sisters, but also absorbed the blast of godly energy.

Slowly, the winged son of Poseidon and Hera turned around to face the shocked and slightly scared Son God. His wings retracted into his body as his land lit on fire. However, this fire wasn't the normal red/yellow, almost orange fire, instead it was a bright green… Greek Fire.

With speeds that would make Hermes jealous, Percy's hand was thrust out, blasting Apollo with an unhealthy amount of Greek Fire, sending him barrelling backwards and back into the already cracked marble wall. Apollo's body slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Percy turned back around and saw the shocked looks that he was getting from everyone who didn't come from the future.

"I tried the diplomatic approach." He shrugged before sitting back down next to his wife.

"You look really hot when you're angry." His wife whispered in his ear.

"Y-you ha-have WINGS!" Poseidon shouted except his voice was unusually high.

"Percy, h-how?" his mother asked.

"Well…" he said, pretending to think thoroughly. "They were a gift from two insanely powerful friends… without giving too much away." He said with a smile before picking the book back up and beginning to read once again.

**Percy felt his face heat up being so close to the goddess. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.**

"Aww" the female goddess, except Past Artemis cooed causing Percy to blush.

**Percy stepped back and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

**"Hey Artemis?" He asked softly.**

**She looked up at him, her blush finally fading.**

**"Thank you." He said gratefully.**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow.**

**Percy looked down, "I haven't had this much fun in years. I've spent the past five years pretty much emotionless and cold towards everyone except with Hera and Hestia. With the demigods, I kept things pretty impersonal. Except for the girls I brought to you. I couldn't help myself with them, they are such sweet girls. But tonight was different. I actually relaxed for once without being guarded toward people. I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good friend. It was nice to just hang out for once and have a real conversation."**

**Artemis smiled at his words. She stepped closer to Percy, "Percy, you've done more things for me than anyone in my life. So thank you for being such a good friend. Make sure you make it to camp tomorrow." She said before she leaned over to Percy and kissed him softly on the cheek. **

"Your first kiss!" Aphrodite shrieked in glee.

**"See you tomorrow Percy." She whispered before vanishing in a flash of silver light.**

**Percy stood frozen for a minute, his hand touching the spot on his cheek were she kissed him. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He shook it off. He was thankful to have her as a friend. Both were against love anyway, so the kiss was a friendly one he told himself before vanishing in a flash of flames.**

"I sure am glad we got that chapter finished." Percy said with a smile. "Now, who's up for lunch?" he asked before everyone bolted for the doors leading to the Olympus sized kitchen, leaving the still unconscious Apollo faced down on the white marble floor.

"Come on, love. Let's go get some food." Percy said offering his hand to his wife.

She took it and they both disappeared in a flash of flames.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it guys, the next chapter; send to you from my 'borrowed' school laptop. As always, let me know what you think and all that stuff and i would love for some reviews. **

**All criticism and compliments are welcome and greatly appreicated.**

**The next chapter for this story should be up tuesday/wednesday while the next chapter for Reading About Destiny should be out friday(ish).**

**Finally, a little shout out to Anaklusmos14:**

**"Here you go. I upheld my end of the deal and now it's your turn mister. Dont make me go all kick-ass on you :p"**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Lunch Break

_**Percy stood frozen for a minute, his hand touching the spot on his cheek were she kissed him. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He shook it off. He was thankful to have her as a friend. Both were against love anyway, so the kiss was a friendly one he told himself before vanishing in a flash of flames.**_

"_I sure am glad we got that chapter finished." Percy said with a smile. "Now, who's up for lunch?" he asked before everyone bolted for the doors leading to the Olympus sized kitchen, leaving the still unconscious Apollo faced down on the white marble floor._

"_Come on, love. Let's go get some food." Percy said offering his hand to his wife._

_She took it and they both disappeared in a flash of flames._

**Chapter 6**

When they appeared in the kitchen on Olympus, they were greeted with a rare sight: the gods, sat at a table, having civil conversations.

Zeus and Hera were conversing about the fact that their children had married each other.

Athena and Poseidon were talking like normal people. She kept on apologising again and again for her ex-daughters actions towards his lover and son but Poseidon shot her down and told her that he didn't blame her.

Hades and Demeter were deciding the monthly activities that they would do with Persephone in the Underworld in a civil manner.

Dionysus and Hermes were talking about the beat down Apollo got but had agreed that it was well deserved. The conversation moved onto how awesome Percy's wings were and even Dionysus had to admit that _Peter Johnson_ was overly powerful.

Past Artemis was chatting rapidly with Aphrodite about something and kept giving glances at her older self and future husband so it was fairly obvious that they were talking about her future relationship.

Ares and Hephaestus were comparing combat techniques. Ares would tell his half-brother various combat manoeuvres and Hephaestus would instantaneously make up a collection of various computer sequences to import into his automatons to counter the said combat manoeuvre.

Hestia was stood at the working space of the kitchen smiling warmly as her family conversed like a normal family. It seemed that her champion's presence had had a positive effect on the gods.

While the gods were chatting at the table, the demigods were going that same at various other tables throughout the kitchen.

The hunters were chatting amongst themselves about the fact that in the future, their mistress would break her vow and get married, thus leading to the present time of being nearly 9 months pregnant. Not many of them were happy except (Past) Thalia and the girls who Percy had rescued whist using his 'Blake' alias.

The campers were sat towards the far end of the kitchen, occupying 4 tables. They were talking rather loudly about how their missing friend and leader would become super powerful in the future.

Finally were the group who came from the future. (Future) Thalia was doing an imitation of how Apollo looked when Percy absorbed his blast of godly energy. Chloe and Zoe laughed heartily at the impression.

Suddenly, as if practiced, every single person in the room turned to face Percy and his wife, making them extremely uncomfortable.

"Um, 'sup guys?" Percy said nervously.

Many chuckled at his nervous remark.

"So, what do you all fancy to eat?" he asked causing everyone, except those from the future and his mum and patron, to give him blank looks.

"Really? Does everyone forget that I'm Hestia's champion?" he asked with a smirk. "Anyway, your short term memory lose aside, what do you want? I'm sure Aunt Hestia wouldn't mind helping me conjure up some meals."

"Of course not, my Champion." Hestia said giving her nephew/champion a smile.

Suddenly everyone began to list off their orders. The noise was almost unbearable and it continued for a minute of so before they were cut off with a very loud wolf whistle courtesy of Percy.

"Geez guys. What are you? 5 year old? Please, one at a time." He smiled.

**(Line Break)**

Finally after everyone had ordered and received their meals, they all ate in silence at a long joint table that the gods had conjured up for them all to eat at. Well it was silence up until somebody *cough*Thalia*cough* decided to be their typical self.

"It was awesome the way you kicked Apollo's ass, Kelp Head." Past Thalia said with a huge smile.

"Um, thanks Pinecone Face." He replied with uncertainty. "I didn't exactly want to do that. Apollo and I are pretty cool back in my time… or is it forward in my time? Anyway… I feel quite bad, to be honest-"

"Yeah, but it was self-defence, Perce" Travis said in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Still… he's like a brother to me and he planned a great stag night… despite the Aphrodite-Stripper incident… sorry, got off topic there. The point is I shouldn't have retaliated and I guess I have a guilty conscience." Percy replied seriously, his face containing a sad expression.

"Chill, Perce. It's not like you did any serious damage; Apollo will be fine." Hermes said, trying to reassure the immortal demigod.

"That, Hermes, is where you're wrong. By the end of the book, you'll see just how powerful my husband is." Future Artemis said, taking Percy's hand in hers.

"Baby, what do you mean?" Zeus asked the future version of his daughter.

"Well, without giving too much away, Percy has enough power to make a major god and perhaps a primordial fade." She said.

The room echoed with a loud gasp courtesy of the room's many occupants.

"W-What?" Zeus asked slightly scared.

"Come on now." Percy said with a smirk. "I don't want to ruin such a great story."

"Since when do you read?" Past Thalia asked.

"Since I lost that bet with Athena and now I have to spend every Sunday evenings reading with her. Surprisingly I didn't want to run myself through after the first session and I just love reading those stories and FanFictions that the mortals make up about the gods. You'd be amazed at how many mortals think that Dad's and Athena's rivalry in ancient times was a ploy and that they were secretly meeting up, going out on dates and entertaining each other at nights." Percy said before breaking into a laugh. "Maybe the mortals could be onto something." He added causing Athena and his father to flush bright red.

"N-No, our rivalry was genuine and besides, I'm married." Poseidon stuttered.

Athena, not trusting her voice, only nodded in agreement whilst trying to get her blush under control.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing at this before Zeus suddenly stopped with a serious expression on his face. "I hope that the mortals speculations aren't true, brother." He said, almost threateningly.

"Don't worry uncle, Apollo and I performed a simple lie detector test." Percy smirked. "We simply asked each of them 10 questions with the promise of destroying/imprisoning their treasures if they told a lie. We threatened to burn down Athena's personal library," he said earning him a glare from a furious Wisdom Goddess. "and threatened to imprison Dad's trident in uncle Zeus' domain." Cue the furious glare from his father. "It's safe to say that the mortal's speculation was false but you can't help but wonder where they get their imagination."

Zeus let out a sigh of relief and smiled at his nephew/son-in-law.

"Wait, what did you mean when you said the 'Aphrodite-Stripper incident?" Zeus asked with a sly smile.

Percy shivered while Future Artemis sent Aphrodite a murderous glare. Aphrodite, in fact, looked excited.

"Well when we announced that were going to get married, Arty here, asked Zoe and Athena to share the responsibilities of the Maid of Honour. I decided to let Apollo plan my stag party and well,.. it was going great until about half way through.

I'd asked Apollo to not get any strippers and he'd seemingly kept his promise but we all know Apollo right. Anyway, we went to Vegas and got kicked out of many bars and clubs. We went to several casinos and had a great time until _somebody_," he said giving Aphrodite a glare. "decided to ditch the hen party and turn up wearing nothing but lingerie in the middle of the poker table I was playing on. She spent hours trying to get me to sleep with her until mom showed up looking for her.

When she learned what Aphrodite was trying to pull, mom went into a frenzy and lets just say that it took all of Apollo's healing powers to get Aphrodite fixed up for the wedding."

Many people; Hera, Past Artemis, Future Artemis, Past Thalia, Future Thalia, Hestia, Zoe, Chloe, Zeus and Poseidon, glared at Aphrodite causing her to look down at her plate to avoid everyone's death glares.

"The, after our honey moon and after Arty found out, it wasn't pretty. By the time Artemis was done with her, Aphrodite couldn't even beat Typhon in a beauty contest." He said giving his wife a kiss on her cheek.

"Soooooooooooo, the moral of this story is: no trying to bed Percy when Artemis is pregnant and hormonal." Hermes joked earning a chuckle from the male gods.

**(Line Break)**

They ate and conversed with each other for hours until finally, they made their way back to the throne room.

"You know, there's one thing that I'm curious about." Athena said to Artemis after everyone had re-taken their seats.

"What's that, sister?" replied the pregnant Moon Goddess.

"Well, all goddesses, when they fall pregnant, are only pregnant for 6 weeks at the most but you're nearly 9 months pregnant. Why is that?"

"When we found out that we were going to pregnant, Percy asked how goddesses go through pregnancy and when I thought about it, I wanted to experience how mortals go about pregnancy-"

"Hormones and cravings included." Percy chimed earning chuckles from many in the room.

"The comment from my idiotic husband aside, we went to Hera who blessed us with a mortal's pregnancy and… there you have it." Future Artemis said, slyly rubbing her husband's thigh.

"Oh well I guess that clears it up." Athena mumbled.

"So are we going to read the next chapter?" Demeter asked.

"Wait, what about Apollo?" Percy asked.

"He'll wake up when he's ready." Ares shrugged as Poseidon picked up the book, reading to read the next chapter.

Just as he was about to start reading, a bright flash eliminated the room and when it died down, there stood the Fates.

"We just came by to let you know that another guest will be joining you in a few moments; please wait patiently." Clotho said before the Fates flashed out.

After a few seconds of silence,

"So, who do you think's coming to join us?" Hera asked no one in particular.

"I don't really know." Was the response she got from most of the council.

"Say, son," Poseidon said. "What would you be doing about now I our time?"

"What's the date today?" The Son of Poseidon asked.

"July the 24th 2010."

"Oh… today's quite eventful." Percy grimaced. "Today's the day I almost get raped by Lamia."

"WHAT!" Poseidon, Past Artemis (I know right, jealous much), Hera and Hestia yelled.

"Yeah… I'd just taken a daughter of Ares to camp when she cornered me as I was taking a bath in a lake. She used some sort potion that froze me in place while she tried to make a move on me." He shivered. "Luckily, one of Lupa's wolves came to my aid and distracted her long enough for me to plunge Riptide down her throat."

Artemis gripped Percy's hand in hers before pulling him into a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted minutes before they were broke apart by someone clearing their throat.

Zeus.

"As happy as I am that you're finally married, can you keep the PDA to a minimum please, daughter?"

"Sorry Daddy." Future Artemis said as she, and her past self, blushed heavily.

"Suddenly, there was a flash of light. When the light died down, there stood a half-dressed man with raven black hair and sea green eyes.

Percy Jackson.

Of July the 24th 2010.

**AN: So here's the next chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed it because there wasn't much action or drama in this one and I really ran out of ideas for a lunch break.**

**Someone requested that I add the younger version of Percy to the mix and I thought 'why not?'**

**Anyway let me know what you think and as always, all reviews and criticism is welcomed.**

**If anyone has any ideas on some topic I can touch up on, e.g. **_**a flashback on how Percy found his mother and Paul's dead bodies**_**, then review with your suggestion. (I probably won't cover that and it was just an example.**

**To the ignorant prick that PM'ed me who said:**

"**This story is a bag of wank and you're ruining the great story that Anaklusmos14 wrote. If I was you I would delete all your stories and then deactivate this account because you're an embarrassment to FanFiction."**

**My response:**

"**Fuck you!... It's kinda funny how you are the only person complain about this story and to be quite honest, you seem to be confusing me with someone who actually gives a fuck.**

**I know I'm not some professional writer and I know I don't have much talent at writing but this is just a hobby for me and to be honest, I don't see you having uploaded a single story in the 3 years that your account has been active.**

**It must make you feel **_**sooo**_** good to try and put others down because you're ashamed to have no ambition or talent whatsoever.**

**Oh and by the way, if you're right and I am shaming Anaklusmos14's story by writing this, then it's his job to tell me and no one else's. If he has a problem with it then I'll take it down but I sure as hell won't listen to pompous and hypocritical son of a bitch."**

**There, rant over.**

**Thanks for the support guys (minus the dick that I ranted about), it means a lot.**

**Special shout out to Pluto's Daughter 11:**

"**Hurry up with you chapters, girl. Your stories are leaving me in suspense and I need my fix. I love 'That Color Silver' and 'Broken'."**

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Suddenly, there was a flash of light. When the light died down, there stood a half-dressed man with raven black hair and sea green eyes._

_Percy Jackson._

_Of July the 24__th__ 2010._

**(Chapter 7)**

"What am I doing here?" Percy Jackson on 2010 growled out loud.

Hera looked at her adopted son with a sorrow filled look.

"I'm sorry; Percy, but we didn't bring you here. The Fates did." She said giving him a sad look.

"THOSE STUPID HAGS!" he growled, his voice filled with so much venom that it made the entire room flinch.

Hera, Poseidon and Hestia stood from their thrones and walked over to their son/champion. They placed a comforting hand on him and gave him a brief hug. When Poseidon hugged his son, Past Percy stiffened.

"Dad, I-"

"I know, Percy. I know about Sally and Paul; and I know why you had to leave. We know about you going to the Roman camp and how resentful you feel." The Sea God said.

Percy looked at his mother with betrayal evident in his eyes. "You-You told them?" he asked, his voice laced with slight anger, as a lone tear in his eye.

"No, Percy, I-" Hera said as she took a step from her son of her timeline.

To her shock and hurt, he took a step away from her before disappearing in a flash of flames.

As soon as he fully disappeared, he suddenly appeared at the very top of the throne room, 40 feet in the air, and gravity took its toll.

"SHIT" he cursed as he plummeted to the white marble floor below.

Past Percy closed his eyes and waited for his body to hit the floor. He was surprised when he felt himself be cushioned by something.

Opening his eyes, he glanced down and found himself being held up 3 feet above the ground by a floating bubble of water.

"Wh-?" he tried to say but cut himself off when he finally realised that it wasn't just him and the gods in the room. So how, he didn't see the people from the future with a sad look as they realised just how bitter their brother/husband (respectively) was when he disappeared.

As he laid eyes the campers, he expression turned grim.

_The Fates must hate me._ He thought bitterly.

"Percy?" Past Thalia said tentatively standing up and crushing her cousin with a hug.

"Thalia, I can explain-" he hurriedly said before being cut off with another hug courtesy of his gothic cousin, Nico.

"We know, Perce. We know why you left and about your parents. We're so sorry." Nico whispered.

Past Percy broke from the hug and stared at his mother accusingly. "Wh-Why would you tell them? Y-You promised." He said as several tears leaked from his eyes.

"Percy, please, Hestia and I never said a word, I swear." Hera said as she let a lone tear fall down her cheeks at the hurtful expression her son's face held.

"Then who did?" he asked without any emotion.

"What would have partially me and partially the Fates." A voice from a corner of the room said. What surprised the upset demigod was the familiarity of the voice.

It sounded just like him.

He turned to where the guests from the future arrived and laid eyes on them all one by one.

Thalia… but she was standing next to him.

A blonde girl who looked remarkably like the traitorous bitch that killed his parents. His heart fell at this sight.

An overly bloated, possibly fattened, Artemis… but Artemis was in her throne.

Zoe Nightshade? His eyes widened when he saw his deceased friend.

What he saw next confused him a great deal. He saw himself; except he looked happier (a lot), he had a more powerful aura and looked more mature.

_What is going on here?_ He thought.

"Hello, me." The more mature looking Percy said with a smile.

In an instant, Past Percy had lunged at the 'imposter', withdrew and uncapped Riptide, and held it at the 'imposter's' throat.

"Who are you?" Past Percy growled as he pushed the blade deeper into the 'imposter's' throat.

Within half a second, the time-travellers had their weapons drawn and aimed at Past Percy; although they were never going to harm him.

"Stop." Future Percy told his time travelling companions (HAHA, Doctor Who LOL). "You kill him… me, or whatever, now and I cease to exist." He told them and, reluctantly, they lowered their weapons.

"I'll ask you one more time: who are you?" Past Percy growled as the whole room looked at the scene, unable to form a single word.

"How about an introduction from us all, eh?" Future Percy said, trying a diplomatic approach (not something he was good at, mind you).

Almost reluctantly, Past Percy lowered Riptide but still kept it in sword form in case the need arrived. Future Percy gestured to the blonde girl to introduce herself.

"I'm Chloe; Daughter of Athena,-" Percy flinched at this. "-Member of the Hunt and you're like my big brother." She said with a smile.

"Well you know me, Kelp Head." Past Thalia said. "But for the sake of introductions: I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Co-Lieutenant of the Hunt."

"Hey, Perseus. I'm Zoe Nightshade-"

"Liar." Percy growled. "I saw you die; I grieved for you, my friend; and I saw Artemis put you in the sky."

"We, all of us, are from the future. It's because of you that I'm alive." Zoe said. "Now, where was I? Oh, right; so I'm Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas, former Hesperide, Co-Lieutenant of the Hunt and Olympian Goddess of Maidens, Sea Creatures, Virginity and Minor Goddess of the Hunt."

"You're a goddess? How?" Past Percy asked gobsmacked.

"Spoilers." She cryptically replied.

"What?" the past version of the Son of Poseidon and Hera said with confusion.

This time it was Hera who spoke. "The Fates brought us a book to read with the Hunters and Campers. It tells of your future after you've disappeared for 5 years." She said. She'd flashed back to her throne sometime after Percy had attacked his future self.

"Whoa!" he said in awe causing many to chuckle.

"Anyway… I'm Percy Jackson; Son of Poseidon and Hera; Defeater of Kronos; Member of the First Cohort, Fully Immortal and Guardian of the Hunters. I'm also married to the most beautiful woman in the world." Future Percy introduced.

"I'm married, to whom?" he asked eagerly. He wanted to know who was crazy enough to marry a broken mess like himself.

Future Percy only winked at his past self with a smirk.

"I'm Artemis; Daughter of Zeus and Leto; _Older_ Twin Sister of Apollo; Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Maidens and Childbirth. I'm also nearly 9 months pregnant and happily married." She said with a smile.

Percy wanted to ask who she was married to but he didn't need to. After she had introduced herself, his future self took her hand in his and used his other hand to gently stroke her pregnant belly.

"I…Married?... To You?... Artemis…. Man-hater…_ Maiden Goddess?_" Past Percy stuttered, his mind was officially blown.

Without warning, Past Percy fainted on the spot and hit the floor with a loud THUMP.

"Well done guys, you've killed the last of Percy's brain cells." Travis joked, hi-fiving Connor.

"HEY!" Percy mockingly huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm actually pretty smart… kinda."

Quite a lot of people in the room chuckled when Future Percy said this.

"So… what do we do with younger Perce?" Future Thalia asked the room.

"I'm not sure." Hera said.

While Hera had said this, Percy had taken the time to summon a glass of water using his powers as the Champion of Hestia. He dumped it over his younger self and watched in amusement as his younger self bolted up and screamed bloody murder.

"WAH! Weird dream… time travellers… older me… married to an eternal maiden." Past Percy sputtered.

"Actually, I'm no longer a maiden." Future Artemis mused.

Percy turned around and when he realised it wasn't a dream, his eyes went comically wide.

"You mean it wasn't a dream? Ah man, how'd this happen?"

"Well if you get yourself up off the floor, when we can read the next chapter to find out about your future." Past Thalia told her cousin.

After Past Percy had dried himself off and sat at the bottom of his mother's throne, they began to read the next chapter.

**Percy appeared in the edge of a forest in Saratoga Springs, Utah. **

'_Utah?_' Athena thought as she turned to her time travelling daughter. '_But that's where Chloe lives…'_

**Percy looked around before making his way into the city. He was slightly apprehensive about this mission. Hestia had seemed angry when giving him the mission. She had even encouraged Percy to take his time when he dealt with the mortal, which is not something he had ever heard from the kind-hearted Goddess of the Hearth. **

Most of the room's occupants gaped at the normally calm and peaceful goddess.

"Don't look at me like that." Hestia said, eager to turn the attention away from her.

**He knew whatever it was he would find was not going to be pleasant. He just prayed there wouldn't be any kind of sexual abuse. He had trouble controlling his rage when he saw evidence of that. **

Everyone in the room growled at the mention of girls being sexually abused. No one noticed Athena starting to hyperventilate.

**Percy began to pick up the pace as he looked for Turner Street. **

At the mention of Turner Street, Athena was visibily shaking with sadness, hurt and anger.

'_If some sleezball has hurt my daughter, I'll kill him'_ she thought as she continued to shake.

**He wanted to get the girl out of there as fast as possible. Finally he saw Turner Street and quickly located the house he was looking for.**

**He found the number house he wanted as he looked around it for any signs of danger. The house was large but not well kept. It looked like it had been nice not long ago but been neglected over the past few years. As Percy walked up to the house, he noticed the beer bottles that littered the porch of the house.**

**"Chloe! Chloe where are you? Where are you hiding you little brat?" A male voice yelled from inside the house.**

"Oh no." Athena gasped as she struggled to breather.

Seeing her mother in discomfort, Chloe hopped off of her throne and walked towards the Goddess of Wisdom. She rubbed her mother's shoulder soothingly and said:

"It's okay, mom. I'm fine now and Percy saved me." The hyperactive hunter told her mother, who had begun to calm down.

**Percy scowled, it was noon and it was clear the man was already drunk from his slurred speech. **

"PIGS!" several hunters yelled.

**Percy saw a small shadow run across the window in front of the porch. Percy could see a larger shadow slinking its way in the same direction. Percy's face contorted into one of anger. As the larger shadow neared the door, Percy walked up and kicked the door in, catching the unsuspecting man in the face with the door.**

The hunters gave a cheer of approval at the mention of a man being hurt… even if it was by another man. "Score one for Perce." Past Thalia shouted causing many people to chuckle.

**Percy stepped into the house were the man was holding his broken nose in shock as he looked at Percy enraged.**

**"Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck out of my house!" The man yelled as he got up and charged toward Percy.**

"Ooh, fight!" Ares yelled in anticipation and glee.

**The man took at wild swing at Percy, aiming for his face. But Percy just moved to the side and shoved the man roughly to the floor. A soft whimper in the corner of the room drew Percy's attention. A small girl with blonde hair and grey eyes looked up at him with fear evident on her face. Percy felt his stomach twist into a knot. The little girl looked exactly like Annabeth except a few years younger than when they first met. **

Several of Percy's friends gave the younger Son of Poseidon and Hera a saddened look.

**Then Percy looked at the girl's face a little closer. The left side of her face was badly bruised. Her eye was swollen shut. Her lip was split and still bleeding.**

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" Athena yelled. "STUPID, WORTHLESS MORTAL. NO ONE TOUCHES MY DAUGHTER!"

"Mom, it's okay, calm down." Chloe said soothingly to her mother.

**As Percy looked at the girl he felt himself losing control of his anger. While Percy was distracted, the man landed a hard punch to side of Percy's face, causing him to stagger a bit. Percy stumbled but turned as the man tried to punch him again. Percy caught the fist in his hand before letting his hand catch fire. The man screamed in agony as his flesh burned away. Percy released his hand and threw a heavy punch into the man's face, his hand still on fire.**

"Yes, yes. Burn him to death." Ares chanted over and over again.

"For once I agree with cabbage brains over there; kill him." Athena said.

"Erm, just to point out, this doesn't happen for another reason and you're both yelling at a book. You do know that… right?" Future Percy asked.

**The man stumbled back and fell to the ground where he clutched his charred hand. Another soft whimper drew Percy's attention. Percy's heart ached when the girl looked up at him with fear and awe.**

**"Turn around and stay hidden little one. I am here to help." Percy said softly. The girl's eyes widened and she ducked behind a chair.**

**Percy turned back to the man, her father he assumed, and scowled. **

"No way was that her father." Athena said. "I would never of had a child with a violent drunk."

**He so wanted to take his time with this guy but for the sake of the girl he knew he needed to be quick. She was already scared enough.**

**Percy walked up to the cowering man and pulled him to his feet before slipping behind him and wrapping his arms and hands around the man's head and neck. In one swift movement he snapped the man's neck effortlessly.**

"He should've suffered more." Athena and Ares grumbled.

**"I'll have my cousin make sure you face the worst Hades has to offer." Percy muttered as he dropped the man's now dead body.**

**Percy grabbed the man's limp shoulder and teleported his body to another room. He then turned back the chair the girl was hiding behind. Percy slowly made his way closer before taking a seat on the floor five feet away from the chair.**

**"Chloe?" He asked softly. A trembling hand appeared on top of the chair before two teary eyes followed as the girl peered over the chair.**

**"I'm not going to hurt you Chloe, I was sent here to help you." Percy said softly.**

**"You're lying. You're going to hurt me just like my uncle did." Chloe whimpered.**

"So it was your uncle?" Athena asked her daughter, receiving a nod in confirmation.

**Percy sat in his spot looking sadly at the girl's trembling form hidden behind the chair.**

**"Chloe, your Mom sent me to take you away from here. She didn't know what was happening but as soon as she did, she sent to me take you somewhere safe." Percy said slowly.**

**"Your lying. My mommy is dead. She died before my Dad died." Chloe replied back shakily.**

Athena hugged her future daughter tightly as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Chloe. I shouldn't have left you there."

"It's okay, mom."

**Percy shook his head, "That's not true Chloe. Your mommy is very special. She is so special that she wasn't allowed to be around you or your Dad. But she sent me to bring you to her sister. She has a group of girls that are just like you."**

**"What do you mean special?" Chloe asked as she peeked out from behind the chair just a bit.**

**Percy gave her a warm smile, "Your Mom is a goddess. But gods and goddesses aren't allowed to visit their kids. That's why they send people like me to take them places where they can be safe."**

**The little girl looked at Percy critically, her grey eyes analyzing his words to see if she could pick up on any lies. Percy's stomach twisted painfully. The girl was analyzing him exactly like Annabeth used to.**

**"Do you promise you won't hurt me?" Chloe asked timidly.**

**Percy nodded, "Are you hungry Chloe?" Percy asked as he looked at the girl's skinny frail body. Chloe's eyes widened before she slowly came out from behind the chair and took tentative steps toward Percy.**

**"What do you like to eat? What is your favorite food in the world?" Percy asked softly as the girl sat on the ground warily a few feet away from him.**

**"Macaroni and cheese." Chloe whispered back. **

"You sure do love macaroni and cheese, eh Chloe." Future Percy.

Chloe smiled sheepishly seconds before her stomach growled. Smiling, Future Percy summoned up a plate of macaroni and cheese for the daughter of Athena.

"Thanks, Big Brother." She said, taking a seat next to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**Percy nodded and smiled before he clapped him hands together softly. A large plate of macaroni and cheese appeared in front of Chloe along with a fork and a tall glass of water.**

**Chloe's eyes shot wide open, "How did you do that?"**

**Percy smiled, "I told you, your Mom is a goddess just like my Dad is a god. But I have a special job where I help find people like us and bring them places where they are safe. Because of my job, some of the other gods and goddesses gave me special powers to help. That is one of those powers."**

**Chloe watched Percy warily as he spoke. She tentatively grabbed the fork before taking a bite of the food. A small smile appeared on her face before she began to eat faster. Percy felt good when the girl's face contorted into a smile as she ate the rest of her food. Once she finished, Chloe looked up at Percy again.**

**"So what happens now?" She asked nervously.**

**Percy smiled, "Now I bring you to your aunt. She is a very nice lady who dedicates her life to helping girls. After that, you can either stay with her or go to a camp for people like us."**

**Chloe nodded, "What about you? Where do you go?"**

**Percy looked at her a little surprised, "I find someone else to help."**

**Chloe's face dropped but she nodded.**

**Percy looked at her sadly, "Hey Chloe?" She looked at him questioningly.**

**"My name is Percy. I want to do something to help your face. It might seem a little scary at first but I promise I won't hurt you." He said kindly.**

"You're going to make a great father." Athena said to the future version of Percy.

"Thanks, Athena. Hey, younger me," Percy said to his younger self. "We're gonna be the nest dad ever."

The room chuckled at Percy's remark.

**Chloe looked at him nervously but nodded. Percy pulled out a water bottle from his pack. He uncapped it and willed the water out of the bottle.**

**Chloe's eyes widened and she crawled back a few feet.**

**"I won't hurt you Chloe, this will help your face but you have to trust me." Percy explained.**

**Chloe looked at Percy closely before nodding. Percy crawled over next to the nervous girl. He slowly brought up his hand and touched the side of her face as he willed the water to heal her cuts and bruises. After a minute Percy sent the water out the broken door and onto the porch.**

**Chloe reached up and touched her face tentatively. Her face contorted into a look of awe before she lunged foward wrapping her tiny arms around Percy's neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Percy smiled. He slowly stood up and carried the little girl out of the house. He decided she had had enough surprises for one day and they would make at least some of the journey on foot.**

**For the rest of the day Percy carried Chloe towards Chicago. After a little while, Chloe lost her nervousness and climbed onto Percy's shoulders as they walked. **

"Chloe still attempts to climb on my shoulders every so often. It doesn't take a genius to work out that after a few seconds, we topple onto the floor laughing and rolling around." Future Percy said.

"You're weak, Percy." Chloe responded cheekily.

"Naaah, sis'. You're too heavy." Percy replied.

"No. You're just weak." Future Artemis added causing many people to laugh at Percy's expense.

"Wow, ganging up on me, huh? Totally fair." He smiled, saying the last part sarcastically.

**Percy explained everything about the gods to her which she took surprisingly well. Percy learned she was only seven years old and that her father had been an author but died in a car accident. After her father died, she was sent to live with her uncle who was nice for the first year but after the money he received from his brother's life insurance ran out he became mean and cruel. He started drinking heavily and then started hitting Chloe, blaming her for his not having any money or a wife. Percy was relieved to find out he had never touched her sexually.**

"There's a pretty obvious reason that he never had a wife." Hera grumbled, many people agreed with her.

**They stopped for the night a near the borders of Colorado and Kansas. Percy made a campfire and ate dinner with Chloe. After dinner, Chloe fell asleep leaning against Percy. Percy scooped her up to put her to bed when an Iris Message appeared behind him.**

**"Perseus?" Artemis called to him, nearly giving Percy a stroke.**

"I remember that day. Your face was hilarious." Future Artemis laughed, getting a pout from her husband.

**Percy looked up wide eyed to see Artemis looking at him questioningly.**

**"One minute Artemis. Let me just put her to bed. I'll be right back." Percy said quietly. Artemis looked at him strangely before nodding.**

**A minute later he came back out to a waiting narrow eyed goddess of the hunt. "What?" He asked confused.**

**"You said you would be here today. What happened?" Artemis asked.**

**"Oh, sorry. It took me some time to get her to trust me. She wasn't in good shape when I got there. I didn't want to overwhelm her by teleporting in a flash of flames so I decided to walk for the day and then show up tomorrow. Sorry." Percy explained.**

**Artemis looked at Percy curiously, "Is she alright?"**

**Percy nodded, "Yes, she was pretty bruised and battered when I got there. Thankfully nothing else though."**

**Artemis smiled, looking relieved. "So you'll come into camp tomorrow?" She asked.**

"Eager much?" Hermes smiled. Past Artemis silenced him with a smack around the back of his head.

**Percy nodded, "Yes, we should be there in the morning once I explain teleporting to her. Please make sure your hunters aren't too aggressive, she is very nervous and timid."**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "My hunters would never act like that towards a girl."**

"I don't think that's what he meant milady." Past Thalia said to Past Artemis.

**Percy chuckled, "I meant towards me. She doesn't need to see me dodging volleys of silver arrows for bringing her into your camp."**

"See?" the younger version of the Daughter of Zeus smirked.

**Artemis smiled and nodded, "I will keep them restrained. How old is the girl?"**

**"She is a seven year old daughter of Athena." Percy replied, his voice cracking a bit when he spoke.**

Chloe looked at both versions of her 'older brother'. She saw sadness in his younger self's eyes at the mention of such a title.

**Artemis looked at him sympathetically but when she looked at Percy's face she decided not to say anything.**

**"Okay Percy, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Artemis said as she got ready to swipe through the message.**

**"Wait, Artemis." Percy said stopping her mid swipe. Artemis looked at him questioningly.**

**"I believe you already broke our agreement." Percy said smirking.**

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that." Demeter muttered. Most in the room nodded, signalling the same thing.

**Artemis' eyes widened before they narrowed at Percy, "Percy don't even…" Artemis began before Percy cut her off.**

**"Don't worry Artemis. I'll let it slide this time. I'm too "awesome", as you and Apollo would say, to hold it against you." Percy said smirking at her before he swiped through the message before she could retort. The last thing Percy saw was a scowling goddess of the hunt glaring at him before the image disappeared.**

"Oh this is perfect blackmail." Hermes said in glee. "In fact, I might even go as far as to say that its 'awesome'."

Despite the murderous looks from both Artemis', the room grew loud with the sound of chuckles.

**Percy laughed to himself before climbing into the tent to sleep for the night.**

**Percy woke up the next morning to a mess of blonde hair in his face. His eyes widened before he realized Chloe had climbed over to him in the night. Percy smiled when he looked down at the little girl. She looked so innocent and peaceful. **

"Aww." Many goddesses and Aphrodite females cooed causing Chloe to blush and Percy to grin.

**Percy scowled when he thought about her uncle. He would have to make sure Nico checked on his punishment in the Underworld. Anyone who could hit a little girl like this deserved the worst of the worst in the Fields of Punishment. Percy was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the little girl stir. She opened her eyes before they went wide when she realized that she had cuddled up to Percy in the night.**

**"I…I'm s..sorry Percy." She said before Percy cut her off with a warm smile.**

"You know, that smile is really contagious." Future Artemis stated with a small smile.

**"There's nothing to apologize for Chloe. You didn't do anything wrong. Now, what would you like for breakfast? It's your choice again." Percy said kindly.**

**Chloe smiled before her face morphed into a thoughtful one, "Um….. How about pancakes? And bacon and fruit with some orange juice." She answered shyly.**

**Percy nodded and clapped his hands together, two plates appeared in front of them, almost exactly how Chloe had ordered.**

"Almost?" Athena questioned.

"You'll see." Was the reply she got from the thrice Saviour of Olympus (Future Percy).

**"Um… Percy? The pancakes are blue?" She asked confused.**

"Blue?" Ares questioned with a frown. "Should be RED." He finished with a bellow.

Athena shook her at Ares' stupidity. "You're missing the point, Ares."

**Percy smiled sadly, "Sorry, it's a habit. My Mom always made me blue food so it's how I make them now. I'll get you some normal ones."**

**"No. It's fine. I was just confused." She said as she took a bite. Her face morphed into a surprised one before she grinned.**

**"These are amazing Percy!" She said excitedly. Percy smiled at her, "Good. Now eat up. We finish our journey today."**

**Chloe nodded and turned back to her food. Once breakfast was over and Percy had everything packed up he took a seat on a log and gestured for Chloe to join him.**

**"Chloe, today we aren't going to walk. I have a different way to get places but I need you to trust me again." Percy explained.**

**Chloe nodded, "I trust you Percy." She said confidently.**

**Percy was surprised but nodded, "Okay, we are going to teleport. Basically I need you to close your eyes and hold my hand. It might feel a little weird but we it will only last a second. When it's over we'll be where we need to go." Percy explained.**

**Chloe nodded but then looked up confused, "Why didn't we just do that yesterday?"**

"She's my daughter alright." Athena smiled. "But she has a point."

"I didn't want her to be freaked out or anything." Future Percy shrugged.

**Percy shrugged, "Everything was new to you and I didn't want to scare you."**

**Chloe's eyes widened before he hugged Percy tightly, "Thank you for being so nice to me Percy." She said softly. **

"Yes, than you, Perseus. I don't know if I've thanked you in the future, but thank you for rescuing Chloe. She seems happy to have you as an older brother."

"It's alright, Athena."

**Percy smiled, "Okay now I am going to change the way I look. Don't worry. Your aunt knows who I really am. And I will show everyone what I really look like after but first I will bring you to Artemis. She will talk to you about everything."**

**Chloe nodded but looked worried, "Will you come with me Percy? I don't want to go by myself." She asked pleadingly.**

**Percy wanted to refuse but one look at her pleading face and he melted.**

**"Okay I will go with you until you feel comfortable with Artemis. Don't worry. She is really nice and a friend of mine." Percy answered.**

"Bit more than a friend, eh Perce." Future Thalia smirked, elbowing Future Percy in the rib (lightly) as she did so.

"Geez, Thals, really? How did I not notice this?" Future Percy said sarcastically, earning a an electric charged jab to the gut. (Thunderpunch for any Pokémon fans out there)

**Chloe nodded happily. Percy grabbed her hand, "Okay close your eyes. Don't open them until I say to, okay?"**

**Chloe closed her eyes and nodded. They disappeared in a flash of flames reappearing a few hundred yards away from Artemis' camp.**

**"Okay, you can open your eyes." Percy said.**

**Chloe opened her eyes and smiled, "That felt weird." Percy chuckled before his face turned serious, "Okay, I'm going to change my looks. Don't worry it's only temporary and it's still me."**

**Chloe nodded and Percy snapped his fingers. His eyes turned brown as well as his hair. His face changed slightly but you could still tell it was him if you knew.**

**"How did you do that?" Chloe asked shocked.**

"Magic." Hermes said with a grin.

"Hogwarts for the win." A Harry Potter obsessed Daughter of Athena yelled out.

"No way. Twilight is the best." A Daughter of Aphrodite yelled back from across the room.

"Nah ah. The Hunger Games wins hands down." Zeus added receiving many funny looks. "What? I read. Personally, I think that Snow's an amazing character." He huffed.

"I wonder why, brother. You and Snow have a real obsession with sending people to their deaths." Poseidon said.

"Ha, Uncle, you've just admitted to reading them too." Hermes laughed, shutting the Sea God up.

"You're all wrong." Chloe said. "The Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series is the best."

Everyone stared at Chloe and then at Perseus as if they'd grown a few extra heads.

"You have your own book series?" Poseidon asked the future version of his son.

"Yeah…" Future Percy said sheepishly. "A Son of Athena, whose name was Rick Riordan, asked me if he could write a few books about my exploits and stuff… and boom, he's a multi-billionaire, world famous author."

"Wow." All the children of Athena said in awe.

"Can we read them?" Malcolm asked.

"Sorry, dude, but you gotta wait fifteen or so years first." Future Percy said. "Anyway, we got slightly off track, right."

**Percy chuckled, "Another special power the gods gave me to help rescue people like us."**

**Percy turned toward the hunter's camp and starting walking. After a few feet, he felt a small hand slip into his. He looked at Chloe and saw how nervous she was. Percy gave her a reassuring smile and started walking again, holding her hand comfortingly.**

**After a few minutes, a silver arrow flew by Percy's head forcing him to duck. Chloe hid behind Percy, trembling slightly. Percy saw a few hunters approaching him with their bows out and aimed for him.**

**Percy growled. He narrowed his eyes at the hunters and they froze in their tracks. Percy made them rise a few feet off the ground, controlling them with the water in their blood. **

"Wow. That is so cool." Connor and Travis said in awe (in unison… it's a twin thing).

**Artemis flashed in front of Percy and gave him an angry look. Percy released the hunters and then gestured toward the arrow imbedded in the tree behind him. Artemis' eyes widened before she whirled around on the hunters.**

**"Phoebe," She growled. "I told you to let him pass. You just earned yourself laundry duty for the next 6 months." Artemis said before turning to the other two hunters. **

"Woah… six months. That's kinda harsh, Arty." Hermes said, half seriously. Artemis (both of them) ignored him

**"Go back to whatever you were doing unless you want to join Phoebe."**

**Phoebe looked angry but left after sending Percy a murderous glare along with the other two hunters.**

**"Sorry Percy. Phoebe has issues following orders when it comes to men." Artemis said apologetically.**

**Percy nodded and knelt down next to the now very scared seven year old girl.**

**"Don't worry Chloe, Artemis is my friend. We're just going to go talk to her in her tent." Percy said comfortingly.**

**Chloe looked at Artemis who looked like a twelve year old girl and looked back at Percy nervously but nodded. She grabbed Percy's hand like it was her lifeline as they walked into the hunter's camp.**

**Artemis turned to a hunter who was currently glaring at Percy, "Atalanta, go get Thalia and send her to my tent. No one else is to enter unless I call for them."**

**Atalanta looked at Percy with disgust before nodding and leaving to find Thalia. Artemis led Percy and Chloe into her tent where they waited for Thalia.**

**When Thalia entered she was shocked to find the man from the day before in her tent, "Lady Artemis, why is **_**he **_**here?"**

"Charming, Thals. I've been away for 5 years and _that_ is the first thing you say to me?" Past Percy joked.

"Shut it Kelpy. I didn't know it was you did I?" Future Thalia retorted.

**Artemis chuckled at Thalia, "He brought another young girl into camp. Now Thalia I need you to control yourself until you talk to **_**Blake**_** here alone. Can you do that?"**

**Thalia looked confused but nodded.**

**Artemis smiled, "Remember, that's an order Thalia." She said before nodding to Percy.**

**"Sorry Thals." Percy said apologetically before he snapped his fingers.**

**Thalia's eyes widened before tears sprung from her eyes and she tackled Percy in a hug. Percy smiled at his cousin. He had missed her a lot.**

**After a minute, Thalia pulled back from Percy, her look of happiness changing into one of anger.**

**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Thalia demanded.**

"Oh you know. Around. Been all over America, been to the Roman camp and nearly got raped by Lamia." Future Percy said nonchalantly .

"You also left out the part where you…I… we infiltrated a Korean sex slave business to save a few female demigods." Past Percy added.

"What?" Both Artemis shouted. If truth be told, Past Artemis had found herself falling in love with Perseus Jackson as the book was being read.

"Oh that's another story for another time." Future Percy said, not really wanting to go into detail about the horrors he saw _one_ group of men commit.

**"Not now Thalia. I already told Percy he would have to deal with you on his own. But for now, we have a new friend with us." Artemis said gesturing to the wide eyed seven year old. When everyone looked at her she quickly grabbed Percy's hand and hid behind his leg.**

**Percy knelt down and gently pulled her out in front of him.**

**"Chloe, this is my friend Artemis. And this is my cousin Thalia. They are both very nice and won't let anyone hurt you." Percy said softly.**

**Chloe nodded and turned to Artemis and Thalia who both smiled at her kindly.**

**"Artemis is going to talk to you about what you want to do from here." Percy explained gently. Chloe nodded but clutched Percy's hand tightly. Percy looked up at Artemis who gave him a nod, letting him know it was okay to stay.**

**Artemis explained what the hunt was and then offered Chloe a place within it.**

**Chloe looked at Artemis then back to Percy, "I don't know. Those girls tried to hurt Percy. I don't like that. Percy saved me and then took care of me."**

**Percy smiled, "Don't worry about that. They just didn't know it was me. They are actually very nice. They thought I might have been trying to hurt you."**

**Chloe nodded but still looked unsure, "Will I ever get to see Percy?" She asked softly.**

"It's incredible. They met not even a day ago and they already have a bond." Hestia said smiling at Chloe.

**Artemis smiled at her warmly, "Yes of course you will. Percy is the only boy who is allowed to come here. He can come and visit you whenever you want."**

"Or whenever you want, eh Arty." Aphrodite said winking at the Moon Goddess from he future, causing her to blush.

**Percy looked surprised but smiled a bit. Chloe turned to Percy, "Will you come visit me?" She asked nervously.**

**Percy nodded at her as he held her hand, "I will come and visit as much as I can. Once you get settled in, Lady Artemis will show you how to Iris Message someone. That way if you want me to come visit you can message me and let me know and I will come as soon as I can." Percy said before he reached into his pack and pulled out a small bag and placed it in her hand. Chloe looked at it confused but Percy just smiled and pulled a drachma out of the bag.**

**"This is a drachma. They will show you how to use it when they teach you how to Iris Message but you just need one of these to send me a message. There are about 50 in this bag. That should hold you over for a while but if you ever run low I will give you more so you can always message me if you need to." Percy explained.**

**Chloe looked up and smiled before wrapping her arms tightly around Percy's neck. Percy looked up to see Thalia grinning at him, but he knew he would still pay. He looked at Artemis to find her looking at him oddly. She looked at him with a mix of shock, awe, happiness and something Percy couldn't identify.**

**When Chloe finally let go of Percy she turned around to Artemis smiling, "Okay, I will join Lady Artemis." Artemis and Thalia smiled happily at her.**

**"I will show you around camp and introduce you to some of your new sisters." Artemis said kindly as she led Chloe out the tent entrance. Chloe stopped at the tent entrance.**

**"Wait, Percy you won't leave yet will you?" She asked worriedly.**

**"I won't leave without saying goodbye, I promise." Percy said earning a relieved look from Chloe. Artemis finally led Chloe out of the tent. Percy turned to Thalia only to be blasted back with a massive volt of electricity.**

"FIGHT!" Ares yelled.

"Shut up." Aphrodite snapped. "This is turning into the most amazing love story ever; even more so than the Trojan War."

**"Five years, Kelp Head. Five years you vanish for without a word. You had better hope you were in a coma or else I might just kill you myself." Thalia growled.**

**Percy pulled himself off the ground and looked at Thalia apologetically, "Sorry Thalia. I just needed some time to get over some stuff."**

**Thalia narrowed her eyes before zapping him again, "You think you're the only one upset about Annabeth? It hurt me even worse when you disappeared! Instead of only finding out one of my best friends was a lying bitch; I had to lose my other best friend because he didn't want to talk. I could have helped you." Thalia yelled angrily but tears were in her eyes as she yelled.**

**Percy's head dropped in shame, "I'm sorry Thals. There was some other stuff that was more than just Annabeth I needed to get over." Percy said quietly.**

**Thalia narrowed her eyes, "And what would that be?" She asked angrily.**

**Percy looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "She killed my Mom and Paul." He said almost inaudibly but Thalia heard and her jaw dropped. She lunged forward and pulled Percy into a tight hug.**

Nobody missed the sad and pained expression Past Percy had when his mother's murder was mentioned and most gave him sympathetic looks.

**"I'm so sorry Percy, I didn't know." She said sadly as her own tears fell from her eyes. Percy just hugged his cousin tighter as he finally let some of the pain he had been carrying out. The only other person he had cried to about it was Hera. But Thalia was like a sister to him and he needed her back in his life. After a few minutes Percy stepped back, his tears gone.**

**"I'm sorry Thals. I shouldn't have cut you out of my life. I was just so lost for a while." He said sadly.**

**Thalia shook her head, "It doesn't matter Kelp Head. I'm just happy to know you're all right and now you're back."**

**Percy gave her a sad smile but nodded.**

**"I need to find Nico too. I miss the little Goth." Percy said with a chuckle.**

"HEY!" Nico yelled, holding a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Yeah Nikki, I missed you man." Past Percy smiled.

**Thalia grinned; happy Percy seemed to be a little closer to the old Percy.**

**"He Iris Messages me once a week to see if I found any clue to where you are. I'm sure once he knows you're here he won't hesitate to come into camp even if he ends up with a few arrows in places the sun doesn't shine." Thalia said back chuckling.**

**Thalia and Percy caught up over the next couple hours inside Artemis' tent. Percy explained what he'd been doing for the past five years. He left out the part about the Romans and the part about Hera, deciding the latter was better saved for a later time. He also had something he needed to discuss with Artemis about the Roman camp. They both left the tent around noon as it was time for lunch. Percy walked with his cousin through camp receiving a lot of shocked stares and quiet whispering as they passed. When they reached the area where the hunter's eat, Chloe was waiting happily for Percy.**

**"Percy! Percy! Thank you so much for bringing me here. Everyone is really nice just like you said. They even gave me a bow and are going to teach me to shoot it after lunch." Chloe said excitedly.**

**Percy chuckled and smiled at her excitement.**

**All the hunters began to stare at Percy strangely at what Chloe had said. They were confused. Percy hadn't brought her here. Artemis noticed their looks and gathered everyone's attention.**

**"Girls, the man you saw yesterday and then again today wasn't a stranger after all. It was actually Percy. He just disguised his appearance as he was keeping his identity a secret." Artemis explained.**

**"Why? What do you have to hide, **_**boy**_**?" Phoebe sneered at him.**

Many people, demigods and gods alike, glared at Phoebe, who cowered away under their deathly stares.

"Hey, come on guys, cut it out. Me and Phoebe are cool." Future Percy said, making those who were glaring at the huntress to look elsewhere.

**"That's enough Phoebe. Percy is to be treated with respect. He will be welcome to come back to our camp whenever he wants as he will continue bring new recruits when he finds ones that fit." Artemis said sternly.**

**"Percy, are you going to stay for lunch?" Chloe asked hopefully.**

**Percy looked down at her before looking at the hunters. Some seemed fine with the idea while some were not pleased at the thought of a boy eating with them. Phoebe was glaring at him with disgust causing Percy to sigh.**

**"I can't today Chloe, I'm sorry. Maybe next time I will stay." Percy said as he glanced at Phoebe.**

**Chloe looked upset when Percy said he couldn't, something that broke his heart. **

"AWW!" Many of the females cooed making both Percy's blush.

**Percy knelt down next to her and whispered something in her ear. Chloe smiled at him and whispered something back. Percy clapped his hands together, producing another plate of macaroni and cheese along with a big slice of watermelon on the table in front of Chloe.**

**"Sorry I can't talk longer Thals. Maybe next time there will be a little less tension." Percy said as he glanced at Phoebe again who was still glaring at him. "I need to go find Nico anyway. IM me if you want to talk again."**

**Percy turned to Artemis, "Thanks for not letting me get killed walking into your camp. I'll IM you when I find another girl to bring to the hunt."**

**Artemis and Thalia looked like they were about to protest but Percy gave them a small smile and vanished into a flash of flames before they could say anything. The last thing Percy saw was Thalia turning to Phoebe with a murderous look on her face.**

"Well that's the end of that chapter. Who wants to read next?"

"I do." Past Percy said taking the book.

"So, Perseus. When did you and 'miss-i-hate-love' over there-" Aphrodite said jabbing her thumb towards Past Artemis. "-share your first kiss?"

Percy grimaced. "It was after I nearly destroyed the wolf house in rage."

The demigods looked at Perseus in confusion while the gods looked at him with bewilderment.

"I never really apologised to Lupa for that." He mused.

"Have you thought of any names for the babies?" Hera asked her son.

"We've gave it quite a bit of thought and we were thinking of Sally Leto Jackson or Diana Hera Jackson, for girls names, and Paul Neptune Jackson or Luke Jason Jackson, for boys. Depending on the gender of the twins, while decide when they're born. We could have two boys, two girls or who of each gender." Artemis explained.

"Sally Leto Jackson? Named after both of your mothers?" Demeter asked, earning a nod from Percy.

"Diana Hera Jackson?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah, named after Arty's Roman aspect and my mom." Percy explained.

"Paul Neptune?" Poseidon asked in disbelief, already knowing why they chose that combination of names.

"And Luke Jason Jackson?" Past Thalia asked in confusion.

"Named after two of my best friends; Luke Castallen-" Cue surprised gasps " And Jason. I won't reveal Jason's surname yet because I don't wanna ruin it for Thals but the gods should know." Percy said.

"Why would you name one of your children after a traitor?" a male, bulky camper asked out loud.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the camper in question.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Mark Douglas, Son of Ares." He boy stated proudly.

"Well Mark. Luke redeemed himself in more ways than one and has become a great friend to me and an even better asset to Olympus." Percy said.

"Wait, Luke's alive?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah… SPOILERS!" Percy said, effectively ending the conversation but not missing the happy look Hermes had.

* * *

**AN: Okay; first of all, i just want to say: 'Sorry for the long wait, guys."**

**I've been extremely busy with school work, university applications, work and working on the foundation ideas to two new (and completely my own) PJatO/HoO stories.**

**I just want to let you guys know in advance that i wont be updating for at least a week and i'll start writing the next chapter on the 1st March.I will be attending a week long course in Wales that goes towards one of my A Level studies and, regrettably, i will be away from all technology and internet signal for an entire week starting Monday.**

**Anyway, downer aside, what did you think? i hope i got Past Percy's reaction to being brought to Olympus spot on. I have decied to introduce a few OC's in the next three/four chapters so feel free to submit some to me. I have a Son of Thanatos planned already. **

**Son of Perseus, signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Well that's the end of that chapter. Who wants to read next?"_

"_I do." Past Percy said taking the book._

"_So, Perseus. When did you and 'miss-i-hate-love' over there-" Aphrodite said jabbing her thumb towards Past Artemis. "-share your first kiss?"_

_Percy grimaced. "It was after I nearly destroyed the wolf house in rage."_

_The demigods looked at Perseus in confusion while the gods looked at him with bewilderment._

"_I never really apologised to Lupa for that." He mused._

"_Have you thought of any names for the babies?" Hera asked her son._

"_We've gave it quite a bit of thought and we were thinking of Sally Leto Jackson or Diana Hera Jackson, for girls names, and Paul Neptune Jackson or Luke Jason Jackson, for boys. Depending on the gender of the twins, while decide when they're born. We could have two boys, two girls or who of each gender." Artemis explained._

"_Sally Leto Jackson? Named after both of your mothers?" Demeter asked, earning a nod from Percy._

"_Diana Hera Jackson?" Hermes asked._

"_Yeah, named after Arty's Roman aspect and my mom." Percy explained._

"_Paul Neptune?" Poseidon asked in disbelief, already knowing why they chose that combination of names._

"_And Luke Jason Jackson?" Past Thalia asked in confusion._

"_Named after two of my best friends; Luke Castallen-" Cue surprised gasps " And Jason. I won't reveal Jason's surname yet because I don't wanna ruin it for Thals but the gods should know." Percy said._

"_Why would you name one of your children after a traitor?" a male, bulky camper asked out loud._

_Percy narrowed his eyes at the camper in question._

"_What's your name?" he asked._

"_Mark Douglas, Son of Ares." He boy stated proudly._

"_Well Mark. Luke redeemed himself in more ways than one and has become a great friend to me and an even better asset to Olympus." Percy said._

"_Wait, Luke's alive?" Hermes asked._

"_Yeah… SPOILERS!" Percy said, effectively ending the conversation but not missing the happy look Hermes had._

**Chapter 8.**

**When Percy left the hunter's camp he teleported himself to Los Angeles. He figured now would be as good a time as any to find his cousin Nico. He appeared in front of DOA recording studios. Percy was hoping that getting Hades his throne back made it acceptable for him to enter his uncle's domain. **

"You're welcome in my domain any time, nephew… preferably alive though." Hades said, cracking a rare smile.

**He wasn't sure but decided he could just teleport out if Hades got angry. Percy walked into the building and went straight up to Charon who was reading a magazine behind his desk.**

**"Perseus Jackson, you're still not dead, so what can I do for you." Charon replied after lowering his magazine to examine the demigod in front of him.**

**Percy smirked, "Correct as usual Charon. I need a ride to the Underworld."**

**"Your chances of leaving alive aren't very good. Are you sure you want to go?" Charon asked warily.**

"You _will_ let my son leave _alive."_ Poseidon growled to his older brother.

Hades pale considerably. You do not want to meet a very pissed off Poseidon… ever. "Of course, brother."

**"I'll take my chances." Percy said as he pulled a small bag of drachmas from his pack. Charon's eyes widened at the sight of the drachmas. Percy dropped the bag on the desk and looked at Charon expectantly.**

**Charon's skeletal face morphed into a wide grin, "Very well Jackson, right this way."**

**Percy followed Charon as he led him to the River Styx. They rode in silence until they reached the other side.**

**"Good luck Jackson. Hopefully we'll see each other again." Charon said as Percy stepped off the ferry and into Hades' domain. Percy walked toward the judging lines until he came upon his first obstacle, Cerberus. Percy decided to skip the games and teleported himself to the gates of Hades' Palace. The minute he appeared, three demonic figures looked down at him from the top of the gates.**

"Furys?" Past Thalia asked.

"Yup." Was the response she received from the older version of her cousin.

**"Perseus Jackson, are you really foolish enough to come here of your own free will?" Alecto hissed as she looked at Percy with hungry eyes.**

"She never really forgave you for that time at Yancy." Nico told his cousin.

"Hey; I apologised… for defending myself… what more does she want?" Future Percy asked exasperatedly.

"You, dead?" Nico offered hopefully.

**Percy shrugged, "I need a word with Lord Hades. This was the easiest way."**

**Alecto stared at Percy for a minute before scowling, "It's your lucky day Jackson, Lord Hades has allowed you entry into his palace."**

**The gates slowly creaked open for Percy to enter.**

**He made his way to the throne room where he found Hades looking at him curiously. Percy walked up to his uncle and bowed.**

**"So Perseus, what is so important that you came all the way here to speak to me?" Hades asked.**

**"I was hoping you could let me know where Nico is. I heard he has been looking for me and I figured it was time to let him know where I've been." Percy answered.**

**Hades nodded, "Yes, he has been quite persistent in his quest to find you. I assume you don't want to go back to camp to find him?"**

**Percy nodded and Hades waved his hand. Nico appeared in front of his father and looked at him questioningly. Hades gestured to Percy. Nico's eyes went wide before he walked over to Percy and hugged him tightly.**

**"What are you doing here Percy?" Nico asked once he let Percy go, a wide grin on his face.**

**Percy smiled, "Looking for you obviously. I was brought to Olympus last night and just left the hunter's camp from visiting Thalia."**

**Nico turned to look angrily at his father but Percy spoke first, "All the gods had sworn on the Styx not to mention where I was. But it's been far too long since I've seen my two best friends."**

**Nico nodded and smiled, "Are you coming back to camp?" He asked hopefully.**

"Eventually…" Future Percy muttered.

**Percy shook his head, "Let's go get some food. I'll explain everything while we eat."**

**Nico nodded in response.**

**Percy turned back to Hades, "Thank you uncle. I won't enter your domain without permission again."**

**Hades shook his head, "Its fine Perseus, you have permission to enter whenever you want. I owe it to you for returning my throne to me."**

**Percy nodded and bowed quickly before letting Nico grab his shoulder and shadow travel them to a food court in a mall in Los Angeles.**

**After they grabbed some food, Nico looked at Percy expectantly. Percy looked at him apologetically, "Sorry I never let you know where I was, I needed some time to deal with some stuff."**

**Nico nodded sadly, "Yea, I found out about your Mom and Paul after the war. I made sure they were put in Elysium immediately."**

"WHAT!?" Past Percy and Poseidon yelled angrily.

"Carry on reading, it'll explain." Future Percy told his younger counterpart.

**"They didn't get in right away?" Percy asked angrily.**

**Nico shook his head, "Your Mom did but Paul was sent to Asphodel. I told my Dad and he made the change immediately."**

"Thanks Nico." Past Percy muttered to his cousin gratefully.

"Thank you, brother." The Lord of the Seas told his older brother just as gratefully.

**Percy looked at his cousin gratefully, "Thank you Nico. I owe you and your Dad big time." Percy said trying to keep his emotions in check.**

**Nico nodded before looking at Percy, "Bro, where have you been? And what happened to your eyes? They have streaks of….is that brown?"**

**Percy smirked, "I've had an eventful five years."**

"That's the understatement of the millennia." Poseidon muttered to no one in particular.

**Nico glared at him causing Percy to chuckle. Percy told Nico everything, from his becoming Hera and Hestia's champion to rescuing demigods; he told him about Hera adopting him which caused Nico's eyes to bug out. The only thing he left out was the Roman camp.**

**"Hera adopted you?" Nico asked disbelievingly.**

"Believe us, death spawn; we're just as shocked as you." Ares murmured but everyone heard him.

**Percy nodded and explained everything that Hera did for him, mentioning how he wanted to jump into Tartarus just to have a chance to get some revenge for his mother. Nico just listened in shock while Percy explained everything.**

**"So now you just rescue demigods that Hera and Hestia send you after." Nico asked.**

**Percy nodded.**

**"Dude, why do you get such a sick job? Camp sucks now that you're not there. I spend most of my time in the Underworld but when I do go to camp, it blows." Nico whined causing Percy to chuckle.**

"Camp isn't that bad." Connor said.

"It's just lost some of its fun." Travis finished sadly.

**"You want to come with me on the next one? There's a girl in Washington that I need to grab. I'm not sure what her situation is though." Percy asked.**

**"What do you mean situation?" Nico asked confused.**

Every in the room growled. They knew what Percy meant when he said 'situation', and they didn't like it at all.

**Percy shrugged, "If they're girls that have issues with men I take them to the hunters. If they are boys or aren't scared of men, I bring them to camp."**

**Nico nodded, "So what happens with the relatives? I doubt they let them all go peacefully."**

**Percy smirked,**

Cue scared looks from everyone who had seen 'Sadistic looking' Percy.

**"Depends on what their like. If they are just bad parents then I take the kids as peacefully as I can. If they're abusive….well let's just say there won't be anyone to come after the girls once I take them."**

**Nico's jaw dropped, "You kill mortals?" He asked disbelievingly.**

"Jesus, Death Breath. 'Kill' is such as strong word; I prefer the term 'un-aliving them'. Percy smirked.

**Percy shrugged, "If they deserve it then yes. If not then I try to be as nonviolent as possible. But yes, like yesterday I brought a girl to the hunters who had been beaten by her uncle. She was seven Nico. I don't like killing people but I don't regret ending that guy's life."**

"Good." All the goddess, even the peaceful Hestia, said, while the gods nodded in agreement.

**Nico looked at his cousin in surprise but nodded, "No man, I'm not saying you shouldn't. I was just surprised. People like that don't deserve mercy."**

**Percy gave his cousin a small smile, "So you want to come along?"**

**Nico grinned, "Of course bro. I've missed you; I've been waiting to hang out for five years. If we get to save a girl from a bad situation then all the better."**

**Percy smiled, "Good. Hey Nico, sorry about disappearing on you and Thalia for so long; I should have at least let you two know I was okay." He said apologetically.**

**Nico shook his head, "No man, its cool. This is like how I was over Bianca's death. You just needed some time. Don't worry about it. It's just good to have you back."**

**Percy grinned, "Alright then, let's go." Percy said as he grabbed Nico's shoulder and vanished into flames.**

**The two reappeared outside the city of Olympia, Washington.**

**"Whoa, that's so badass." Nico said jealously causing Percy to smirk.**

"Yeah." Nico agreed with his soon-to-be-future-self.

**"Dude, you can shadow travel, I don't want to hear it." Percy replied.**

**Nico shook his head and chuckled, "So where are we?"**

**"Olympia, Washington." Percy answered.**

Only Percy and those that came from the future saw how deathly pale Zeus had become.

**Nico snorted, "Of course a demigod lives in a city called Olympia. So where are we heading?"**

**"415 Cross Street." Percy said.**

Zeus looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "Not her, please." He continually kept chanting in his head.

**"Do you know where you're going?" Nico asked.**

**"Nope, so let's get moving, it could take a while." Percy replied as he started walking into the city with Nico on his heels.**

**As they walked, Nico filled Percy in on everything that had happened at Camp Half-Blood while he was gone. Nico told him about Rachel becoming the new oracle and then sprouting the next great prophecy.**

**"What did the prophecy say?" Percy asked warily.**

_**"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.**_

_**To storm or fire, the world must fall.**_

_**An oath to keep with a final breath,**_

_**And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."**_

**Nico recited. **

"Worst prophecy ever." Future Artemis murmured, remembering how the battle was ended and what it cost.

Hearing his wife's words, Future Percy gripped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We got reunited in the end." He whispered to her.

Only Hera and Hestia saw this exchange of words and couldn't help but get extremely worried.

**Percy tensed a bit after hearing the prophecy. He prayed it didn't involve him but the Fates never did seem to cut him a break.**

"Yup, those three just love playing with my life." Future Percy said deflated before brightening his mood. "But hopefully they've found a new toy, or chose to leave me alone."

**"Hey there it is" Nico announced breaking Percy from his thoughts.**

**Percy looked up and saw the sign for Cross Street. The first house was number 40. They started walking up the street to find the house.**

**"So how do we do this exactly?" Nico asked curiously.**

**Percy smirked, "Depends on the situation. Just follow my lead."**

**They walked a few more minutes before they reached a run-down dump of a house.**

'_How?´ Zeus asked himself. _He'd left his lover with enough money to raise his daughter. He caught Hera glancing at him. _'Oh shit, she is so going to kill me... Then Perseus is going to kill me for upsetting Hera… and there's two Perseus'… yep, so dead'_

**Percy looked around to see if anyone was around. When he saw no one, he turned to Nico. "Since you're here, we had mine as well use your talents to our advantage."**

**Nico waited for Percy to go on.**

**"Shadow travel inside and see what it's like. Stay hidden in the shadows and then come get me. We'll figure out what to do once we know what's going on." Percy explained.**

**Nico nodded and ran off into a shadow. Percy waited a few minutes before Nico popped out of a shadow next to him, a scowl on his face. **

'_Oh no' _was the thought going through many of the people's minds; but none more so than Zeus, who had started to shake in a mixture of fear and because he didn't know how badly his daughter was being treated and rage because someone was hurting his daughter.

**Percy looked at him expectantly.**

**"There are two men inside. The girl is upstairs but she has a few bruises on her face. She looks around ten or eleven. There's a padlock on her door. She's locked inside." Nico explained, his scowl only deepening.**

**Percy narrowed his eyes, "Okay then, easy enough."**

**Nico waited for Percy to continue but Percy just turned and walked up to the house. Instead of knocking he simply opened the door and walked in, Nico a couple steps behind.**

**Percy walked inside and saw the two men sitting in the living room drinking.**

**"Hey what are you doing in here?" One of the men asked as he stood up.**

**"Who is the girl upstairs?" Percy replied with ice in his voice.**

"Cue ass-kicking Percy voice." Connor whispered to his brother.

**The man looked shocked, "It's my stepdaughter. What's it to you?"**

**"Why is she locked inside?" Percy growled.**

**"That's none of your god damn business." The man snapped as he smashed his beer bottle and held the jagged remnants threateningly.**

**Percy laughed humorously, "Good luck with that."**

"Cue ass-kicking Percy, period." Travis whispered back to his brother.

**The man's friend jumped up but Nico appeared out of a shadow behind him and swept his legs out from under him.**

**The stepfather charged at Percy with his broken beer bottle. Percy's eyes caught fire and he lunged under his strike and punched the man in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees clutching his stomach. Percy followed with a hard knee to his face knocking the man to the ground.**

"YES! MAKE HIM SUFFER!" surprisingly, it wasn't Ares who was itching for violence. It was the Lord of the Heavens.

Everyone looked at Zeus as if he'd gone crazy. The King of the Gods shrugged before turning his attention back to Past Percy.

**Percy rolled the man on his back and looked at him with his eyes glowing with a bright brown light. A second later Percy's face morphed in one of rage. He raised his foot and stomped on the man's throat viciously with a stomach turning crunch. **

Many, including the gods/goddesses, flinched at the ferocity of Percy's actions.

**Percy turned to the other man, who Nico had pinned to the ground, and stared at him with his eyes still glowing. After a few seconds Percy's eyes dimmed and he motioned for Nico to move back. Percy grabbed the man roughly and pulled him to his feet. His eyes caught fire again as he pulled the man inches from his face.**

**"You get a pass today since you never touched the girl and didn't know what was going on. Pick your friends more carefully as I won't be so merciful next time I see you." Percy growled as he shoved the man toward the door. The man bolted out the door never looking back once.**

"Why didn't you kill him?!" Zeus demanded, his voice thundering.

"I'm pretty sure it just explained the reason, father." Athena said. "That man never touched the girl."

"Perseus should have killed him too." Zeus mumbled under his breath.

"Why do you care so much, father?" Athena asked, already coming up with a possible reason.

Zeus chose to ignore his daughter and just let things play out.

'_Maybe they won't find out that she's my daughter.' _He hoped.

**Nico was staring at his cousin with wide eyes, "Y…You okay bro?" Nico stuttered nervously.**

**Percy's eyes returned to their normal state and he turned to Nico and nodded, "Yea, I'm fine now. The guy was going to sell the girl to some pedophile. He never touched her himself but did beat her. He deserved what he got."**

"WHAT!" bellowed everyone in the room. They agreed with Nico; the man got what he deserved. None was louder than Zeus though, something which only added the Athena's speculation.

**"How do you know?" Nico asked confused.**

**"Hera's blessing. I can read a mortal's thoughts and look through their memories. Demigods too if they aren't powerful but not gods." Percy answered.**

**Nico nodded numbly, "Well that's good to know."**

**Percy shook his head, "Don't worry bro, I'm fine. I just can't stand when people hurt those who can't defend themselves. He deserved worse than he got. I'll leave it up to you and your Dad for what he gets later."**

**Nico's face morphed into an evil grin, "It will be my pleasure Perce."**

"I have an whole new arsenal of tortures waiting in the Fields of Punishment." Hades said with a sadistic smile. Something which creeped out everyone but Nico.

**Percy smiled at his cousin, "Let's go get the girl. We'll be making the journey to the hunters on foot for a while. At least until the girls trusts us."**

**Nico nodded and they both made their way upstairs to a padlocked door. Percy grabbed the lock and let his hand catch fire until the lock melted away.**

**"So badass." Nico muttered causing Percy to smirk. His smirk vanished as he slowly opened the door. A small girl was underneath a sheet on her bed trembling.**

**Percy slowly walked in and sat the floor and motioned to Nico to follow his lead.**

**"Hello, my name is Percy. Your stepfather is gone now. He won't ever be able to hurt you again." Percy said softly.**

**"Leave me alone! I'm not going to live with you no matter what he told you." The girl cried.**

Zeus was shaking in his throne. It took all of his self-control not to flash down to Earth and kill the mortal that harmed his daughter.

**Percy frowned, "Actually my friend Nico and I were sent by your real Dad to come get you. He didn't know what was happening with you until now. He sent us to bring you somewhere safe." He said in a soft tone.**

**"I don't even know who my real Dad is. He abandoned my Mom. You're lying." She cried back.**

The King of the Gods looked down in shame. _Maybe it was a mistake to make those laws and leave our children to fend for themselves._ Zeus thought to himself.

**"That's not true. Your Dad is someone special. He loves you a great deal. He wasn't allowed near you or your Mom. He sent us to bring you somewhere safe." Percy replied.**

**The girl's head popped out from under the covers as she looked at Percy and Nico warily.**

**"What do you want from me?" She asked worried.**

**Percy shook his head, "We just want to help you. We were sent to rescue you."**

**"Why should I believe you?" She hissed.**

"She'd make a good hunter." Phoebe remarked.

**Percy pulled a bottle of water from his pack and uncapped it. He willed the water to come out of the bottle and hover over his head as the girl watched with wide eyes.**

**"H…H..How can you do that?" She whispered.**

**Percy sent her a warm smile, "I told you that your Dad was special. That's because your Dad is a god. Both Nico and my Dads are also gods. Being the child of a god gives some of us the same kind of powers our Dads have."**

**"A… A… god?" She asked shocked.**

**Percy nodded, "Yes. I promise we are here to help you. We want to bring you somewhere safe for people like us. We will explain everything on the way there. Will you come with us?"**

**The girl looked at Percy nervously, "What happens if I say no?"**

**Percy looked at her sadly, "You don't have to come with us. But if you don't, we won't be able to protect you. But we won't force you to do anything you don't want."**

**The girl stared at him for a minute before nodding, "I'll come with you. Anywhere is better than here."**

"Just how bad was it there?" Past Artemis asked.

Future Percy looked down sadly. "Awful. No one should have had to live like she did."

**Percy smiled, "Good. Now what's your name? It's a long journey to make without knowing what to call you."**

**The girl blushed a little, "My name is Lily. You're Percy and Nico, right?"**

"A beautiful name." Demeter said.

Nobody saw the smile that was on Zeus' face.

**Percy smiled and nodded, "Okay let's get out of here." Percy said kindly.**

**Percy and Nico led her out of Olympia and began their trek east. As they walked they explained everything about the gods and her being a demigod. Percy explained he was bringing her to the hunt where she would be given the choice of staying with them or going to camp. Lily was shocked and a bit overwhelmed but slowly opened up to Percy and Nico throughout the day. Percy could tell who her godly parent was and was shocked but happy his mother still sent him to rescue her. **

"Why would I not?" Hera asked her son.

Only Athena saw how pale Zeus had become.

"Well… I, umm…-" Future Percy mumbled. He really didn't want to see what his mother would do to Zeus when she found out.

"Perseus." Hera said sternly, giving him a look that said 'tell me or I'll ground you until your 200 years old'.

Sighing, Future Percy decided to tell his mom the truth. "Let's just say that Thalia has a new sister."

The throne room was silent for a minute.

"You sired another demigod?!" Hera shouted at her husband before giving him a godly sized slap to Zeus' cheek.

"I-I'm sorry, love." Zeus said weakly.

"Sorry? You're never sorry!"

By now, she was punching and slapping the King of the Gods, hitting him all over his body.

"P-Please, H-Hera, s-s-stop." Zeus pleaded.

"Stop? Do you stop cheating on me with mortal whores?" Hera screamed.

"Mom, stop." Future Percy said, laying a hand on the Queen of Olympus' shoulder. "You should know that Lily was the last demigod, Zeus had. After the war, he swore on the Styx to never cheat on you again… in the presence of two Primoridals."

"H-He did what?" Hera asked disbelievingly.

"He swore to never sire another-"

"No I heard you. But why would he do that?" Hera asked.

"Despite his actions. He does love you. Of course it helps if you happen to have the Saviour of Olympus as a son… Apparently, I'm that powerful as a non-god that even uncle Zeus is afraid of what I would do if I got angry." He said, saying the last part in a whisper.

Reluctantly, Hera got back on her throne and ceased the onslaught on her husband. She was happy that Zeus would never cheat on her again in the future.

**When they stopped to camp for the night, they built a campfire and Percy conjured up food of their choice for each to eat. Lily went to bed early after what was a very long day, leaving Percy and Nico sitting by the fire.**

**"You're good with kids." Nico commented.**

**Percy shrugged, "They've had tough lives. We're demigods, all our lives are tough but some are worse than others."**

**"You're lucky Perce. You've got a good thing going; rescuing demigods all over the country, a palace on Olympus, not to mention some pretty sweet powers." Nico commented.**

**Percy smiled, "You know, you weren't so bad yourself. You're more than welcome to come along when you get some free time away from helping your Dad."**

**Nico's eyes widened, "Seriously?"**

"Of course, Percy and Nico against the world. We'd make a pretty sweet team."

**Percy nodded, "Of course Nico. You're like a brother to me. It gets lonely out here sometimes. And you're more than welcome at my palace on Olympus. I don't know how often I'll be there but it's yours to use whenever you want. I'll make sure to let my Mom and Hestia know."**

**Nico looked at Percy shocked before he smiled, "Its good having you back Perce. I've missed you these past years."**

**Percy nodded, "I need to IM Artemis to let her know we're coming and make sure the hunters don't try to kill us when we come to their camp."**

**Percy stood and manipulated the water to form a rainbow from the moonlight. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, show me Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."**

**The image shimmered until an image of Artemis appeared, "Artemis!" Percy yelled.**

**Artemis froze then turned to Percy's image and smiled, "Hey Percy. You have another girl already?"**

**Percy nodded, "Yes, I think Thalia will be interested in this one. She's a daughter of Zeus. We picked her up in Washington earlier today."**

**"We?" Artemis asked confused.**

**"Oh yea, that was the other reason I need to talk to you. Nico is with me on this mission. Would it be alright for us to come into your camp tomorrow? You know, without the arrows?" Percy asked.**

**Artemis looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding, "Yes I suppose. He seems like an alright boy. Thalia seems to like him as well. I will make sure you aren't attacked."**

"Didn't she say that the last time?" Ares asked making both Artemis' go red.

_She really is beautiful,_ Past Percy thought to himself as he watch Past Artemis blush cutely.

**Percy smiled, "Thanks Artemis. We should be there by noon tomorrow."**

**Artemis nodded and smiled at Percy, "Okay, see you tomorrow Percy." She said before she swiped through the message.**

**Percy turned back to Nico who was looking at him weirdly.**

**"What?" Percy asked confused.**

**Nico looked at him incredulously, "Since when were you and Artemis so friendly?"**

**Percy chuckled, "It's a long story. I was hiding my identity when I ran into the hunters. I ended up on Olympus where my identity was revealed. I ended up talking to Artemis for a while. She's pretty cool once you get past the whole man-hating persona."**

**Nico stared at Percy for a minute before chuckling, "Only you would be able to become friends with the man-hating goddess Artemis. You really are one in a million Perce."**

"And he's all mine." Future Artemis said happily.

**Percy smirked, "I'm just cool like that."**

"Ego alert." Past Thalia shouted, making the room chuckle.

**Nico rolled his eyes, "So the hunters are cool with you inside their camp?"**

**Percy frowned, "Most are fine with it, except Phoebe. I don't know what her problem is."**

Everyone turned to Phoebe. "What?" she asked with a glare.

**Nico scowled, "I don't like her. She's cold, even for a hunter."**

Phoebe glared at Nico before taking out and sharpening her hunting knife. Nico gulped loudly making both Artemis' and the hunt laugh.

_Even her laugh is angelic._ Past Percy thought. _Geez, Percy, snap out of it._

**Percy nodded, "Whatever, let's get some sleep. We'll teleport there tomorrow."**

**Nico nodded and they headed into their tent to sleep.**

**Line Break**

**Percy, Nico and Lily made their way into the hunter's camp a little before noon the next day. This time Artemis and Thalia were there to greet them at the hunter's camp boundaries. When they approached the two, Thalia and Artemis both smiled at Percy.**

**"Missed me already?" Thalia asked teasingly.**

**"You wish sparky." Percy replied with a smirk.**

**Thalia rolled her eyes at Percy's nickname and turned to Nico.**

**"How nice of you to tag along, death breath." Thalia said with a sly smile.**

**Nico rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too Thals."**

**Artemis looked at Percy with a smile and then at the girl who was walking nervously behind him. Percy stopped in front of Artemis and turned to Lily, "Lily, this is Artemis. She is going to talk to you about what you want to do." Percy said kindly.**

**Lily looked at Artemis a little nervously. She looked back at Percy who gave her an encouraging smile, "Artemis is very nice. She is my friend. If you trust me then you have nothing to worry about with her."**

"You really are good with kid," Hera told her son. "I just know you'll make a great father."

"Thanks mom."

**Lily nodded to Percy and let Artemis lead her into her tent. Percy turned back to Thalia only to have a blonde blur jump into his arms.**

**"Percy!" Chloe yelled excitedly.**

**Percy chuckled and hugged her back. Chloe didn't let go, instead climbing onto Percy's shoulders. Nico and Thalia laughed at the interaction between the two.**

**"So, how do you like it here?" Percy asked the little girl perched on his shoulders.**

**"It's so much fun Percy. They taught me how to shoot yesterday and mostly everyone is really nice." Chloe answered happily.**

**Percy frowned, "What do you mean mostly everyone is nice?"**

"Protective Percy mode." Future Thalia mused, earning a nod in agreement from those from the future.

**Chloe smiled vanished, "Everyone is nice but Phoebe says mean things about you. I don't like her very much."**

**Percy shook his head, "Don't worry about her. She'll get over whatever it is. As long as she isn't mean to you then its okay."**

**Thalia scowled when she heard Chloe's comment. She planned to have some words for Phoebe later that day.**

Nobody saw hoe considerably Phoebe paled. A mad Thalia was worse than a pissed off Zeus.

**"Percy are you staying for lunch today? Please stay; I like your food the best." Chloe pleaded.**

"Hey, my food is good too, you know." Future Artemis pouted playfully.

"But Percy's is better." Zoe smiled.

**Percy smiled, "As long as Lady Artemis says it's okay, then I'll stay. I need to message my friend though. Wait here and I will come back after I talk to her." Percy said as he picked up the grinning daughter of Athena from his shoulders and set her on the ground.**

**Chloe smiled happily and hugged Percy tightly before running off to her tent. Percy chuckled and walked off into the woods. He walked a good thirty yards out before he started to form a mist. As he was about to reach for a drachma, a silver arrow whizzed by his head and imbedded in the tree next to him. Percy pulled out Riptide and turned to find his attacker. He turned and was face to face with a scowling Phoebe.**

"What are you doing, huntress?" Hera growled. She'd gone into momma bear mode.

**"What the Hades is your problem?" Percy snapped.**

**"You're my problem Jackson. What are you doing back here?" Phoebe hissed.**

**Percy narrowed his eyes, "I dropped off another demigod. I don't need your permission either. Artemis said it was fine to bring her to your camp."**

**Phoebe glared at him for a few seconds, "Well she's here now, so why are you still here?"**

**Percy stared at Phoebe angrily, "What exactly is your problem with me Phoebe? I know you hate boys but you seem to hate me more than anyone else."**

**"Damn right I hate you. You got my best friend killed rescuing your little traitor girlfriend. Zoe would still be alive if not for you. I don't want you near another hunter. All you do is get people killed with your stupidity." Phoebe spat at him.**

Past Percy looked down sadly. _She's right._

Zoe, seeing the look on Past Percy's face got off from the couch and hugged her 'brother'. "It's okay Percy. Phoebe's wrong, as soon as the prophecy was issued, I knew I would die. Don't blame yourself."

Past Percy smiled at Zoe and continued to read.

**Percy felt a sharp pain in his heart. He knew she was right. She should hate him, he got Zoe killed. Percy looked up at Phoebe without any anger, "I'm sorry." He whispered before he vanished in a flash of flames.**

"You bitch!" Hera screamed, launching a beam of energy at the unsuspecting huntress. As quick as a flash, Percy was in front of Phoebe with Riptide drawn. He used the blade to deflect the beam and send it out of the throne room window.

"W-Why did you defend her?" Hera asked in shocked.

"Mom, Phoebe and I made our peace and are pretty good friends. And besides, if you killed her now, the events of the future would be altered, right?" Percy said before gesturing for his younger self to continue reading.

**Artemis walked out of her tent with a smiling Lily, a new huntress uniform in her arms.**

**Artemis turned to Chloe and Thalia, "Where are Percy and Nico?"**

**Thalia shrugged, "Percy said he need to contact a friend and would be right back. He was taking forever so Nico went to check on him. He said he would meet us in the dining area."**

**Artemis nodded and led everyone to the dining area where most hunters were sitting and talking. Phoebe sat in her seat smirking proudly. Artemis waited a few minutes before turning to Thalia, "Go check on them."**

**Before Thalia could leave her seat, Nico popped out of a shadow a look of rage on his face.**

**"What's your problem?" He yelled at Phoebe.**

**Artemis stood up furious and spun around on the son of Hades, "How dare you yell at my huntress inside my camp?" She hissed expecting Nico to cower but was shocked when he didn't.**

"Ha, I'm impervious to her glare." Nico said happily before noticing the scowl on both Moon Goddess' face.

**"No, I want to know what her problem is." Nico replied angrily.**

**Thalia stepped between Nico and her mistress before Artemis incinerated the furious Nico.**

**"What are you talking about Nico?" Thalia asked quickly.**

**Nico glared at Phoebe, "She chased off Percy. I went to check on him only to find her screaming at him about how he got Zoe killed and that all he was going to do was get more hunters killed." Nico yelled.**

**Artemis' eyes widened and she spun on Phoebe who was still smirking. Before Artemis could say anything thunder boomed overhead and a massive bolt of lightning struck Phoebe, blasting her out of her seat and onto the ground several yards away.**

"Oh dear, pissed of Thalia is very bad." Nico muttered, speaking from past experience. He glanced at Past Thalia who look like she was restraining herself from killing her fellow huntress.

**Everyone stood up shocked and looked to find Thalia's whole body crackling with electricity.**

**Nico looked at Thalia sadly, "I'm going to see if I can find him." He said before running into a shadow.**

**Artemis stood with wide eyes at the situation in front of her. She was furious at Phoebe but couldn't let Thalia kill her. She was certain that Thalia would if she was allowed. She turned to a couple daughters of Apollo, "Atalanta and Sophie, take Phoebe to the infirmary. Heal her as much as you can but do not let her leave. I'm not finished with her." Artemis said, finishing in a growl.**

**Artemis turned to her lieutenant whose body was no longer crackling with electricity. Instead she had tears in her eyes and she looked at the spot Nico had vanished from.**

**"Come Thalia. We can talk about this in my tent." Artemis said as she led Thalia towards her tent. Artemis turned to the hunters, "Take care of lunch yourselves. After that you're free to do what you want for the rest of the day."**

**The hunter's all nodded numbly, still in shock at the recent events.**

**Once inside her tent Artemis pulled Thalia into a hug. Thalia just sobbed into her mistress's shoulder.**

**"We will find Percy and talk to him. It will be okay Thalia." Artemis said soothingly.**

**Thalia shook her head, "No it's not Artemis. Percy already blames himself for Zoe and a lot of other people's deaths. He isn't going to be able to handle it. He just barely came back and now he is already lost again."**

"Don't worry about it sparky. I'm fine now." Future Percy told his cousin.

**Artemis tried to comfort Thalia but she knew she was right. Percy could very well vanish again. Artemis felt her anger growing as she thought about what Phoebe had done. Percy was her only real friend and now he was off somewhere hurting and she had no way to find him. Despite how much she didn't want to, she knew that Hera was the only person who would know where Percy is. Artemis didn't know if she would even tell her but she had to try.**

"And that's the chapter finished. Who's next?"

"I will." Hades said, receiving a look from people. "What?"

He receive no answer.

* * *

**AN; Okay, sorry for the very long wait but I do have a moderately good excuse. Everytime i sat down to write, i would come up with new story ideas and then i'd get side-tracked and write a plan for every idea. As of right now, i have about 10 stories that i'd like to write... but there's only one of me.**

**I had a few ideas for a PJO and Twilight crossover (blame my 4 year old cousin for making me watch the movies.)**

**I wanted to write a PJO and Avengers crossover... dunno what came over me there.**

**I have those stories that i mentioned earlier that i wanted to do.**

**Any way, i'm sorry. I dont when i'll next update because exams are coming up and i need to revise and stuff.**

**Also, sorry if this chapter isnt up to your expectations, i kinda got stuck.**

**Thanks**

**PS; Oh yeah. OC's will make an appearance in the next two chapters... i think.**


End file.
